


Not The One Who Dies (Eren Yeager)

by RiverSugawara



Category: Eren Yeager - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT Week, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character Death, Child Eren Yeager, Father-Son Relationship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Manga & Anime, Older Eren Yeager, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 78,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSugawara/pseuds/RiverSugawara
Summary: "What if you die? I don't want to lose anyone else..""I'm not the one who dies, I'm the one who does the killing."-----------------Eren Yeager x Male!OC-------------------------------There will be slight changes to the story for it to work.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Part 1: Origins

Run

Survive

Revenge

The blonde boy ran from his home as fast as he could, he didn't have any idea where to go or how to get there but he had to find someone that could help. He emerged from the trees and onto the road, looking around frantically trying to see a sliver of hope. He held his arm close to his body, he had figured it was broken.

He saw a single man on a horse, a green hood over his head. The boy tried to yell but all that would come out was a sob, luckily the man had seen him as he fell to his knees. The horse picked up speed as it neared the bloody mess of a boy.

Levi Ackerman got off of his horse, approaching the boy cautiously, not knowing if this was a trap. As he got closer to the boy, he'd recoil from him appearing scared of the soldier. What could've happened? Could titans have attacked his family?

"Oi, Kid, what happened?" Levi asked, still being cautious with his hands on his swords. The boy took hard deep breathes looking at the soldier, not knowing if he should trust him or not. His body shook as he tried to calm his nerves.

"My family, please." Was all the boy got out before breaking down into a sobbing mess, at that moment it clicked with Levi? This was no trap, it was a boy who had just lost everything in his life, much like Levi had.

"Where?" Levi asked causing the boy to look back through the trees towards his home. Levi nodded, telling him to stay with the horse, about to take off into the trees when the boy had grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave." The boy stated causing Levi to growl, knowing there was only one option. The boy had been scared out of his mind and was terrified of being alone once again. Levi nodded at the boy now noticing his limp arm. His hand reached down to his belt, pulling the flare pistol and loading it with an accoustic shell.

"Cover your ears, kid." Levi stated, before realizing the boy couldn't cover both ears, only having one functional arm. Levi used his free hand to cover the boy's left ear while he covered his right. The sound of the shell flying through the sky caused his squad to ride quickly to his position.

Levi squad all arived to the same sight, their fearless leader trying to console a bloody boy with a broken arm, holding him in his arms as the boy cried. The four soldiers wouldn't have ever thought they would see such a tender side of Levi. Other than Petra that is.

"Captain Levi, What happened?" Eld Jinn, the second in command asked his captain who gave him a cold stare in response.

"Look at the boy, what do you think happened?" Levi spit at his comrade, shutting him up. Eld grunted as he reached into the saddlebags of his horse, getting medical supplies out and handing them to Petra.

"Oh my goodness, you poor thing. Can I take a look at your arm? It looks pretty beat up." Petra asked, kneeling next to her captain and the newly found boy. They had been clearing the area of titans, making sure none got to close to wall rose.

The boy nodded at the woman, pulling away from Levi who watched as his fiancee carefully grabbed the boy's arm and straightened it causing him to wince in pain. Levi was curious as to what caused all of this, it was eerily similar to what he did in the underworld.

"Okay, yeah it's differently broken. I'm going to put this splint on but we're going to have to get you fully checked out when we get back to Trost." She said with careful eyes causing the boy to nod. Levi still saw the darkness in his eyes, although it was slightly fading.

Petra slowly put a splint on the boy's arm, trying her best not to hurt him. With his arm now in a splint, the squad all got back on their horses. Gunthar tried to place his hand on the boys back to comfort him but it only scared him more. Levi shot him a glare and helped him up onto his horse.

"Mission's over. We return to Trost now." Levi said, the soldiers all agreeing. For some reason, they all seemed to already be attached to him. They quickly took off causing a thin arm to wrap around Levis stomach.

"What's your name, kid?" Levi asked, not expecting an answer as the boy had barely spoken since his group had arrived. Levi heard him mumble a name, surprising him. He barley heard it but it would be stained in his memory.

"Logan, It's Logan."

\-------------------------------------

Two hours later.

\-------------------------------------

Erwin Smith quietly closed the door of the now-closed off barracks of their headquarters. He had just been requested to the room by a very worried Petra Ral. The blonde commander looked around the room, spotting his Captain and best friend Levi Ackerman sitting by the door.

"Levi, what happened? Petra seemed more panicked than usual." Erwin asked, looking around the room seeing a doctor working on someone on a bed. Levi sighed as he stood up and took him to the corner of the room.

"We found someone." Levi simply stated causing Erwin to furrow his eyebrows, that didn't explain much. The Survey Corps found people living in Titan Country quite a bit since wall Maria fell.

"That doesn't explain much. We find people out on mission's a lot." Erwin stated causing Levi to grunt and shake his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to find a way to explain why this boy was different.

"It's not like that. He's different Erwin. I found him with a broken arm, a hole in his side along with scars covering most of his body and blood covering most of his body." Levi said, looking past his friend and towards the bed that he was laying in, the doctor sewing up the hole in the boys side.

Erwin didn't respond, he just looked to the ground, slightly having a better understanding of the situation.

"Captain Levi, The doctor is finished," Petra said, causing him to nod and look to Erwin. Erwin was still looking to the ground. Erwin hadn't seen his best friend this attached to anyone. Levi walked to the side of his bed, a tired and scared Logan laid there watching everyone in the room.

"Feeling better?" Levi asked as he sat on the chair next to the bed. Logan slightly nodded as he watched the tall blonde man make his way over to them. Petra excused herself, giving Logan a smile and a pat on the leg.

"Logan, was it?" Erwin asked with a sympathetic smile. Logan looked to Levi who nodded at the boy, telling him it was alright to tell him.

"Yes sir," Logan spoke respectfully to the man as he seemed to be the man in charge of everything. Erwin's smile widened at the boy, he could see why Levi was so attached to the boy. There was something about him that seemed so innocent in the cruel world.

"Well, Logan. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Erwin." Erwin said to the boy who smiled for the first time since he came across the soldiers. He stayed in the bed for a few days with visits from Petra and Eld. Even Erwin visited quite frequently and brought food and gifts for the boy. Levi hadn't left the room much, just when Logan was sleeping or when he needed something. All of the Survey Corps were surprised at Levi being so caring for someone, everyone thought he was incapable of that.

After Logan was able to walk around, Levi showed him all around Trost. Logan stayed with either Levi, Petra, or Erwin at night, they were the only ones he trusted to be asleep around. He still hadn't opened up to any of them as to what happened that day that he was found.

It'd been a few months since Levi Squad stumbled apon their little gift. They all saw him as a light in a world that was almost pitch black. Even Oluo had a soft spot for the boy. Erwin had taught him how to ride a horse when he was free. Petra showed him how to cook and use a sword. Eld taught him how to play Guitar and tried to show him how to talk to girls. Oluo even tried teaching him some survival skills but he wasn't prepared for that yet.

Then there was Levi, The cold-hearted soldier taught him how to use 3DM gear along with hand to hand combat which Logan had been quite good at. He even joined the scouts as a corporal. Normally he would've had to go through training at a Bootcamp but Levi and the elites of the scouts taught him everything they had known about Titan killing.

Levi and Erwin felt he was safer with one of them than sitting alone in a city while they went on missions, so he went with them when they went on missions. He had killed multiple titans, even saving Petra at one point. While Logan was still a quiet boy around everyone else, around Levi Squad and Erwin, he was one of the kindest and nicest souls they'd met.

They had just finished a mission and made it back to Trost, passing by the public who had been introduced to him as 'Logan', no last name. The public went on about how Levi had been like a whole garrison all on his own and how Logan had killed almost as many titans as him in the short few months.

Logan sighed as he felt the eyes of everyone on him, while he had grown used to it, it still made him feel small after all he was only sixteen and a public myth. Logan had just seen some of his comrades killed and he was tired. He put on the cold face that Levi had taught him and continued to move forward until he spotted a face in the crowd. It was a black-haired boy with emerald green eyes and a cadet jacket on.

He hadn't seen the face before, he would've remembered it for sure. He must've been one of the recent graduates. Logan gave him a small smile before returning to face front. Little did he know, that would not be the last he saw of the boy, the world of humans and titan was about to get a lot bigger.

With Logan directly in the middle of it.


	2. Part 2: The Battle for Trost

Logan had figured it would be fine to get some rest when they finally arrived back in Trost, boy was he wrong. He jerked awake from a nightmare to people running outside of Levi's room, screaming for everyone to grab the 3DM gear. Within seconds the door busted open, Petra looking more scared then he'd ever seen her.

"Logan! Oh, thank god." She said, running to hug the boy who hugged back, quickly asking what was going on. She gave him a teary-eyed look, not knowing he hadn't been told yet.

"The colossal titan, it's back." She said, causing Logan's eyes to widen. He hadn't seen the colossal titan when he put a hole in wall maria but he had been told stories about the sixty-meter titan.

"Oh shit, Let me get dressed. I'll be right out." Logan said, quickly standing from the bed and picking up the clothes he had been wearing on the mission he had just returned from.

He walked from Levis's room, finding Erwin talking to Petra and Levi in the hallway. The smaller man noticed him first, not hiding his scowl from his face. Logan sighed already knowing what he was about to say.

"Logan, No. You are staying here." He said sternly causing Logan to shake his head defiantly making Levi angrier. He didn't understand why the damn brat wouldn't just stay in HQ where it was safe.

"Kid, you go out there you're at more of a risk than here. I think all three of us agree on you staying here. So listen to me." Levi yelled causing Logan to flinch. The boy took a step towards the man, trying to calm him down, it was clear that he was stressed out from all of the chaos going on and didn't want Logan to be in the middle of it.

"Levi, I need to be out there with you three. Truth is if I'm alone or with someone else, I'd just be more scared." Logan spoke out causing Levi's face to soften slightly. Erwin gave him a look almost saying 'He's not wrong.'

"Fine, but you stay out of the front lines and you stick with one of us," Levi grunted out, tapping Logan's tanks to make sure they were full. The trio exited the barracks and flew through the city, killing every titan they came across. Sadly they couldn't save everyone, Levi had to hold a dying soldiers hand and tell him he was usful to humanity. Logan hated having to see his friend do that. While Levi was cold on the outside, he knew it affected him deeply.

"You guys alright?" Logan asked as Levi was standing up from the now dead soldier. Petra wiping a tear from her face as she nodded. Levi just grunted and flew off to kill more titans. Before he could fly off fast footsteps were heard coming from behind him.

"Corporal Logan! The HQ is being swarmed! The supply depot team hasn't been able to get anyone new gas!" One of the lower ranks said, breathing hard at him. Logan turned and watched as Levi and Petra were already flying off.

"Shit. Okay, let's go. I'm sorry I don't know your name." Logan stated, clearly going against Levi's direct orders. People needed help and he fully intended to do everything he could to help them.

"It's Alex sir!" Alex said he was a rather cute boy with dark black hair and blue eyes. Logan nodded giving him a small smile before the two took off towards the HQ. Killing titans as they went, Logan looked like an angel of death as he gracefully cut down titans left and right.

"Sir! Watch out for the-" Alex was screaming as he was snatched from mid-air by an abnormal that had been hiding. Logan's eyes went wild as his heart dropped. He made a swift turn to try to save the cadet, but it was too late. The Titan has half of his body sticking from his mouth.

Logan cut the titan down, continuing on to the HQ, not letting the soldier's sacrifice go to waste. He flew towards the HQ, one last Titan standing in his way. He sighed knowing he didn't have time to deal with him, Logan quickly passed the Titan by going under his legs and slicing his Achilles tendinitis.

Logan smashed through one of the windows of HQ, finding a room full of new recruits who all were surprised at his sudden arrival.

"You're corporal Logan, right? From Levi Squad?" One of them asked a smaller red-headed girl. Logan nodded, giving her a smile before the wall behind him exploded open, a titan peering into his new meal.

"Oh, shit, which one of you is the best at killing titans? I'm gonna nee-" Logan was saying before another titan swooped out of nowhere and punched the titan. Logan's eyes went wide at the behavior, having never seen a Titan fight, other titans.

"What the hell?" Logan mumbled, watching as the Titan tore the titans that were outside to pieces. It seemed to know how to fight like it was trained, the other titans didn't stand a chance.

Another three cadets crashed through the window next to Logan as he quickly covered his face with his arm as the three greeted the others in the room before their eyes landed on Logan. They quickly saluted causing Logan to wave them away, now wasn't the time to worry about proper edicate. 

\--------------------

"We need to take the Supply Room," Logan stated bluntly, the smaller blonde boy who Logan now knew as Armin nodding with a smile. He quickly explained his plan, saying that they could shoot the eyes out of the titans hiding in the supply room as the seven most gifted would come down and slice their necks.

"Look I-I'm willing to be talked out of this! One half baked strategy can't be our best option." Armin said, causing Logan to shake his head, like the plan he had made. 

"Armin, It's a good plan. The commander would be proud." Logan said causing Armin to slightly smile. As the other soldiers loaded the guns and prepared to be lowered down into the belly of the beast Logan and six of the recent graduates made their way down to the pillars on the ceiling of the supply room.

"I'm gonna ask the obvious question. Can we even do this without ODM gear?" Connie asked causing one of the seven to scoff, Jean. 

"No problem, these guys are only four meters tall. Their weak spots are eye level." Reiner stated confidently from behind Logan who was leading the group down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, If any of you have a problem just yell. The rest of us will handle it. We're a team now." Logan stated as they made their way onto the pillars, watching the titans get closer to the elevator. 

Withen seconds the guns went off causing the seven elites to jump from their positions and slice the napes of each of the titans. Logans blades easily glided through his titan's weak spot. 

"I'm good, Everyone good?" Logan shouted, noticing two of the soldiers had missed and the titans were about to attack them. Mikasa jumped and saved Sasha as Logan climbed the other and killed it easily to save Connie. The group looked around at the dead Titans. 

"Alright, everyone! Let's get re-supplied and get the hell out of here! Great job!" Logan complimented as he made his way to the supply room. 

Logan had been filling up his tanks alone as he heard footsteps next to him causing him to check. He saw Mikasa standing slightly awkwardly next to him, causing him to furrow his eyebrows. As far as he'd seen, Mikasa was a quiet, very skilled fighter. 

"Mikasa, you okay?" Logan asked as he pushed his tanks into his ODM holsters causing her to nod as she fiddled with the scarf around her neck. 

"My brother, Eren. He died today and well, you and the rest of the elites of the scouts were his heroes so I just wanted to say thank you for helping us." Mikasa said causing Eren to give her a sad smile. Surprisingly Logan wrapped his arms around a frozen Mikasa. 

"My family, they're gone too. Don't thank me, I didn't save anyone."

\---------------------------------------------

Logan sat on top of the roof with Mikasa and Armin, watching as the abnormal titan killer was eaten alive by the other titans. 

"Damn, I was really hoping he would be of more use," Logan said as he took a seat on the roof, almost keeping the titan company as he died. It saved all of them that day, the least Logan could do was make sure he wasn't alone in the end. 

The recruits talked about the titan and how he was either a monster or the key to fixing the titan problem, Logan didn't participate in the conversation as he just viewed the Titan as another lost soul in a world of them. 

Another titan made its way around the corner causing Logan to sigh, he had figured he'd killed his last titan for the day in the supply room. Before he could kill it, however, the now armless titan broke free of the cantabile titans, running straight for the new one. 

He quickly killed all three, using the new one's body as a weapon before crashing to the ground. 

"There our Titan savior goes," Logan mumbled beginning to walk away before Mikasa grabbed his wrist telling him to look down towards the titan. Through all the smoke, he could see what looked to be a human body sticking out of the weak spot. 

"Is that?" Logan asked, tearing his eyes away from the Titan to a crying Mikasa which confirmed his confusion. That was indeed a person and seemed to be someone she knew. Mikasa quickly jumped from the room, flying down to the boy who had come undone from the titan. Logan wasn't far behind her, curious to see who in the world could control a titan. 

He didn't expect it to be the attractive boy from the day before, this must've been Eren. 

Logan and Mikasa quickly flew back to the roof where their comrades were as they all stood there in shock at the reincarnated boy.


	3. Part 3: First Interaction

"Do you have any clue on how to follow instructions?! No, of course, you don't. I told you to stick with me the whole damn mission!" Levi yelled at Logan who was now in civilian clothes and laying on Levi's bed.

"Levi I-" Logan was saying before he was interrupted by Levi still yelling at the boy.

"You what? What would've happened if you would've died huh? Did you ever consider that huh?" Levi asked, scoffing at the boy before marching out of the room leaving Petra and Logan alone.

"You know, he's just upset because when he realized you weren't with us, he almost sent the whole garrison after you," Petra said causing Logan to nod and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't even think. That kid asked me for help and I just went." Logan said, staring up to the ceiling. Petra nodded as she patted him in the leg.

"He'll cool off in a bit. But in other news, what the hell is everyone talking about? A person who can control a Titan and Pixas wants him to seal the hole in the wall?" Petra asked causing Logan to nod. After he got into the wall and before he was picked up and carried to Levi by Gunther, he made sure Mikasa, Eren, and Armin got in safe.

"Yeah, it's been one crazy day," Logan said, trying to stay awake. The boy had been exhausted after the fight that morning, who could blame him.

"You tired?" Petra asked, a yawn coming from her lips as she laid down next to her friend. Logan nodded as he faced Petra, his heart slightly speeding up at the question he was about to ask.

"Hey, Petra?" Logan asked, getting the girls attention, she turned her head to the blonde boy curious what was bothering him.

"I think I have a crush on someone. I haven't even talked to them, but I feel I don't know what the word is. Attracted too? Attached too?" Logan rambled causing Petra to slightly laugh.

"Oh my gosh! My little Logan has a crush! I thought I'd never see the day!" Petra said, teasing him, she reminded him a lot of his older sister. Oh, how he had missed his family.

"Shut up!" Logan exclaimed, he needed help and advice. Not someone to tease him if he wanted that he would've gone to Gunther.

"Well, talk to her, obviously. Was it that cadet girl!? Gunther said you were with three cadets and one of them being a girl." Petra asked causing Logan to slightly blush.

"No it's not her, it's actually uh, Eren. Her brother." Logan mumbled out causing Petra's eyes to widen at her friend. She never would've guessed that her little brother would be coming to her for boy advice, but it didn't bother her one bit.

Petra places her hand on Logan's bicep, giving him a reassuring smile.

"He'd be extremely lucky to have you, kiddo."  
—————————

Logan fixed his ODM gear to his waist, preparing for the mission, his squad chatting next to him.

"Hey kid, how about after this mission we all get together and get some food huh?" Eld asked his youngest squadmate who smiled and nodded. Logan wrapped his lucky bandana around his forehead as he looked forward to the dinner that night.

"Of course we'd need to make sure Olou doesn't try and eat all the food in the kitchen-" Eld was joking before another voice interrupted him, one that hadn't been familiar to Logan.

"Excuse me, Could I have a word?" The voice said causing Logan to turn to it, trying to find the owner of the slightly raspy voice. To his surprise, Commander Pixas stood there, a withered smile on his face.

Levi nodded to the commander, looking as bored as ever. The commander looked around the room trying to find the specific soldier that he had been told about, landing on the blonde boy with the red bandana around his head.

"Corporal Logan is it?" Pixas asked the boy who nodded and gave the commander a salute, respecting the man.

"I'm told you were a big part of retaking the supply room. Is that true?" Pixas asked the boy causing Logan to slightly shake his head.

"No sir, I just did my job. The supply room is all due to the 104th Cadets that were with me." Logan stated, whole heartily believing that. He just followed what Armin said and killed Titans.

"What's this about, Pixas?" Levi's emotionless voice asked the commander who looked in his direction, slightly smiling. Erwin had told him of the connection between Levi and Logan, the unbreakable bond that all three shared.

"I am requesting that Logan is on the team with the utmost importance on this mission. Ian's team that is tasked to protect Eren Yeager as he seals the hole." Pixas said causing Levi to mumble curses under his breath as he turned to face his team. Petra had a concerned look on her face as all of the others had proud looks on their faces.

"Let me talk to my captain?" Logan asked causing Pixas to say of course and Levi to take him to a side room away from everyone.

"Not a chance, Logan." Levi started causing Logan to sigh and give him a scowl.

"Levi, if we can reseal wall rose, we might be able to reseal wall maria! It's the chance that Humanity has been waiting for and if that means I need to be on the front lines then that's fin-" Logan was saying before Levi interrupted him.

"I don't give a damn about humanity Logan! It has done no favors for me and if I was given the choice I would choose you over it every damn time!" Levi said through gritted teeth with surprising emotion in his voice.

Logan gave him a small smile, feeling the same way for the man in front of him. Levi saved him two years ago and gave him a family. Logan owed everything to him.

"Levi, I've been taught by the best of the survey corps. I've killed countless titans and gone on countless missions. I need you to trust me." Logan whispered out as he made his way towards the man, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"You know I hate these," Levi mumbled causing Logan to chuckle. Surprisingly, Levi patted Logan on the back before breaking the hug.

"You just better not die. Petra would be devastated." Levi said, back to his cold voice and bored looking face. Logan chuckled as he placed his hand on Levi's shoulder.

"I have no plan of dying, Old man," Logan said before he left the barracks behind Pixas.

\-------------------

Logan sat alone on top of the wall, looking at the outer town of Trost that had titans roaming the same streets that he had just days before. He felt the beast inside of him stir as he imagined retaking the area. He made a mental promise to the residents of the town, promising that they would be home soon.

Logan heard footsteps behind him as he still looked at the titans that had taken over the town. Surprisingly enough, it was the soldier of the hour, Eren Yeager.

"You're Corporal Logan of the survey core right?" Eren's voice asked, being slightly horse. Logan nodded, sticking his hand out to the boy.

"And you're Eren Yeager, the guy who saved my ass yesterday," Logan said as Eren shook his hand. The two boys' legs dangled over the side of the wall. Eren looked slightly confused as he heard the words. He had saved him? The corporal of the survey corps?

"How did I save you?" Eren asked causing Logan to furrow his eyebrows as he took a sip of his water canteen.

"You don't remember huh?" Logan asked causing Eren to shake his head, his emerald eyes still peering into the blue ones of Logan.

"You saved all of us, Lured the titans away from the supply room so we could take it with relative ease. You're yesterday's hero man." Logan stated simply causing Eren to look down the wall, with a slight blush on his cheeks. One of the people Eren looked up to had just called him a hero, even if Eren didn't feel like one.

"I don't know about that, everyone's looking at me like I'm some monster. I don't even know how I'm able to do it." Eren mumbled out causing Logan to sigh, knowing how the boy felt.

"You're no monster, Eren. I can tell that just from talking to you. You've just been through shit. We all have. But when I look at you, I don't see a monster." Logan stated, his hand subconsciously landing on Erens leg to comfort the boy.

"Thank you, that helps," Eren stated with a smile before the two heard footsteps behind them. Logan quickly tore his hand from Erens' leg as the elites all watched as the two boys stood up with blushes still on their faces.

"Corporal Logan, It's great to have you on the team!" Ian, the squad leader said with a smile causing Logan to nod with a smile.

"Likewise Captain. Anyone mind briefing me on the plan?" Logan asked as Armin walked up from behind the group with a map in his hands.

"Armin! Good to see you again. Shoulda known that you were the one with the plan." Logan said, glad to see his new friend again.

Armin explained the plan, it was a simple one when you thought about it. A big group would distract the titans to the other side of the wall while the elites escort Eren to the hole.

"Sounds good, escorting a Titan, huh," Logan said, a slight grin on his face.

——————

Eren and the squad ran on the wall towards the boulder, Logan leading the pack next to Ian, the commander of the squad. Rico and Mitabi started griping about 'Humanity being on the shoulders of a brat.'

"You two, That's not going to help him get the job done. Bitch later, right now just get it done." Logan spoke as they neared the boulder. The two sighed before Ian announced that it was time to get down there as the squad stood on the wall.

There weren't any titans nearby, the decoy squad is actually working. Rico started ranting about the people who would die today causing Logan to roll his eyes. While he knew there would be casualties, her telling him this wouldn't help him.

Logan looked to Eren with a smile before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Go be a hero, we got your back," Logan said as he backed up and ran to leap off of the wall, hooking onto the buildings as he flew gracefully through the air. He did flips and turns before he landed on top of a roof next to Mikasa. He watched with bated breath as Eren bit into his hand, lighting striking as he turned into a Titan in front of him. Ok, that's kinda cool.

Logan watched as TItan Eren walked to the boulder before turning to his two friends on the rooftop, an angry look in his eye.

"The hell?" Logan breathed before he saw Eren wind up to throw a punch at the two humans. Logan shoved Mikasa out of the way as the fist came towards him. He didn't have time to move, he was going to be hit. He stuck his arms out, trying to slow the punch a little bit. He felt the impact of the punch hit his hands but it didn't go any further.

Logan had somehow stopped the punch, surprising even him. It was clear that the touch of Logan had calmed Eren a little bit before Mikasa jumped onto his head. Eren went to swing at her but Ian yelled at her to move in the nick of time, knocking himself to the ground.

Rico shot out the red smoke shell as Ian began to shout orders to the group before people began to spot titans.

"Ian, Please. We have to get out of here! Just look at him." Mitabi said, Rico, agreeing with him. Mikasa sent a look that would kill if it could their way before looking to Logan with pleading eyes.

"Captain, with all due respect. We leave now, we fail for sure, Mikasa can get him to get it done. I put my life on it." Logan said causing Ian to sigh.

Mitabi started yelling, saying he was leaving. Mikasa went to attack the man before Logan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"If they leave, we will do it ourselves," Logan whispered to her causing her to nod.

"Enough! Team Rico, go face the 12 meters, I'll take Mikasa and Logan to take out the rest." Ian said causing Rico to yell at him, asking him if he was crazy.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm in charge! Now do as you're ordered. We are not leaving him defenseless, Period! New mission, Defend him at all costs." Ian said saying he wasn't replaceable as all of them were.

"Please, Don't go on about replaceable! He's a failure too many of us have died because of! You're saying you want more of us to die for that monster?" Rico asked causing Logan to snap. He marched up to her, shoving Ian to the side. While Levi had taught the boy to restrain but this lady broke it.

"Hey! You best shut your mouth right now! He is no monster, he doesn't even know why he has the ability to do what he does and he still saved the 104th yesterday. If you ever speak of him like that I'll cut your tongue out. Understood?" Logan yelled causing Rico to back down slightly as Logan stormed back to Mikasa.

"Ian, I'm going to go do what you told me too. I'll go take out the six-meter and then the others that I see." Logan said as he flew from the roof. He flew through the air towards the titan, flying past him to wrap his line around his neck. Logan let out a primal yell as he started to spin as the captain taught him, cutting the nape. He did the process over and over again until he saw Mikasa talking to Armin who was on Erens knocked out titan's body.

"You guys okay?" Logan asked as he skidded across the roof to a stop. He changed out his blade as he waited for a response.

"I have a plan!" Armin yelled causing Logan to nod, trusting the boy with the mission. Logan and Mikasa watched as Armin raised his swords in the air and plunged them into the nape causing Eren to snap awake, his titan body thrashing around.

"Goodmorning sunshine!" Logan yelled as Mikasa yelled at Armin to getaway. Three more titans walked through the gate, all ten meters and attacking their team.

"Mikasa, we gotta go," Logan said as they dashed away to help their team, flying through the air as fast as they could. Ian dodged out of the way of one of the large hands before Mikasa flew past, cutting his nape. Logan let out a cheerful yell as he flew past, holding up a thumbs up.

Logan cut down the other two before landing next to his team, making sure everyone was okay before a rumbling beneath their feet caught their attention. Eren marched towards the hole with the boulder on his back.

"Well holy shit. Looks like humanity will actually get a win after all." Logan said as Armin flew down next to them as he explained that Eren was back in control.

"Defend him! It doesn't matter if it's to the last man! We need to make sure he makes it there!" Ian said as Mitabi jumped to distract the titans.

"You three go down there immediately!" Ian commanded, Logan didn't need to think twice about it, flying down Erens shoulders.

"About time you woke up! You have a nice nap?" Logan teased before he jumped down from him, slicing the nape of a titan that was getting too close for comfort. Armin and Mikasa joined him in escorting Eren.

Rico flew out of nowhere and gouged one of the eyes of the titan causing it to fall to the ground before Logan flew to the sky, letting out a yell as he killed the last titan in the way of humanity's victory.

With the last titan dead, Eren plugged the hole in the wall, sitting in front of it being exhausted. Logan used the last of his gas to fly up onto Erens soldiers, giving his large head a pat.

"You did good, you did good." Logan said, his voice fading. The past two days he had to of killed over thirty Titans and truth be told, he had been exhausted. He sat on the titan's soldier before his eyes forced themselves closed as he passed out.


	4. Part 4: Welcome to The Scouts

|IN THE PAST|

Logan sat in his living room as his mom cooked breakfast as she did almost every morning. His father sat next to him on the couch, seemingly planning out the day for the family. His father had returned from his work and was staying home for the week. Logan could almost taste the food his mother was making when his father got his attention.

"Hey kiddo, do you want to go into town later with me and get some stuff for your birthday?" Joel, Logan's father asked causing the boy to wear a smile a wide smile and nod. Joel chuckled as the food was placed on the table, Logan's mother telling them to hurry up and get it before it got cold.

The family ate breakfast talking about their plans for the day before a knock at the door interrupted them. Logan's mom excused herself from the table to open the door. When she did she got two words out before someone grabbed her and threw her to the ground causing Joel to get up from the table and grab Logan, already knowing who was at the door. He pulled him into the parent's bedroom, grabbing something from the bedside table drawer.

Logan was fixated on the door, worried about his mom, he hadn't even noticed his father sticking him with a needle, injecting a metallic-like liquid into his son's arm with a shaky sigh. The door began to shake as it was kicked, the men outside yelling to come out.

\-----------------------------

Logan's eyes snapped open as he let out a sob, the memories from all of those years coming back to haunt him as they had almost every night. He started to look around the room, not familiar with it.

"Logan! You're up!" A groggy Petra said, having been asleep. Logan's eyes whipped around the room trying to locate one face. Eren Yeager.

"Where's Eren?" Logan's scratchy voice asked causing Petra to slightly smile, finding it cute that her friend was worried about his crush. Logan rolled his eyes, grabbing a cup full of water and taking a long drink of it.

"He's being questioned by the commander and Levi as we speak, Erwin want's to get him in the scouts to repair the hole in Wall Maria," Petra spoke causing Logan to nod, it had made sense. Logan had the same thought when he first saw the power of Eren.

"Well well well, would you look who's awake!" Hange Zoe said as she walked through the front door with a smile on her face, glad to see her friend awake and okay. Logan gave her a big smile as he was happy to see her. She had been on a mission while the battle for Trost was happening.

"Hange! How was the mission?" Logan asked as she gave him a side hug. Hange shrugged as she sighed. Logan also shrugged before Hange helped him out of the bed.

"Come on then, We have someone to go break outta jail! Your little crush I hear? Hmm?" Hange said, poking Logan in the side causing him to slightly laugh before blushing. Logan looked at Petra with confused eyes before she mouthed a 'Sorry!'

\------------------

Hange, Mitche, and Logan all made their way down the hallway, military police whispering to themselves about the three high ranking members of the Survey Corps.

"So, I've heard that you've taken an interest in this boy, Ey Logan?" Mitche asked causing Logan to roll his eyes, worried about how many people Petra had been told.

"Jeez, Petra has a big mouth. It's just a crush, don't worry about it." Logan grumbled out causing Mitche to slightly chuckle.

"I'm more worried about the boy's safety if he breaks your heart. He'd have every high ranking official of the Survey Corps on his ass." Mitch joked causing Logan to crack a smile. He had missed having Mitche around, he was a very enjoyable person to hang out with. Even if he did want to smell every living thing.

The trio arrived at the cell, the military police soldiers seemingly bullying Eren. Logan gave them both death stares as Hange began to interrogate Eren on his health. Logan pulled her from the bars, opening up the cell.

"You alright? Last time I saw you, you were passed out." Logan said as he uncuffed the boy from the wall. Eren nodded, feeling his wrists causing Logan to frown, knowing he'd have more on in a few seconds.

"Are you? I heard they took you to the hospital. I didn't hurt you did I?" Eren asked, cringing at the thought. Logan furiously shook his head, adamant on the boy not having hurt him. Eren gave him a small smile as Hange told him he'd have to wear more handcuffs.

Eren nodded, putting his hands out of the cell. The trio left the jail area, Eren with his hands behind Erens back.

Hange introduced the two commanders before looking over to Logan with a slight smile.

"I'm sure you know our adorable little Logan by now." Hange chuckled causing Logan to hit her in the back of the head lightly getting her to shut up. Eren slightly chuckled as he nodded, looking to the boy who was his age.

"Well shoot. We used up all the time with small talk and we're here!" Hange said, stopping in the middle of the hallway by a set big door. Eren looked to Logan who gave him a comforting smile, subconsciously placing his hand on Eren's back.

"It might get rough in there okay? Just don't listen to them, they're closed-minded assholes who are scared. Don't let it get to you, okay?" Logan said, causing Eren to smile and nod as they entered the courtroom, the military police grabbing Eren and Logan leaving his side to go stand with Levi and Erwin.

Erwin gave him a warm smile and a small hug as he greeted the boy. Levi didn't break his cold exterior but gave him a quick pat on the back. Logan quietly said hello to Armin and Mikasa giving them comforting smile as the premier took his seat and began to talk to Eren.

\--------------------

"Levi, you didn't have to go that far!" Logan grumbled as he tended to the wounds of Eren. Levi had beaten the shit out of him in front of everyone. While Logan knew it was necessary for them to get Eren, he thought Levi might've gone a tad too far.

"Tsh, shut up brat, the kid is fine." Levi groaned as he leaned against the wall, keeping his eyes locked on the two boys across the room from him. Erwin made his way into the room, explaining that he was sorry about the beating but it was necessary.

"It's fine, I understand. Logan, I'm fine, you don't need to do anything." Eren whined as Logan squinted his eyes and shook his head, still looking the boy over before letting out a 'Hmph' and sitting next to him as Erwin made his way to the two teenagers.

"You have my utmost respect. I'm glad you're on the team." Erwin said to Eren causing him to beam with a smile. Logan watched the interaction, trying to hide his smile, it was adorable seeing Eren so happy.

"Me too! Glad to be here sir!" Eren said, taking Erwins much bigger hand before Levi marched over and sat in between the two boys, throwing his arm on the couch. Logan groaned as Levi pushed him to the side.

"So, Eren. You don't resent me now do you?" Levi asked causing Logan to roll his eyes, the man had played the same card on Logan many times after training.

"No, I can see that what you did was necessary," Eren spoke causing Logan to sigh, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it from Levi.

"Good, see Logan, he understands," Levi said dryly causing Logan to fake a laugh before standing up and going to the other side of the couch.

"Still, don't you think you went a little too far?" Hange asked causing Logan to point at her with wide eyes, moving to her side.

"See! Thank you Hange! Jeez." Logan said causing the silent Mitche to laugh from the other side of the room. He thought it was adorable how Logan was defending Eren.

"You knocked his tooth out for god's sake!" Hange finished, taking it from her pocket to show the men, Levi making fun of her for picking it up, calling her disgusting.

The group went off on their own conversations causing Logan to whisper the words that were on his mind since the courtroom.

"Welcome to the Scouts, Yeager," Logan whispered causing Eren to blush.


	5. Part 5: Yesterday

Logan smiled as he looked around the forest. He loved the greenery of the forest, it was a contrast to the interior of the wall.

"Logan! Stop daydreaming!" Olou said, getting the boy's attention. Logan rolled his eyes at the man, making a quip about him trying to sound like Levi.

Logan noticed Eren, looking around the Forrest in excitement, it had must've been a long time since he's seen this much green.

Logan patted his horse as he slowly made his way over towards Eren, still just watching his face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Logan asked as he looked around as well. Eren mumbled out a "mhm" as he kept on the trail.

"You don't need to worry, Levi won't say anything if you're talking to me," Logan said causing Eren to slightly smile at him.

"Why is that?" Eren asked, curious about the relationship of the two. He knew that the captain was protective of the boy, he did threaten him that Logan was his priority.

"Why is what? Levi being okay with me talking to you?" Logan asked curiously, Eren nodded causing Logan to sigh as he wasn't sure if he was ready to retell the story.

"Boys, Stop your flirting. We're here." Petra said causing Logan to groan of embarrassment as Olou made his way to the other side of Eren, telling him about how he wouldn't be afraid to kill the boy if need be.

Logan quickly slapped the side of Olous horse causing it to buck and Olou to bite his tongue. Logan chuckled as the older man gave him a glare. Logan stuck his tongue out at the man as they quickly dismounted their horses. Eld and Gunther made their way to the front as Logan grabbed some of the bags he had hanging from the back of his horse.

"Logan, I have a question," Eren asked from behind him, Logan turned his head, nodding to tell him to continue.

"How many have you killed? Titans." Eren spoke causing Logan to furrow his eyebrows, curious on the number himself. He had stopped keeping count months ago.

"Must be over a hundred now, I don't think I have as many as Levi but I have a decent chunk. Why do you ask?" Logan asked, placing the bags by the door.

"Just curious," Eren said with a slight smile.

"Oi! Boys! We're cleaning. Hurry up." Levi yelled causing Logan to sigh, he knew it was coming. He had figured the old headquarters had been dirty but he had hoped it would be up to Levi's standards.

\------------------------------

Everyone had switched to their casual clothes to clean the Castle, Logan had been working with Levi most of the time like normal.

"So, You and the boy?" Levi spoke, breaking the silence that had been there for a few minutes. Logan gave him a strange look as he finished tidying up the bed in the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked, sitting on the bed looking to his guardian. Levi scoffed as he turned around and pulled his mask down.

"You like him, don't you?" Levi asked, squinting his eyes at the boy, seeing him try to hide a blush as his eyes went wide.

"NO! It's nothing." Logan spoke, raising his voice causing Levi to slightly smirk at the boy, it actually brought a small bit of light to his heart to see the boy experience love.

"Just be careful, Ey brat?" Levi chuckled as he continued to clean the room.  
——————

The squad sat down for dinner, all eating as Logan slowly strummed on a guitar he had found in the attic. Logan slightly nodded his head to the music he was making, going along with the notes in his head off in his own world.

"Logan!" Gunther shouted catching the boy's attention. The boy's head snapped up towards the squad at the table. His family.

"Hmph?" Logan asked, worried that something might've been going on.

"We were asking where you were sleeping tonight." Eld said chuckling as he took a long sip of his alcohol.

Logan looked to Eren before pointing his head at the boy.

"Wherever he sleeps I suppose," Logan mumbled as he continued to strum on the guitar.

"You're not sleeping anywhere near him," Levi said, quickly discarding the answer. Logan cocked his head back surprised at the quick answer.

"What? Why?" Logan asked, leaning the guitar on the table. Levi sighed before answering, laying his hand on his face.

"Logan, The mission isn't to comfort him, keep him warm. It's to kill him if he gets out of control." Levi replied, squinting his eyes at the boy.

"That's your mission. My mission is to make sure it doesn't come to that!" Logan said, staring at Levi, the rest of the squad watching the rare argument between the two. Levi scoffed at the boy, leaning back on his chair.

"You just want to be close to him because you like him. You're putting him above the safety of this squad!" Levi spoke out causing Logan's eyes to widen. Levi had just said the thing that would've pissed Logan off more than anything.

"You shut your fucking mouth. You know I love each and every one of you more than anything. How dare you." Logan said, his face red in anger as he picked up the guitar and slammed the door to the room. Logan sighed as he made his way up the stairs to the top of the castle. When the corps had been there over a year ago he had found a small room that seemingly no one else knew about.

He opened the door and closed it quietly, being sure at least Petra was trying to find him. He opened the small window hatches and sat in the windowsill. He watched the moon slowly descend through the sky as he strummed on the guitar, playing a slow melody that he had learned.

The quiet opening of the door got the boys attention, he turned his head towards the doorframe, his body still not moving from the windowsill. He saw the green eyes that he had started to see in his dreams peer around the corner, widening at the boy in the window.

"There you are! I thought you had run away into the woods or something." Eren said, walking in and closing the door behind him. Logan scoffed at the idea before returning his gaze to the night sky. Eren made his way to the window, giving Logan's legs a small pat to get him to move them.

The two boys sat on the windowsill, not talking for what seemed like hours. They both just sat and looked at the stars. Surprisingly, Eren was the one who broke the silence.

"Why do you care so much? About me being happy and staying alive." Eren mumbled out, not taking his gaze away from the sky. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, in all honesty, he didn't know.

"I'm not sure," Logan said with a sigh at the end. He wished he had a reason, it wasn't because he had a crush on the boy or because it was what Erwin told him to do.

"You shouldn't stick up for me like that. I can do it on my own." Eren said, finally looking at Logan, giving him a hard look. Logan cracked a smile before lightly chuckling.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Logan said as he put the guitar back in his lap, giving his hands something to do. Eren smiled at the sound of Logan's chuckle mixed with the guitar strings.

"Do you know any full songs?" Eren asked, a content smile appearing on his face. Logan nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. Eren had noticed that Logan had done that quite a bit. Eren made a hand gesture, almost telling him to go on with it. Logan gave him a slight nod, starting to strum in a rhythm.

"I walk, through the valley. of the shadow of death and I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all." Logan sung out as he strummed on the guitar, focusing on getting the notes right and nothing else.

Eren watched the slightly older and much taller boy seemingly forget about all of the problems in the world, as did Eren. There weren't any titans in that short time, it was just the two boys and the moon.

To Logan's surprise, He felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see a fluff of black hair, Eren had let his head fall on the boy's shoulder, quickly falling asleep. Logan's smile was beaming brighter than the moon at the sight. The boy who had been through hell the past few days looked so peaceful.

Logan picked the boy up, carrying him down the stairs towards the basement. He passed by his room, seeing it slightly open. He peaked through the door, seeing Levi and Petra talking. Logan peaked his head in, whispering to the two.

"I'm going to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." Logan whispered, pushing the door open with his back. Levi's eyes snapped to the boy before squinting at what he was holding. Petra covered her smile before she let out a quiet 'Awh'

Logan gave her a smile before going to leave the room before Levi's voice called out to him.

"Logan!' Levi's commanding voice said causing the boy to freeze. He turned around to face his captain.

"You guys can sleep in here. You seem tired and he seems like he could use an actual bed." Levi sighed causing Petra and Logan to smile. The couple left the room, Petra giving the boy a kiss on the cheek as a goodnight. Logan very carefully laid Eren on the bed, making sure he had a blanket covering his body.

Logan went to lay on the floor when a hand gripped his wrist. Eren had his eyes open ever so slightly.

"Stop being an idiot and just get in the bed," Eren mumbled out causing Logan to smile tiredly and climb into bed. Logan kept distance between the boy and himself, showing as much respect as possible. Logan felt his eyes fall to a close, falling into Unconsciousness

\-------------------------------------


	6. Part 6: The Titan Murders

Logan's eyes snapped open as he woke from his dreamless sleep. It was a surprise that he hadn't had any nightmares but it had been a welcome surprise. Logan tried to stand yet he felt an arm wrapped around his waist. The blonde boy looked down, spotting Eren holding onto the boy for dear life it seemed. Logan let his hand roam to the sleeping boy's hair, running it through the soft hair of his friend. He wanted to stay there forever, no more titans, no more killing. Just him and Eren, living there forever.

Before Logan could wake the boy up, he heard the door crack open, Petras familiar eyes peaked through, widening at the sight. She knew they were sleeping in the same room but the same bed?

"Moving a little quick are you?" Petra teased, causing Logan to roll his eyes. Logan put a finger to his mouth, telling the girl to be quiet as he got out of the bed. He carefully unwrapped the boy's arm from his waist and made his way to the hallway where Petra and Eld had been waiting.

"So, how was your night?" Eld asked, a smirk evident on his face. Logan sighed before running his hand over his face.

"You too?" Logan sighed as Petra chuckled at the two Levi squad members. If she hadn't known any better, she would have never had thought the two were two of the most deadly people known to man.

"So what did you need?" Logan asked, breaking away from his conversation with Eld to talk to the female of the group.

"Oh! Hange wanted to have a meeting with Eren, to explain some test she'd be running. She's in her office." Petra said causing Logan to nod tiredly, normally he'd ask more about it but he trusted Hange and he was exhausted.

"I'll get the kid up. You guys wanna get some breakfast while he's doing that?" Logan asked causing Petra to nod and Eld to let out an 'Mhm' before walking away next to Petra. Logan yawned as he opened the door to his room, the sunlight from the window shining onto the boy. Logan climbed his way onto the bed, balancing himself on his knees.

"Eren... Time to wake up." Logan whispered, slightly shaking the boy awake. His emerald eyes opened slowly, seemingly focusing on the boy who had been covered in sunlight, a smile blooming on the boys face.

"Come on get up. Section Commander Hange wants to explain some stuff to you." Logan said, standing up from the bed and pulling his boots on. Eren watched the boy pull on his scout jacket, looking to the still half asleep boy.

"So uh, thank you. For last night. I haven't slept that well in quite a long time." Logan mumbled out causing Eren to slightly blush at him.

"Yeah. Me too." Eren simply said bashfully, sitting up in the bed. He had been wearing jeans and his white button-up shirt from yesterday. Logan tossed some of his own clothes at the boy, giving him a small smile before opening the door.

"I'll see ya later Eren, be safe," Logan said before slipping out of the room.

\----------------

"No! Not a chance!" Logan chuckled out as he ate a piece of his breakfast. Petra laughed, throwing her head back as Eld smiled at the pair.

"I'm telling you, kid, you could beat him! Especially if he hurt Petra or insulted Yeager." Eld mused causing Petra to stifle a harder laugh as she continued eating. Logan rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his drink.

"There's not a chance he could! Levi has far more experience in fighting!" Olou said causing Gunther to slap the back of the older man's head causing Logan to fully break, he took deep breathes in between laughs as he wiped tears from his face.

"Oh my god Olou, you should've seen your face!" Logan breathed out as he tried to catch his breath, trying not to choke on the food he had just eaten. Olou even let out a chuckle as Levi took a seat at the table, a small biscuit on his plate.

"What's all the fuss about?" Levi asked, sounding as bored as ever.

"Eld and Petra seem to think that Logan here has a chance in beating you in a sparring session, Captain," Olou said causing the air to seemingly be sucked out of the room. Logan eyed his captain, a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh, is that so? Hmph." Levi said, taking a bite from his biscuit, looking at the boy across the table.

"What do you think, Brat?" Levi asked as he munched down on his biscuit, still playfully eyeing the boy. Logan squinted at the man, a smirk still playing on his face.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I think I could take you, old man." Logan said causing Levi to let out a chuckle. The two smiled at each other, causing the rest of the table to laugh.

The boy had just finished his breakfast as someone busted through the door.

"Well, I guess we'll have to quell the rumors then, ey brat?" Levi said, finishing his biscuits, Logan's eyes widened at the proposition.

"Well, What do I get if I win? After all, I'd be putting my body on the line so." Logan spoke playfully causing Levi to shrug.

"I demand two things. One, I want a cat." Logan started causing Levi to sigh. The two had had the cat conversation countless times. Logan had asked for a cat the third day he was officially in the scouts.

"Fine. But It's you and Petra will be responsible for it." Levi said causing Logan's eyes to widen with glee, Petra let out an exciting yell as she and Logan did their handshake.

"Two. I want you to treat Eren better." Logan said, focusing back on his goal causing Levi to scoff, nodding. Right as the two were about to go outside to spar, one of the military police stormed into the room they were in, screaming about how the titans they had captured days ago had been killed.

Logan's eyes snapped to Levi in confusion, someone had killed them in the middle of the night? Levi looked at the boy with the same confusion for a brief second before his face returned to his bored demeanor.

\-----------------------

Logan walked around the now titan skeletons, curious about how someone got in and out so fast. Hange had been standing in front of the bodies, screaming about how terrible it was.

"How'd this happen?" Eren asked Levi when Logan stood to the side of the two. Levi scoffed before saying to forget about it, it had been the military police's job. Levi walked away leaving the two younger boys staring at the skeletons.

"Is this what's gonna happen to me? If I lose control?" Eren asked, not taking his eyes off the bodies. Logan shook his head, knowing it wouldn't come to that.

"No. I won't let this happen to you, Yeager." Logan said as he patted the boy on the shoulder and walked towards the exit of the area. He was still tired and had things to do for Levi that day, plus he needed to ride back to trost for the ceremony the next night.

Logan walked past Erwin, giving him a sad smile and a nod before meeting Levi towards the gate.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Logan asked his captain, not looking at him. After all, the traitor who killed the two titans could still be among them. Levi hummed out a response causing Logan to nod.

"Something smells like a rat," Logan spoke out causing Levi to nod, knowing that someone from the government had done this.

Sorry, this chapter is so short! I'm really excited for the next one! Hope you enjoyed it regardless!


	7. Part 7: The 104th Scout Regiment

Logan buttoned up his shirt as he got ready for the ceremony of the night. After all of the bloodshed and fighting the cadet core went through the days before, it had been time for them to officially choose a regiment to join. Levi and the others were also to go on patrol that morning however Erwin called for Logan, Gunthar, and Petra to come to Trost, trying to get as many people as possible to join the scouts.

"Logan? You busy?" Logan heard Eren's voice ask from the door behind him, Logan looked away from the mirror and towards the door, telling Eren it was fine for him to come in.

"What's up?" Logan asked as he continued to pull on his clothes, feeling awkward in fancy clothes instead of his normal scout attire.

"I know you're going to Trost with the Commander, is there any chance if you saw my friends, you could tell them I was okay? Mikasa and Armin?" Eren asked, trying not to bother the boy. Logan gave him a weird look before nodding.

"Of course I will, I'll tell them all about our adventures of cleaning the castle." Logan teased the boy who gave him a glare and a shove causing Logan to laugh. Eren chuckled a tiny bit before sitting on the bed next to Logan.

"I don't get why Captain Levi won't let me go with you guys. I wanna see my friends." Eren sighed causing Logan to nod.

"It's because he only trusts himself to be able to contain you if something happens," Logan spoke causing Eren to nod, already knowing that.

"I'll deliver your message though Yeager, you better be safe on that patrol though," Logan spoke, ruffling the shorter boys hair before he pulled his boots on. Eren was about to respond when the door opened, Petra peeking her head in.

"Logan, it's time to go kiddo." Petra's soft voice spoke causing Logan to nod and stand from the bed, Eren following him up.

"You know, I'm not gonna be around to save you so, don't die yeah?" Logan said to Eren, turning to face the boy. Eren gave him a smile and nodded before saluting him. Logan looked at the salute before shaking his head. They had been past saluting at that point. Logan pulled the boy into a hug, surprising Eren. Eren wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist, placing his head into his chest.

"I'll be seeing you, Yeager," Logan said as he pulled away from the warm hug. Eren gave him a smile and a quick nod before leaving the room, passing Petra in the doorway.

\--------------

Logan's smile widened as he approached the small stables of the old scout headquarters. He quickly found his way to his horse that Levi got him years ago.

"Hey, Stark, how you doing boy?" Logan said, petting the mane of the horse. The horse neighed as Logan smiled, placing his saddle on him.

The boy climbed up onto the back of the animal, patting his neck. Logan rode the black and white horse from the stables, meeting his two friends at the gate.

"You guys ready?" Logan asked, Petra and Gunther nodding before taking off down the trail, Logan following close behind.

——————————

Erwin had been waiting for the arrival of half of the Levi squad when they arrived, cloaked in green, and smiles on their face. Logan quickly dismounted Stark, giving Erwin a hug. Petra and Gunther saluted the man who saluted back, welcoming them back to Trost.

"How's Yeager doing? The captain hasn't killed him yet has he?" Erwin asked as the walked towards the area where they were holding the ceremony.

"Pfft, like Logan would let that happen." Petra scoffed causing Logan to slap her arm. Erwin raised his overly large eyebrows at the two, asking what she meant by that.

"Yeager and Logan, they've gotten quite close in the short time," Gunther informed Erwin causing him to smirk at the boy.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you later, can we please just focus on the ceremony! I've had enough embarrassment for one day." Logan sighed, running his hand over his face. Erwin laughed and nodded as they arrived at the stage.

"So, how many do you think will join us?" Gunther asked, elbowing the boy in the side causing him to grunt. Logan shrugged before shaking his head.

"Gun, you gotta realize that this cadet corp. They've seen and fought the titans already. Their friends have died right in front of them, so I don't know." Logan spoke, watching the commander tell some people what to do on stage to prepare for the ceremony.

"Logan, come here kid," Erwin said, signaling the boy to come to him with his hand.

Logan broke apart from his two comrades, jumping from the ground to the stage.

"I need a favor, son," Erwin said, sighing at the end of the sentence. Logan's face broke into one of confusion as he nodded.

"Sadies has gathered ten of the top of the class in one of the barracks, would you mind talking to them? I know you fought alongside some of them and well, to be honest, we need all the recruits we can get." Erwin explained causing Logan to nod, asking where they were.

————————

Logan sat on Stark, the animal slowly trotting towards the far-out barracks of the training area. Logan swayed side from to side as he went with the horse's movements, watching some of the cadets trained. He spotted a blonde boy getting yelled at by commandant Sadies, he recognized the boy instantly.

Logan rode over to them, watching as Sadies continued to discipline the boy. Armin nodded furiously, understanding what he was saying.

"Commandant Sadies! Would you mind if I borrowed Mr.Armin from you? I'd love for him to be at the meeting." Logan spoke, Stark stopping a few feet away from the pair. Sadies sighed before telling Armin to go with the boy.

Logan stuck his hand down to the boy, pulling him rather easily upon the horse.

"Corporal Logan? What're you doing here?" Armin asked Logan, not expecting to see the scout Corporal until after the ceremony.

"The Commander has me come down here, try and get a few more people to join us." Logan spoke, holding the reins for the horse and looking around the camping area.

"Oh that makes sense. Well I know I'm joining, Mikasa too." Armin said causing Logan to grin before nodding, already having a feeling about the choice the two would make.

The two teenagers arrived at the barracks, hitching the horse to the building as they opened the door to greet the cadets.

Inside stood the eight soldiers that played the biggest part in retaking the supply room during the battle of Trost. Logan smiles at the sight of the friends. Armin walked past the boy to greet Mikasa who had been preoccupied in the far corner of the room.

"Corporal Logan! Good to see you again sir!" A booming voice said from his side causing Logan to look and see a tall blonde boy with an even taller brunette flanking him. Logan smiled the two cadets.

"Reiner Braun, Good to see you too!" Logan said, sticking his hand out to the boy who took it and squeezed tightly. Logan did the same with Bertholdt, happy to see them.

Logan greeted everyone before reaching Mikasa, wanting enough time to tell her about Eren. After he said his farewell to Christa he found Mikasa and Armin talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Mikasa, Armin," Logan said, leaning against the wall next to them. Mikasa looked at him and slightly smiled before waving.

"I heard you got the number one spot, that's very impressive!" Logan said to Mikasa causing her to nod and thank the boy.

"Logan, Corporal Logan, hows Eren? It's great to see you but I'm worried about him after the courthouse. I swear to god if I see that little man again I'll kill him." Mikasa said causing Logan to slightly chuckle.

"While that would be a very interesting thing to watch, Eren is good! He hasn't had to deal with Levi much as I've been trying my best to keep him off of him." Logan said causing Mikasa to sigh with relief along with Armin.

"He said he misses you guys and that he'll see you soon." Logan continues causing Mikasa to nod and fiddle with her scarf.

"I'm glad that you'll be joining us, even if I'm afraid you might be the only ones," Logan said, a sad smile on his face. He knew there was a slim chance of a high number of the cadets to join after Trost, he couldn't blame them for it either.

"Well, they're definitely not the only two," Reiner said, overhearing the corporals remark. Bertholdt gave him a tight-knit smile, seemingly nervous about joining the scouts.

"You two thinking about joining?" Logan asked the slightly taller man who nodded. Logan smiled at them before he heard another two voice pipe into the conversation

"Well, you kinda saved my ass back in Trost so, I guess I owe you," Connie said from behind Logan, Sasha agreeing. Logan shook his head, feeling bad about being their reason to sign up.

"No, I'm not going to be the reason you two join the scouts. Neither of you owes me anything." Logan said, trying to make the two think for themselves. Connie shook his head, being the stubborn kid.

"We're signing up on our own accord sir. It would be an honor to serve with you." Sasha said from beside him, saluting the corporal. It warmed his heart, having this many people willing to fight alongside him after Trost.

"Well, I can promise you this. If you do all join the scouts. You will get to see more of this world than anyone who stays here." Logan said with a smile, thinking of the memories of the adventures with his family.

Hours later Logan watched Erwin speak to the crowd of cadets, telling them about the survey corps. As he finished his speech, Logan sighed as he saw most of the cadets leave, he couldn't blame them but he was still disappointed. He looked at his feet, shaking his head before looking up to see the few left. He smiled at the cadets who stayed, they must've been the bravest people he had known.


	8. Part 8: Thank You

"Eld!!" Logan huffed as he knocked on the door of the second in command of Levi squad late at night. A groggy looking Eld opened the door, his blonde hair drooping down onto his face.

"Kid? You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Eld mumbled out as he rubbed his eyes. Logan nodded as he pushed past the man into the room, scanning it for the familiar face of Eren Yeager.

"What's going on?" Eld asked as he closed the door to his room, sitting on his bed. Logan sighed as he pushed his hair back to get it off of his face.

"I just got back and can't find Yeager anywhere. I checked the cellar and he wasn't there." Logan spoke as he sighed, worried for his friend. Eld slightly smiled at the boy before ruffling his hair.

"I snuck the kid into your room a few hours earlier. He was having nightmares and well, what the captain doesn't know won't hurt him." Eld said causing Logan to sigh, a weight coming off of his body.

"You remind me of myself when I met Emily," Eld said causing Logan to shake his head at the man.

"You're tired Eld, it's nothing like that," Logan said as he huffed. Eld looked at the boy with confusion in his eyes, the man couldn't wrap his head around why Logan wouldn't just admit he had a crush on the boy to anyone but Petra.

"Kid, why are you denying it? You told Petra that-" Eld was saying before the boy cut him off.

"I told Petra that before I actually knew Eren. He's like, I don't know. He's so kind and smart and brave." Logan said as he looked at Eld who had a confused face on.

"Okay? What has that got to do with you?" Eld asked, curious about the boy's worry over the situation. While he was the one to try to give him advice on girls, he didn't expect him to develop feelings for a Titan shifting boy.

"And I'm me, Eld! I'm just some kid who is somewhat good at killing titans! Just some kid who couldn't protect his mother and father! Just some kid." Logan said, finally letting his emotions getting the best of him. Tears flew from his face as he tried his best to cover them. He hated crying and looking weak in front of his comrades.

"Oh...Kiddo. Come here." Eld said, moving his body to the kid who he thought of as a little brother and pulled him into a hug, letting the tears soak into his bare shoulder.

That's how they sat for a few minutes, Eld rubbing the boys back and trying to calm him down. Logan hadn't let his emotions out in as long as he could remember. He always needed to be strong, for his comrades or humanity.

"Logan, I want to tell you something okay? I need you to listen." Eld said, pulling his body away from the boy who nodded.

"You are not just some kid. You are a survivor, you made it through what happened with your parents. You've made it through countless expeditions, hell you've killed more titans than I have. You are not just some kid. You inspire the whole squad to be better." Eld said, keeping his hand on the boys back. Logan nodded as he sniffles.

"Thank you, Eld. I'm sorry for waking you up as I did." Logan said as he rubbed his face to try to scrub away the tears. Eld gave him a soft smile before responding.

"Don't apologize, kiddo, I'm always here if you need advice. Now go get some sleep okay?" Eld said as Logan stood from Eld's bed. Logan nodded as he made his way to the exit.

"Oh, and Logan?" Eld said, still focused on the boy in front of him. Logan turned, curious what Eld could've forgotten.

"The boy, Yeager. He'd be lucky to have you." Eld said with a smile and a yawn. Logan's cheeks got hot as he nodded.

"Have a good night's sleep, brother. Love you." Eld said as Logan opened the door quietly.

"Love you too, Brother," Logan said with a smile as he made his way up the stairs towards his room, finding his door slightly ajar. Logan slowly pushed it open, moonlight shining on his face.

The boy looked over towards his bed, spotting a mess of black hair sticking out in different directions from a sleeping boy who had been under the covers. Logan smiled slightly as he pulled his boots off, along with taking his scout jacket off. He quickly unbuttoning his shirt, leaving him bare-chested and in jeans. He quickly replaced the jeans with more comfortable pajama pants and slid his way into the bed, careful as to not wake the boy next to him.

"Logan?" A tired and groggy voice asked from the other side of the bed causing the boy to wince in embarrassment.

"What're you doing up? It's late." Logan said as he looked to the now awake boy. The moonlight came through the window and hit the boy directly on his face, illuminating his barley open tired green eyes.

"I wasn't until I felt the bed shift. I didn't think you were supposed to be back until tomorrow." Eren asked, sitting up more and propping his body up onto his elbows.

"I got back early, Stark tends to go fast when I let him." Logan chuckled as he sniffled again from crying. Erens eyebrows furrow at the sound.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying? Did something happen?" Eren asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No, no I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Logan said, fully laying down in the bed. Eren sighed before laying down as well.

"Just so uh, you know. You've helped me a lot in the past few weeks. You've been so kind and if I can help you I'd do it in a second." Eren mumbled out causing Logan to anxiously nod.

"Just Uhm. Can you uh-uhm do the thing you did the other night?" Logan stuttered our causing Eren to cautiously nod, not knowing the boy had known about that.

"Oh yeah, of course," Eren said, moving his body closer to the Corporal. Eren's slender arm wrapped around Logan's bare abdomen, pulling him close to him.

"Is this okay?" Eren whispered, worried about doing something wrong. Logan mumbled out a 'mhm.' Logan was extremely happy it had been dark in the room or it would've been much harder to hide his blush.

"Thank you," Logan mumbled out causing Eren to make a strange noise as he heard the words.

"What for?" Eren asked, his breath tickling the back of Logan's neck. Logan felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt it.

"Caring, I guess. You're kinda the first person my age to actually wanna talk to me. I guess I scare the normal kids." Logan sighed as Eren listened.

"You don't need to thank me for that. Now go to bed, we both have training in the morning." Eren said, his eyes fluttering to a close.

Logan felt himself snuggle his bare back against the button-up shirt of Eren, his eyes fluttering to a close and once again, having nightmares sleep.

\-------------------------------------

"That's a good boy!" Logan said as he fed Stark his food after training, the horse had helped him win in a race against Gunther.

"Oi! Brat!" Levi yelled from across the grounds, walking quickly towards the boy. Logan patted the side of the horse's neck before turning to face his guardian.

"Yes small man?" Logan teased causing Levi to glare at him before also giving Stark a pat on his neck.

"You're in a good mood," Levi said, looking to the taller boy who slightly smiled at himself before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just happy to be home." Logan said causing Levi to nod.

"So, we never got to spar the other day did we?" Levi asked causing Logan's eyes to widen. Were they seriously going to spar?

"Oh no, I guess we didn't. Worried I might be able to beat you, old man?" Logan asked, wrapping Starks reins to the fence to get him to stay.

"Tch, not a chance," Levi said before he called over the rest of the squad. Petra was the first one to make it to them, trying to talk them out of it not wanting anyone to get hurt. Eld was able to talk her out of it, however.

"You remember the stakes, yes?" Levi asked as he pulled his wings of freedom cloak off, Logan doing the same.

"Of course, I get a cat, you treat Eren better and I get to decide what we have for dinner tonight," Logan said, adding on the dinner.

Levi sighed before nodding, seemingly not worrying about the consequences of losing. Logan quickly got into his stance, holding his arms in front of himself to gauge the distance. Within seconds the two had put each other in different holds, Levi had the advantage one second, Logan having it the next. It was a close battle of strength ending in Levi on top of Logan, about to punch the boy to end the fight. Logan pushed his head to the side, dodging the punch as he threw his legs around the man's arm, trapping it. He used his leg strength to force Levi to the ground, pulling on the man's arm. Within a few seconds, Logan felt a quick but firm tap on his leg. Logan's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened.

"I won?" Logan asked, unwrapping his legs from the man's torso. Levi sat up feeling his arm as he looked to the boy, a slight smirk on his face.

"Holy shit Logan! You actually beat the Captain!" Eld yelled out, running up to the boy, gripping his shirt in his hands. Logan's eyes stayed wide as he stood, walking over to his guardian.

"Are you okay? I didn't actually hurt you did I?" Logan asked, looking over the man who scoffed at the idea.

"Tch. You couldn't hurt me if you tried Kid. Good fight." Levi said patting the boy on the arm before walking over to Petra to talk to her. Logan looked to the four others in the group, surprise lacing his face as he walked to them.

"I can't believe it."

"I don't think he can either, Gunther."

"Psh, he let you win. No way the captain would fall for that move."

"Logan! Are you alright? That was crazy!"

The men all talked at once, Logan slowly nodded before Eld laughed, pulling the boy into a hug, thanking him for the entertainment.

\----------------------


	9. Part 9: A Promise

It had been a month since the duel between two of the greatest warriors of the scouts. The newest group of scouts had been in training, learning the spotting strategy of commander Erwin while the elites of the scouts still stayed in the old headquarters. Levi had continued to train his squad, keeping them on their toes. Logan had gotten what he had won in the duel, now there were three things sleeping in his bed at night.

\-----------------------------

Logan laid on his bed, watching his cat Jango jump from his desk to the windowsill, looking at the falling sun. He sighed as he stood from his bed, being hungry after not eating that day.

He made his way to the mess hall, passing by countless scouts who all saluted him. He just nodded and smiled as he finally made it to his destination.

Logan quickly grabbed a biscuit before walking to an empty table to eat it in peace, being interrupted by a new face he had yet to see in the ranks. It had blue eyes and brown hair dropping down onto his forehead.

"This seat is taken?" The boy asked as Logan looked up, curious on the boy. The Corporal shook his head before returning to his food. The boy sat across from the high ranking scout.

"You're Corporal Logan right?" The boy asked causing Logan to nod once again, not too bothered by the boy. While everyone he was close within his life thought of the boy as a kind individual, he did have walls.

"I'm John, sorry if I'm interrupting you." He said, causing Logan to shake his head before actually responding.

"No, you're fine. It's nice to meet you, John." Logan spoke as he finished his biscuit, placing his plate to the side.

"It's nice to meet you too! I actually just joined the scouts and was wondering if you could give me some pointers?" John asked with a slight smile, causing Logan to nod and smile back. The two boys spent the next few hours training, doing drills and sparing. Logan even let him win once or twice.

"Corporal Logan!" The boy heard a voice call as he pulled on John's arm, causing the boy to tap on his leg. Logan stood, dusting himself off to turn to find a familiar face he hadn't seen in just over a month.

"Reiner! Good to see you!" Logan said, a wide smile spread on his face. Last time he had seen the boy he had graduated second in his class and vowed to join the scouts. Reiner smiled at the corporal, his eyes quickly traveling to the new scout next to him.

"Reiner Braun, you are?" Reiner asked him causing John to introduce himself to the tall burly boy

"You look like you've somehow gotten bigger. I didn't even know that was possible." Logan joked with Reiner who chuckled and nodded.

"Your hair is different." He simply stated causing Logan to nod, he had Eld teach him how to do it like he had it. Logan looked to John, giving him a smile before spotting some of the other 104th graduates marched through the gates.

"John, I gotta go. More of my friends just showed up. This was fun though!" Logan said as he jogged away from the two boys. Logan was stopped a bit short of the group by his name being called by Levi.

"Logan! Commander Erwin wants to meet with you! Get your ass over here!" Levi yelled causing Logan to nod, looking to see Eren talking with his friends. He smiled at the sight before running over to his mentor.

"What's it about?" Logan asked, matching walking pace with Levi who shrugged and mumbled out something. Logan nodded, walking silently next to Levi.

"I ought to have you thrown in a cell, brat," Levi said causing Logan to laugh before looking at the shorter man, his face stone cold as usual.

"Why's that, old man?" Logan asked, curious about what he could've done to cause him to say that. Levi muttered out his classic 'Tch' before responding.

"You think I don't know about Yeager sleeping in your room most nights?" Levi said causing Logan's eyes to widen, staring at the man in confusion. How the hell did he know that?

"How do you know about that? I thought I've been pretty good about sneaking him up. Eld too." Logan spoke, worried about Levi becoming more strict when it comes to where the boy slept.

"I see everything, kid. You should know that by now." Levi said causing Logan to slightly nod, a frown on his face. Levi noticed it before scoffing again, shaking his head.

"Do you have him under control? Can you honestly say you don't see him as any sort of a threat?" Levi asked, wanting the boy's honest opinion. As much as he distrusted Eren, he trusted Logan more than anything.

"I can, He doesn't want to hurt anyone, Levi. He wants to kill the titans, not us." Logan said as they arrived outside of the commander's quarters.

"Then he can continue to sleep up there, he's your responsibility," Levi stated, opening the door to the small house. Logan's smile beamed as he walked into the house, being greeted by Erwin, swamped by paperwork on the desk.

"Ah, there you two are. Logan, it's been a while. How're you doing?" Erwin asked, standing from the desk to greet the two titan slayers. Logan gave the tall man a hug before sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"Good! Just training, trying to get some of the new people ready for the next expedition." Logan said causing Erwin to nod as he looked to Levi, nodding at the man. Logan furrowed his eyebrows at the interaction as Levi quietly closed the door to the room.

"What's going on?" Logan asked the two men, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Levi sat next to the boy, looking to the commander of the scouts

"We have reason to believe that Eren isn't the only titan shifter in our ranks." Erwin stated simply causing Logan's eyes to widen at the thought. If what he was saying was true, it could mean they would have even more of an advantage against the titans.

"That's good right? The more shifters the better our chances are to killing the titans, right?" Logan asked causing Erwin and Levi to sigh, causing more confusion.

"We think this particular shifter, is working with or as the titans leader." Erwin muttered causing Logan's eyes to widen at the words. If that was true, humanity would be in a great deal of trouble.

"I see." Logan simply stated, leaning back in his chair, taking in the reality of the words.

"If this is the case, then-" Erwin was saying before the young boys voice cut off the commander.

"Then I'll kill the shifter myself," Logan said, believing whole heartily in his words. Levi scoffed and Erwin gave him a hard stare.

"Logan, as talented as you are, we can not throw your life away." Erwin started causing Logan to scoff.

"My father used to say, there was a beast in every mans soul, and it came alive when you put a sword in their hand. If the shifter is just a Titan, I will kill it." Logan spoke causing Erwin to sigh before nodding.

"Fine. We're setting a trap for it on tomorrow's expedition, tell no one of it." Erwin stayed causing Logan to nod, looking to Levi.

"While we're all here. You understand your priority on the mission, Levi?" Logan asked, already knowing how Levi acted when they were both on expeditions. He didn't care who died as long as Logan made it home safe.

"Yeager." Levi scoffed out causing Logan to nod and yawn, seeing the sunset outside of the commander's window.

"Go get some sleep, Logan. We need everyone in their tip-top shape tomorrow." Erwin said causing Logan to nod, standing from the chair and saying his goodbyes to the military men.

——————

Logan laid in his bed, Jango laying by his legs when his door slowly opened.

"Kid, you awake?" He heard Eld's voice ask causing Logan to groan out and turn towards the man.

"I am now," Logan said causing Eld to laugh before letting himself into the room, noticing an empty spot next to the boy.

"Yeager isn't in here? Figured he would be." Eld said as he took a seat at on the couch in the room. Logan shook his head as he sat up.

"Me, Petra, Oluo, and Gunther are going to go grab some food, are you wanting to come?" Eld asked causing Logan to nod, getting out of his bed to put on a shirt.

"It feels like every time I see you, you have a new scar somewhere." Eld jokes causing Logan to chuckle before pulling a shirt on. The two men walked from the room, greeting the rest of the Levi squad in the hall.

\----------------

Logan and his comrades walked through the old scout compound, heading for the mess hall, talking about random things. Gunther was in the middle of explaining the time when he had to fight two fifteen meters on his own when Logan spotted a group of familiar faces in a warehouse near the group.

Logan quickly excused himself from the group to go say hello to Eren and his friends. As he entered the warehouse he heard something that almost made him go balistic.

"Apparently? As in you don't remember if you did or not? So basically, you can turn into a fifteen-foot monster at will. But when you do, you don't have full control over it?" Jean asked Eren who conformed his accusation.

"Hear that everyone? What a great situation we have gotten ourselves into ay? Our lives and the fate of all of mankind all rest on his shoulders. My guess is we'll will end up like Marco and die before him knowing." The boy continued while Logan listened from a distance before Mikasa spoke up, defending Eren.

"Listen, Mikasa. Unlike you and the corporal, the rest of us aren't willing to lay our lives down on a whim. What we're asking for is a guarantee, a reason. The truth is we need to know what we're dying for or else we might hesitate when the time comes. Show us what you're worth, prove it to us! Make us believe you're worth dying for!" Jean said, grabbing onto Eren's shoulders and looking straight into his eyes.

"Right. I will." Eren said before Logan smiled, walking into the light of the room from the shadows, the group soon noticing him. Most of them all giving him a smile, happy to see him. He quickly made his way to next to Eren, giving him a small nod before looking at everyone.

"You're all coming on the mission tomorrow then?" Logan asked, all of the soldiers nodding at the question, except Jean who just scowled at the boy. Logan gave him a look, staring into his eyes. There wasn't a chance in hell that the corporal was going to back down against him.

"Good, I trust every single one of you to protect each other. Remember your squads and missions." Logan said with a smile before he heard a voice call him from the outside of the warehouse. He felt a tall man walk from behind him, already knowing who it was. Eld looked at the cadets before looking to Logan.

"Logan, come on. Olou is gonna pop a blood vessel if we don't hurry." Eld groaned causing Logan to laugh.

"Alright, scouts. Go get some sleep." Logan said, giving them one last smile before walking away from the group before remembering he had forgotten something.

"Eren! Come here for a second. I need to talk to you." Logan said causing the boy to nod and Eld to give a short chuckle, patting the boy on the back before going back outside.

"Yes, Corporal?" Eren asked, confusing Logan. Why didn't he just call him Logan? He had almost always called him that since they got closer. Logan's smirk grew as he realized what was happening.

"Corporal huh?" Logan asked, stepping closer to Eren with a newfound confidence that seemingly came out of nowhere. Eren's eyes slightly widened at the action.

"Uh, Logan?" Eren simply stated causing Logan to smirk more, he seemingly had the same effect that Eren had on him. Logan wrapped his hand around the boys forearm before continuing, further flustering the boy.

"Don't listen to horse face, ay? You're no monster." Logan whispered out before backing away from the boy. Eren's face went red as the corporal walked away, waving to the boy as he met up with his group.

\--------------------

Logan tried to breathe in between the laughs that his group had called caused. They were all sat around a table, eating food and joking around.

"Alright everyone, let's go get some sleep. We have a mission in the morning. I'd hate to lose one of you to sleep deprivation" Eld said causing Logan to nod, taking a long sip of the alcoholic drink, finishing it off.

The group all stood from the table and began to walk back towards the sleeping quarters. Saying their goodbyes as they reached it. Logan walked to his room, quietly yawning as he opened the door. The boy turned to his left, seeing a sight he wouldn't ever get tired of. Eren was asleep, Jango sprawled out on his chest.

Logan pulled his boots off before taking his cape off, setting it on the chair. The boy changed and let his hair down. Logan ran his hand over his face, trying to wake up a tiny bit. He wanted to read some before going to sleep but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"L-Logan?" A raspy voice asked from behind him. Logan seemingly froze at the voice, not thinking the boy would be awake. He slowly turned to face the black haired boy.

"Why're you up? It's late." Logan asked, having deja-vu of one of the first times he had found Eren in his bed.

"I'm waiting for you, what else would I be doing?" Eren asked, yawning at the end of his sentence. Logan rolled his eyes at the response, picking up the book from his desk.

"You shouldn't do that. We have a mission tomorrow and I need you to be awake." Logan sighed, climbing into bed next to the boy.

"Yeah yeah, I know Corporal," Eren said, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Don't call me that. I'm Logan to you." Logan simply stated, opening the book and lighting the lantern that was on his nightstand.

"I know, I call you it because it annoys you. Same reason you tell me what to do all the time." Eren said, sitting up in bed and moving Jango over to the side of him.

"I tell you what to do all the time because I know you're a stubborn brat who'll get himself hurt without me." Logan teased causing Eren to punch his arm.

"I can take care of myself, asshole," Eren mumbled causing Logan to slightly chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just hope you know that it's not just Mikasa and Armin that care now." Logan said, still looking down at his book.

"Oh yeah? Who else does?" Eren asked, smirk evident in his tone. Logan looked up to him, noticing he had gotten closer to the boy. The two got closer, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Jango," Logan replied just before they could feel each other's breath on each other's faces.

Eren cracked a smile as he laughed, pulling away from the boy.

"Can you promise me something?" Eren asked, leaning back into his spot on the bed and picking Jango up to place him on his lap.

"Depends on what you're asking me to do," Logan said, turning his page on his book.

"Tomorrow. If anything goes wrong, just please make sure You, Armin, and Mikasa get home." Eren said, not looking away from the cat on his lap.

"Eren-" Logan was saying before Eren looked up at him, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'll make sure all of us make it home. ALL of us." Logan said, emphasizing that he truly meant every one of the kids, including Eren.

"I'll make that deal, Just don't get yourself killed yeah? I'd hate to have to sleep in a cold bed." Eren joked causing Logan to roll his eyes.

"Yeah alright Yeager, I promise," Logan said, marking his place his book and laying it down on the table next to the bed also turning the lantern off.

The room was now silent and dark, the only sound being made was Jango's purs echoing throughout the room. Logan moves to his side as he faced away from the Yeager boy.

Instead of feeling the boys arms wrap around him, he felt a finger trace the scars on the boys back.

"What're you doing?" Logan mumbled out causing Eren to move his finger slightly faster.

"Will you tell me a story? One about your past?" Eren asked causing Logan to flop over to his side, facing the boy. He gave him an amused look before cocking his head to the side.

"You want a bedtime story?" Logan asked, an amused smile on his face. Oh, how he loved how he could be silly around the Yeager boy, when he was around everyone else with the exception of Petra and Eld he'd need to be strong and brave. Eren mumbled something before turning his body away from the boy.

Logan's smile turned into a frown quickly, worrying that he upset the boy. Logan quickly used his arms to turn Eren around, finding him silently smiling. Logan let out a sigh of relief before nodding.

"Go ahead and pick one," Logan said, now lying on his back. Eren softly touched the boy's abdomen, running his finger over one of the biggest scars the boy had.

"That one?" Logan asked causing Eren to nod. Logan let out a sigh, knowing the story he would be reliving.

"About two years ago, I was in my home, It was like any other morning. Ya know my mom she was cooking breakfast and I was just a kid sitting at the table with my dad. We were supposed to go into town and get supplies. Then there was a knock at our door and my mom went to answer it-" Logan was saying, his voice breaking towards the end of the sentence.

"Logan, you don't need to keep-" Eren was saying before he was cut off by Logan grabbing the boys wrist. He was ready to share this part of his life with Eren, as he had shared his with Logan. Logan nodded before continuing, telling him he was okay.

"These men, it was three of them I think. The one in the front stabbed her and slit her throat. My dad picked me up and took me to the bedroom and locked us in. It all goes fuzzy for a few minutes, I haven't been able to remember what happened since it happened. The only thing I remember is them getting into the room, killing my dad right in front of me before they held me down, broke my arm with a hammer before stabbing me in my side with some huge knife. I only got away because I uh, I was able to hurt one of them and I made it to the trail a few miles off and that's where Levi found me, him and the squad saved me." Logan spoke, tears flowing from his eyes as he laid his back against the wall, staring out the window.

"Logan, I'm so so sorry." Eren said, placing a hand on the boys shoulder, pulling him into his chest and hugging the boy. It was a strange feeling for Eren, with everyone else he was awkward, headstrong. But when he was with Logan, he felt like he knew exactly what to do.

"Don't be. It happened for a reason. Think about it, if it didn't happen I wouldn't have met my new family. Wouldn't have met you either." Logan said, his voice still hoarse from the crying. Eren nodded as he tangled his hand in the boy's hair, stroking it to try to help calm him down.

The two stayed like that until they fell asleep, quietly breathing and enjoying the presence of each other. What they didn't know was that would be the last time the two would be in the same bed for a long while as tomorrow was the day that the boy's father warned him about, one of them would need to turn into a monster to survive.


	10. Part 10: The Female Titan

Logan sat on his horse, swaying from left to right as he listened to the low rumble of the scouts talking amongst themselves.

"You have a good night last night?" Petra asked her friend who was next to her. Logan chuckled as he turned his head to her.

"Maybe, did you? I saw you stroll off with Levi as we were going home." Logan teased causing her to slap his arm with wide eyes as she blushed.

"Oh shut up, no one else knows about that!" Petra said causing Logan to chuckle and shake his head. The boy turned to the boy he had such a huge crush on, spotting him near his friends.

"He'll be fine! We all will just focus on making sure you're safe." Eld yelled from next to him causing Logan to nod, pulling a sword from his ODM gear to make sure they were ready.

"Oi! We're about to go! Get ready!" Levi yelled causing the squad to get ready. Logan placed a kiss to the hilt of his blades before sheathing the swords. The bells of the town began to ring out as the gate opened.

"ITS OFFICIALLY BEGUN! THE 57TH RECON MISSION! SCOUTS, MOVE OUT!" Erwin yelled from the front of the group, the ground shook as all of the horses took off. Logan kept a hard face as he rode through the gate, determined on killing the shifter.

—————————

Logan rode close to Eren to make sure he was okay, they hadn't seen anything too alarming yet. Trails of green smoke appeared to their sides as they rode when a soldier appeared telling them the right-wing spotters had been fully wiped out. Eren's eyes went wide as did the other boys. They both knew some of their friends were in the right-wing.

"They're fine, just trust them!" Logan yelled to Eren who nodded, still frightened by the thought of his friends being dead. Levi sent Petra off to Erwin to tell him of the news, she sent Logan a nod as she rode off, telling him to be careful.

Logan's eyes quickly snapped to the black smoke trails that had just been launched through the skies. The boy's face hardened as he knew what was coming. The Shifter.

Logan looked to Eren who was staring at the smoke with concern. Logan had noticed that the smoke had gotten close, too close. It was coming for them, or more specifically, coming for Eren. Logan rode up to next to Levi to discuss the plan that Erwin had told the men about.

"This is it, Isn't it?" Logan asked Levi who just sighed and nodded. Logan let out a sigh before he looked back at the elite squad, if there was anyone who could take out the shifter, it would be them.

\------------------

Logan rode next to Levi as they rode through the woods, being sure to watch all of the angles the shifter could come from.

"Logan! If it comes, you stick to the damn plan. Understand?" Levi said to the boy who nodded, the boy looked back to his friends who were all very confused.

"Plan? What plan? Logan?" Eren asked as Logan fell back in the formation to be next to his friend. Logan shook his head as he reached Eren, almost telling him now wasn't the time. Eren sighed before looking to Levi

"Captain! Captain Levi!" Eren yelled causing Logan to sigh and Levi to snap back asking what he wanted. The two started chatting as Logan rode next to Eren, tuning the arguing out. He quickly glanced at Eld and Gunther, noticing they seemed more nervous than he'd seen them. He gave the two a nod to trying to calm them but their faces remained hard.

A black smoke trail flew through the air from behind them, surprising even Logan. If they were right about the titan being a shifter, they were extremely skilled.

"It's right behind us!"

"It's been on our ass since we came in here!" The group shouted as they rode through the forest. Logan gritted his teeth, knowing anyone who the titan had come across had died, he felt anger start to boil inside of him as he suppressed it. He would stick to the plan, he promised Levi.

"Swords drawn! It'll happen in the blink of an eye!" Levi shouted as Logan drew his swords, ready to be the first one to attack the shifter. They rode, all seemingly nervous, even Levi had a bit of sweat falling.

A scout flew through the trees, ready to support the Levi squad if need be. All of the group watched the scout before he was ripped from the air and smashed into a tree. Logan's eyes went wide at the sight of the titan, it was her, it was the shifter. Logan quickly let his horse slow down to be behind Eren, making sure if she wanted to grab him, he'd be there to stop her.

"Go! Move it!" Levi shouted as the group fleed, dodging the titan's grasp.

"Holy shit! How're we supposed to engage evasive maneuvers in here?"

"It's catching up!"

"Captain! Should we engage ODM gear!!"

The squad all panicked as they rode, Levi and Logan not saying anything, just staying calm and ready to jump into action.

Squads of reinforcements all came and died to the female titan, each one making Logan angrier and angrier.

"CAPTAIN! YOUR ORDERS? LOGAN WHAT DO WE DO?" Petra yelled with a panicked voice. Logan sighed, wanting to tell her everything would be okay.

"It's dangerous! We should take it out!" Oluo yelled causing Logan to roll his eyes, getting angrier and angrier by the second. This titan was putting his family at risk and she would pay with her life for it.

"I'll cut the bitch!" Eld yelled, pulling his sword up. Logan looked at him with wild eyes before addressing everyone except for Levi.

"WE HAVE A PLAN! DON'T DO ANYTHING FUCKING STUPID. ANY OF YOU!" Logan commanded, his eyes wild as he looked to his squad who all still looked nervous as hell.

"Captain? Logan?" Eren asked causing Logan to give him a soft smile and a shake of his head. The rest of the squad yelled as Logan noticed they were getting close to the meetup point. His smirk widened as he raised his hands to his ears, covering them.

"Everyone! Cover your ears!" Logan yelled as Levi brought the smoke gun over his head, shooting the acoustic shell through the sky.

Everyone winced at the sound as it rang throughout the air, disorienting everyone. Levi began to lecture everyone on what the mission was and that they needed to trust him and the commander.

More scouts flew through the air, getting killed by the female titan. Eren watched with wild eyes as his fellow scouts were killed. He began to beg the Levi squad before being yelled at by the veterans, telling him to keep going and keep his eyes front.

"Eld, PLEASE! HELP THEM! If Levi squad can't stop this thing what hope do we have?!" Eren asked causing Logan to sigh, knowing he was next in his line of questioning.

"Logan! For god sakes, It's killing everyone! You and Levi could take it out easily!" Eren begged to cause Logan to shake his head, keeping his face hard as he looked to his friend.

"You make think I'm some type of monster for this but, we have a plan that will keep you alive and we are going to follow it! Understood?!" Logan yelled causing Eren to slightly nod. He began to yell more at the squad telling them about how people are dying for them. The boy quickly looked down to his hand, sheathing his swords and bringing his hand to his mouth.

"EREN! DON'T YOU DARE! TRUST US! TRUST ME!" Logan shouted to the boy, noticing what he was planning on doing.

"I wouldn't blame you. Do as your conscience dictates. But Eren, listen. You are not inherently evil. Your ability to change doesn't make you a monster. That said, it could be the other way around. How're you supposed to know where to draw the line? Whether you lose control or freely give it up. Maybe it's the same." Levi began to tell Eren causing Logan to slightly smile at the man who was finally opening up some to the boy.

"Look, Eren. We don't agree because our experience brings us to opposing views. That's life. At the end of the day, there's no reason to go against how you see it. The choice is yours. You can trust yourself. Or you can trust the people willing to put their lives on the line for you. I don't know which way is better. I never have. Should I act on my own instincts, or put myself in the hands of my comrades and trust them. Either way, there's no guarantee. In the end, you choose what you choose. If afterward, your regrets are at a minimum, good for you." Levi said still riding as Eren looked back to see more scouts getting killed as he went to bite his hand again.

"Eren! Please, I'm begging you! Trust me! I know you're scared! I'm scared too but I promise if you do, when we get back we'll go get some food together yeah? You and me! It'll be a date!" Logan yelled causing Eren to slightly nod before staring at him.

"Eren! Come on! Make up your damn mind!" Levi shouted causing Logan to nod at the boy.

"I'M WITH YOU!!!" Eren shouted causing Logan to let out a yell and smile, happy to see the boy finally making up his mind. The female titan began to speed up as she killed more scouts. Logan let a primal growl come from his mouth as he saw her kill more of his comrades.

"Levi! If this doesn't work, I get to kill her!" Logan yelled causing Levi to sigh and nod, still riding towards the meetup point.

"Target is accelerating!" Gunther yelled as Logan looked back staring into her eyes, If the person in there truly was a shifter, she was listening to what they said.

"Hey, Bitch! I'm gonna kill you with my own hands!" Logan shouted as he kept riding, staring into her eyes, she looked remarkably human while in her titan form.

Logan noticed one of the hidden scouts in the trees, marking how close they were to the trap. The boy's smirk grew wide as he passed the area, waiting to hear the word.

"FIRE!!" Erwin yelled causing Logan to sigh in relief, they had done it and caught her. They kept riding before Levi commanded the squad.

"Everyone hitch your horses a bit further on. Switch to ODM gear. I have to break away for a little while. Eld's in charge 'til I get back." Levi shouted causing the boy to nod, knowing what he had to go do. The boy looked behind him spotting the female titan covering her nape.

"Tuck Eren somewhere out of sight, away from the Female Titan. And see to my horse." Levi yelled out as he jumped from his horse and flew off into the trees.

Logan smiled at the crew as he fell back to be next to Eren, He looked at the boy with a smirk and gave him a nod.

"Told you so Yeager!" Logan shouted smugly, while the rest of the squad teased the boy for doubting the scouts.

"Thank you for saying what you said out there, It helped. I was so scared that you were going to die, why the hell did you go behind me like that?" Eren said as he flew next to the corporal. Logan chuckled and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm not the one who dies Eren. I couldn't let the female titan get you, I had to be sure."

\--------------------

Logan began to squint his eyes as he felt the ground shake, they were coming and he knew it. Logan looked up to his team who were up on top of the tree branches looking at the blue smoke signaling the mission was over. Everyone seemed happy and proud of Eren for trusting the squad. The squad began to fly out as they flew through the sky chatting amongst themselves.

Logan spotted green smoke fly through the air, he squinted his eyes at the signal, curious about why Levi wouldn't just meet up with them outside of the forest.

"Must be a signal from the captain himself. Stow the chatter 'til we're home. We'll rendezvous with Levi shortly." Gunther said causing Logan to nod, trusting the judgment of his team, although something was off. He could smell it.

The squad flew through the sky towards the green smoke as Levi flew next to them. Logan smiled at the sight happy to see the man before his eyes widened, that wasn't Levi! Before Logan could get a word out the masked figure turned and flew right at him. Gunther quickly pushed the boy out of the way. Logan quickly stabilzed himself only to see Gunther hanging from a tree, bleeding heavily.

Logan was the first person to make it to him, looking into his eyes he saw something he never wanted to see from any of his family. Gunther's lifeless eyes peered into the boys, freezing him in place. Logan stood on the ground in horror he didn't even hear the screams of the rest of his squad.

"LOGAN! GET THE HELL UP HERE NO-" Eld was screaming before he cut himself off with a gasp. Logan didn't understand why they were so freaked out, he was fine. The hooded attacker hadn't made a second run yet.

"Oh dear god."

"LOGAN! SHIT, OH SHIT."

"LOGAN?"

The squad all screamed out as they flew towards him. The boy looked around before finally seeing what all the commotion was about. Much to his surprise, there was a crimson blade sticking from his side, seemingly being stabbed by the hooded attacker. They must've stabbed him then detached the blade, whoever this was they were good.

Eld scooped the boy up and brought him up to a branch, placing him down with an extremely worried look on his face.

"I'm fine, just give me a second to catch my breath," Logan said, trying to sit up before Eld pushed him to his side, quickly pulling the sword from his side as Logan stifled a yell.

"The hell you are!" Eld said, tossing the sword off the ledge as the rest of the squad showed up. Petra quickly wrapped bandages around the boy's stomach as Oluo kept watch. Logan looked at his side, seeing blood pouring onto Petra's hands as she tried to hold back sobs.

"Petra, stop, It's okay," Logan stated simply, sighing. Logan knew that there wasn't any way he could be of any help with a wound like that. They had a mission that they needed to finish.

"Logan just give me a damn second!" Petra shouted, wiping her forehead, blood smearing against it.

"Petra. Stop." Logan stated again, the girl leaning back onto her feet, trying to calm down as she watched the blood pour out of her little brother's wound.

"Go, you have a mission. Finish it." Logan said, sighing as he tried to mask the pain that was washing over him. Petra sobbed as Eld shook his head, tears building up in his eyes. Logan looked to the silent boy that was kneeling next to him.

"Get him the hell out of here. That's who she's after, so get him back to Trost." Logan said, still trying to get eye contact with the boy.

"Logan we aren't just going to leave you!" Eld yelled as Logan sighed, looking at him with a hard stare.

"Yes, you are! You are going to go and get Eren the hell out of here. You're going to go live lives and survive, you're not going to die here for me. None of you are, Gunther already did. Now Go!" Logan yelled causing Oluo to chime in agreeing with him.

"I will be fine. She's not after me now go god damn it!" Logan said pushing the people away as they all nodded, standing up except for Eren.

"Eren, you need to go, please. Someone needs to take care of Jango until I come back. Thank you for the best month of my life." Logan said, placing his bloody hand on his forearm. Logan pulled the boy close to him as he placed his lips to the boys cheek.

"Go," Logan said causing Eren to nod.

"We'll come back to you. Understand?" Eld said causing Logan to nod, knowing the man meant it. Logan felt the air shift as his eyes went wide.

"Go, They're coming. GO NOW!" Logan said, yelling at the squad who all nodded, taking one last look at the boy before jumping from the ledge.

\---------------------------

Logan heard the thunderclap that he had heard a few times from working with Eren. Oh shit, it wasn't just some random scout attacking them! It was the female titan! Logan pushed against the tree to force his body to his feet.

"Come on, one last time then," Logan said as he jumped from the ledge, grunting on the impact of the ODM gear latching onto the trees. Logan made his way towards the fighting spotting his squad fighting the female titan. They had cut her eyes and sliced her armpits, leaving her nape defenseless.

"Good fucking work guys," Logan said, proud of his family. Logan flew past the fighting and straight towards Eren, still having a mission to complete.

"Logan!?" Eren yelled as Logan caught up with the boy, giving him a short nod.

"No time, Go!" Logan yelled with labored breath, forcing himself to keep going off of obligation to Eren and humanity. Eren was the only way they could beat the titans, and he wasn't going to let some bitch titan take it from them.

Logan turned to watch the squad take out the titan when her eye opened. Logan's eyes went wild as he watched her grab Eld with her mouth, killing him instantly. The boy couldn't scream, he couldn't even breathe. The two boys turned around, trying to save the remaining two squad members. Before they could get there however the female titan stomped Petra into a tree. Logan felt his stomach drop as he watched both his brother and sister be murdered in front of him.

"Eren. Let me handle this. I'm gonna get you out of this bullshit, no matter if it's the last thing I do." Logan growled as the female titan killed Oluo after he attacked her Nape.

"EREN, RUN! GO." Logan shouted as he pushed Eren in the other direction, stopping next in front of the female titan. The two killers shared a look, one of hatred and one of curiosity. Logan felt the anger and hatred of the monster begin to boil over inside of him, his eyes turning a dark yellow as he let out a scream.

The boy began to spin as Levi had taught him, cutting the female titans arm as he rode, he began to slash at everything he could see of hers, swinging his swords fast than he even knew possible. He went to slice the nape when something strange happened, a seeming ice-like substance blocked the path, breaking Logan's swords in the process. The female titan seemingly smiled, catching the boy off guard and smacking him off of her.

Logan waited for the impact of the ground or a tree as he flew through the air. The boy squeezed his eyes shut when he finally felt it. Strangely, it was the same feeling as when he was stabbed earlier. Logan opened his eyes to see that his body had been impaled on a tree branch, his dark yellow eyes turning back to his bright blue.

"Huh. I'm sorry guys. I tried, I really did." Logan said as his eyes fluttered to a close.


	11. Part 11: Promises

Levi quickly diverted paths when he heard the roar of Eren. He knew something must've gone bad if he had transformed. He neared the fighting, passing by a hanging Gunther. Levi's face hardened as he passed the dead man, almost feeling a sick sense of Deja Vu to when Erwin first recruited him.

He found Eld Jinn laying in the grass, his corpse cut in two, Oluo was to his left with his blood smeared across some of the trees. Levi kept a calm outside, but he was having trouble breathing. Not soon after that, he found his fiancé, Petra Ral broken against a tree. His eyes almost fell completely black. His heartbeat hard as he looked for the one body he told himself he'd never have to find.

Levi looked down on the ground, seeing a pool of blood on the ground. He followed the blood trail up the tree only to see who the boy he thought of as a son impaled on a branch, the sharp wooden slab sticking through his stomach.

Levi couldn't look at the boy, it wasn't that he refused too, he legitimately couldn't. It was very rare for a single sight to bring Captain Levi Ackerman to his knees, but that had. The captain kneeled and faced the ground, tears silently falling from his eyes.

"I'll get Eren home safe, I promise. I'm so sorry I was too late. I love you, kid." Levi said placing his shaky hand to his lips before placing it on the ground before flying off.

————————

Logan's bright blue eyes opened, no longer feeling the pain in his side or his chest. The boy looked around, curious about how he was back in his old home, the smell of his mother's breakfast lacing the air.

"Logan? What're you doing here?" He heard a voice he didn't think he'd ever hear again ask. The boy turned around to see a slightly older image of his father standing before him.

"D-dad?" Logan asked, stumbling backward. Joel Castle gave his son a sad smile before walking to him and engulfing him in a hug.

"How're you? What're you?" Logan was asking before his father shook his head, sitting him down on the couch.

"What happened? You shouldn't be here. You made it out of the house, I made sure of it." Joel said, taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

"I did. I was actually saved by a group of soldiers who took care of me, kept me safe. Oh god, Eld? Petra? Gunther? She killed them." Logan said, his eyes filling with tears. Joel sighed as he sat back on the couch.

"You're not dead son, close, but not dead." Joel sighed causing Logan to look at him with furrowed eyebrows. How wasn't he dead? He'd been stabbed twice and lost more blood then he knew he had.

"How's that possible? You don't understand what-" Logan was saying before Joel cut him off.

"Logan, it's time you know something, the truth about our family," Joel said causing Logan to nod.

"We come from a great line of warriors, our people weren't like normal humans, we had some type of mutated gene. Before I was born, before humanity was wiped out, we were exiled. They cast us out and put us on an island. Everything was fine until that monster came. It was fourteen feet tall and covered in fur. It slaughtered all of us except for me and your mother." Joel explained, Logan, following along curiously.

"We came to the walls, finding salvation. We thought the past hadn't followed us until that day. You have to understand, once we had you our priorities shifted. That's how those men defeated us, we hadn't trained in years." Joel said, looking down at the ground.

"Dad I don't understand? Warriors? Mutated genes? Where does this go?" Logan asked, curious on where his father was going for this. Joel gave the boy a look before placing his cup of coffee on the table. The man raised his arm towards his face, pointing it to the sky.

With a grunt, three metallic claws pierced his skin and began to extend out. They stopped after about a foot, sticking a decent bit out.

"W-what the hell?" Logan asked, his eyes wild at the sight, could he do that?

"Logan, you are the last of our people. You have been given all of our power, you just hadn't unlocked it yet." Joel said, his rough voice laced with regret on not telling his son while the man was still alive.

Logan felt his body begin to shake as the strongest wave of pain he had ever felt washed over his body. He let out a scream as he felt his bones being broken then bonded again.

After a few minutes, he felt the pain stop and energy start coursing through his veins. He saw flashes of Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo as his iris's turned dark yellow again.

The boy threw his arms to the side, letting out a primal yell as he felt the skin in between his knuckles split as metal claws began to grow from in between his bones.

Logan looked up after the pain had stopped, seeing three claws sticking from each hand. The boy looked up to his father who had an almost proud smile on his face.

"Before you go, I need one last thing," Joel said as he stood from the couch and made his way to his son, kneeling in front of the boy.

"With this power, you have all of the energy of our people flowing through your veins. You are humanity's greatest weapon, your wounds will heal. You are the one who will help save this world and avenge our people. Whenever you get low, I want you to remember these words." Joel said, looking directly into his son's eyes. The man's eyes got dark and his face went hard, the warrior in the man coming out.

"The only way this gets done, and this has to get done. You wanna win? You wanna keep them safe? Kneel down, dig deep, find it Logan, the rage, the hatred, find it! The loyalty, find it! You can do it son." Joel said as Logan memorized everything the man said.

"NOW WAKE UP," Joel shouted as Logan felt his body fall backward into a seemingly endless void before he felt himself catch on something. The boy looked down finding the same branch that had impaled him, when Logan looked back up he was in the same woods that he nearly died in.

Logan groaned as he tried to push himself off of the branch but to no avail. The boy sighed, the pain still driving through both his chest and his side as blood continued to fall from his body.

"Well, shit," Logan mumbled as he unbuckled his belt, wrapping it around the branch hanging above him. The boy closed his eyes before starting to pull, he tried to stop the screams of pain that came but he couldn't. After a few good pulls he fully got off of the branch, taking a few heavy breaths before continuing.

"Come on, Logan. This has to get done, for Petra, for Eld, for your family." Logan said with a shaky breath. The boy let go of the belt causing him to fall from the branch and towards the ground. The bloody beaten boy hit the ground with a thud, the air being taken from his lungs.

After a few seconds he stood up and took in his surroundings, all of the other corpses were taken, why was he still here? Logan stumbles his way back towards the spot where they hitched the horses, stopping to whistle.

Within a few seconds, he felt the ground begin to shake as the sound of horse hooves hit the ground hit him. 'Finally, something goes right.' Logan thought as he saw Stark turn a corner to greet his owner.

"There you are boy, I know you were still here," Logan said as he grabbed the reigns of the saddle, leading the horse further into the woods. The boy stopped after he was in an area where the titans seemingly hadn't been in a while. Logan fell to the ground, his body still trying to recover from the trauma it had endured.

Logan sighed as he crawled over to a tree, unsheathing a sword and chopping some of the bark from the side. Soon after that, the boy had enough wood to start a fire which he did. Logan somewhat smiled at the sight, remembering Oluo teaching him about it when he was younger. His smile faded, remembering what he had to do now.

The boy took the now dull sword and rose it above the fire, leaving it there for a few minutes before pulling it away, now being orange because of the heat. Logan took a few shakey breathes before pressing it to the wound on the side. He muffled a scream as he felt his skin sizzle, however, the bleeding had stopped and the wound was cauterized now.

Logan did that for both sides of both cuts, getting used to the pain by the last one. Logan slightly chuckled as he saw his reflection in the blade if only Levi could see him now. His face was caked in dried blood with cuts from brush and the fight covering it as well. Logan took a shaky breath before tossing his now useless blade to the side. He put his holsters down and unstrapped his gear, it had been useless now.

"Okay, okay let's get home," Logan said with a tired voice, climbing onto his horse with a grunt. The boy grasped the reins and snapped them causing the horse to go towards Trost as his eyes became heavy, the loss of blood had finally caught up with him.

"Get me home boy, get me home," Logan said as he felt his body fall into unconsciousness.

\----------------

8 hours earlier

\------------------

Levi sat alone Logan's room, running his hand over his face. He sat in silence, looking around the room as one thought echoed in his mind.

'You failed them, you failed him.'

Levi was about to stand when he felt a weight shift on the bed and an animal make noise from behind him. Levi turned to see the black and white cat that he had bought the boy just over a month ago, surprisingly, the cat ran to the man. It sat in his lap as it laid down, meowing at the man almost telling to pet him.

Levi did just that, petting the animal as it began to purr in his lap. A few tears slipped out before there was a knock on the door. Levi looked up, almost expecting to see Logan himself, standing there with a grin on his face, instead, he found Erwin standing in the doorway with a sad look on his face.

"I have a plan to keep Yeager with us," Erwin said causing Levi to nod and look back down at the cat, trying to hide his tears. Erwin took a few steps into the room before shaking his head.

"I can't even go in there. You know, we lost almost a hundred scouts this morning and the only one I can seem to think of is Logan." Erwin said, a sadness in his voice that Levi hadn't heard in forever.

"I couldn't even grab his corpse," Levi said, shaking his head at himself. He was more than disappointed in himself.

"We sent Braun and Hoover to get him, they said they couldn't find him anywhere. I just hope he's at peace now." Erwin said causing Levi to nod as he continued to pet Jango seemingly stuck in his position.

"Well, come on then, I have a promise to keep with Logan." Levi sighed, standing up and placing the cat on the bed. He needed to make sure Yeager didn't get executed by the MP's

\------------------------------------

The garrison soldiers stationed at the gate almost didn't believe their eyes as a horse carrying a seeming corpse arrived at the gate.

"SOMEONE OPEN THE GATE! THERE'S SOMEONE OUT THERE." The squad leader yelled as he ordered the gate to be opened. As soon as there was enough room for the horse to make it through, it trotted in. The garrison soldiers walked up to the body, swords were drawn not sure if this was some kind of trick.

"Where is Levi?" The body mumbled out tiredly causing the group of soldiers to jump back in surprise. All thinking there was no way that the bloody mess of a boy could be alive one of the brave soldiers walked slowly up to the boy, pushing his hair back to see his face. To his surprise, it was Corporal Logan of the scouts. The man looked at him with wild eyes as Logan gave him a dark look.

"I asked you a question," Logan said with anger in his voice. The man nodded, informing the boy that he and the commander of the scouts all went to Sina for the trial of Eren Yeager. Logan's eyes perked up at the mention of Eren, happy to hear he was alive. Logan nodded before looking down at the man's waist.

"Take care of my horse and hand over your ODM gear," Logan said plainly causing the man to slightly chuckle, thinking the boy was joking. Logan didn't break his dark look with the man who quickly nodded and took his ODM gear off. Logan grunted as he got down from the horse, patting him on the mane.

"Thank you boy, I'll be back soon," Logan said as he put on the ODM gear and flew off towards the wall, flying through the city he had flown through multiple times over the course of the past few months.

The boy arrived at the wall after just over thirty minutes of flying. The boy climbed the wall with his gear, hoping to get to the capital before the trial. To his surprise, when he looked over the city, he saw broken buildings and fire spreading throughout the city. The boy's eyes widened as he jumped from the wall and attached to one of the buildings, feeling his body swing as his feet scrapped across the ground causing dirt to fly into the air.

He looked for the cause of the destruction when he spotted Eren in his titan form fighting with the female titan. He squinted his tired eyes at the sight, ready to enter the fight.

"Sir! Please help! My mom!" A child yelled from his left, Logan quickly turned his head, spotting a female trapped under the rubble of a house and seemingly her children calling for Logan to help. Logan quickly limped over to them, still feeling nowhere near a hundred percent.

"Back up." Logan grumbled as he walked past the children, not wanting them to get hurt by anything. The boy quickly wrapped his arms around the pillar that had landed on the woman, closing his eyes before pulling up on the large piece of wood. Surprisingly, the pillar came up enough for the woman to get out.

"Get out of here, go to the other side of the city," Logan said with bated breath. The woman thanked the boy profusely before grabbing her children and making their way towards the safer area of the city.

Logan looked back at the titans fighting, spotting the female titan climbing the wall. Eren had been beating her but she was going to escape. Logan stood straight from his spot as he unsheathed his swords. Images of Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo all flashed in his mind, his family that she had killed.

Logan felt his anger fly through his veins, she killed him, she took them from him. Logan let out a primal scream as he took of towards the climbing Titan, making his way to her in no time.

The boy yelled as he swung his swords, slicing off her fingers on one hand before slicing the others off. The boy hung above her head, staring into her blue eyes with his rage-filled yellow ones.

"I told you I'd kill you," Logan growled out as he plunged his swords into her eyes, detaching them from the hilts.

"Remember them," Logan growled as he hung and watched her fall from the wall to the ground. Logan felt the anger and rage fall with the Titan, finally avenging his family. He felt the pain of his wounds return as the hatred that was carrying him left. His body began to give up on itself as he began to fall from the wall. The barely conscious boy fell through the air, being swooped out of the air by a face he was more than happy to see.

Mikasa Ackerman looked down at the boy wildly, seeing his eyes go from an inhuman yellow back to his bright blue eyes. The boy smiled at the girl before closing his eyes, finally falling into unconsciousness.

Next chapter is the end of season one! That's crazy! I really hope you guys are enjoying this book as much as I am!


	12. Part 12: The Beast Titan

Logan's eyes snapped open as he took a deep breath. He looked around the room, not recognizing it. He sat up, no longer feeling the pain in his side as he looked down at his wounds. The cuts had been fully healed, new scar tissue covering them. The boy shook his head before running his hand over his face, surprisingly finding it to be smooth and clean.

The boy found a mirror in the room and quickly put his hair up in a style much like Eld's had been, leaving some falling down on the sides of his face. The boy pulled a shirt on before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Logan looked down the hallway, looking for anyone to tell him where he was. He quickly found a scout seemingly standing guard nearby causing Logan to smile. It had been a while since he'd seen anyone with the wings of freedom.

"Excuse me. You mind telling me where we are?" Logan asked, seemingly scaring the hell out of the girl. She looked at the boy with wide eyes, seemingly not expecting to see him up and moving.

"Sir! You're up! Of course! We're in Stohess, everyone is recovering from the female titan attack." The scout said causing Logan to nod, kind of remembering showing up to the district.

"Are you feeling alright? I've never seen any man take that much punishment and live to tell the story." The scout asked, looking over the boy. Logan subconsciously placed his hand over the wound in his side.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Surprisingly, it doesn't seem that there are any men like me, only me." Logan stated causing the scout to nod.

"Is there anything I can get you? Are you hungry?" The scout asked, trying to make sure the hero of Stohess was comfortable. Logan shook his head not feeling any need to eat at the moment.

"Is everyone okay? The Commander? The Captain? Yeager?" Logan asked causing the scout to nod furiously, making the boy smile. He was beyond happy that his friends were okay.

"Are they here?" Logan asked the scout whos eyes widened before she looked to the ground.

"No sir! Wall Rose has been breached! The commander and captain have gone to try to seal the hole!" The scout said causing Logan's eyes to widen.

"Shit, how long ago was that?!" Logan asked as his heart began to race. He needed to get there! He couldn't let his friends face another horde of titans alone!

"The captain and commander left a few hours ago, sir!" The scout said causing the Corporal to nod, looking around the hallway.

"Okay. I'm gonna need a horse and some ODM gear. Oh! And my jacket." Logan said causing the scout to look at him hesitantly. Logan rolled his eyes before unbuttoning his shirt, showing the now healed wounds.

"I'm fine, now I gave you an order! I fully intend to get those things and go help humanity with or without your help!" Logan yelled at the girl getting frustrated. She quickly nodded and ran off to get him what he asked for.

Logan went to his room and pulled his boots on, lacing them quickly before returning to the hallway, finding the scout carrying his ODM gear. The boy quickly put it on before following the scout out of the building in Stohess. Finding the stables close by. The boy lit a torch as he neared the stables, surprisingly finding Stark standing there waiting for him.

"Stark? Hey buddy how'd you get here?" Logan asked as he patted the horse's neck, glad to see his loyal steed. He climbed on top of the horse as the scout he had met tossed him his jacket. The boy quickly put it on before grabbing the reins of his horse.

"Come on boy, let's ride! Yah!" Logan said as he took off on his horse towards where the scout had told him where the titans were.

\-------------------------

The boy rode through the night as he looked around for titans. He had cut down a few titans on his path but he hadn't found the amount he was thinking would've gotten through the hole in the wall, that was until he found a tower, dozens of titans crowding around it. Logan's eyes widened at the sight of the many titan's crowding that singular place.

He watched as four of the veteran scouts fought for their lives, doing quite well until a boulder flew through the air and hit the two that were attached to the top of the tower. Logan's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight, was there another shifter? Logan's eyes followed the trail the boulder left, finding a silhouette of some beast sitting on top of the wall.

"Everything was fine until that monster came. It was fourteen feet tall and covered in fur. It slaughtered all of us except for me and your mother." Logan remembered his father's voice in his head, the look of fear in the memory of the monster. It had came, the monster that destroyed his people and his home had arrived at the walls and he was throwing boulders towards his new people.

Logan had a choice to make, he could go help the two remaining scouts or go after the beast titan. The boy quickly shook his head, knowing he needed to help his people before another boulder came flying through the air, this time towards ths singular boy on the horse.

Logan quickly moved Stark out of the way before staring at the castle tower, spotting another scout falling to the titans, along with the familiar faces standing atop the tower. Logan's eyes began to turn yellow as he noticed his friends, he refused to let them die. Logan looked back to the sea of titans before sighing and unsheathing his swords. His face hardened to one of determination.

"Come on boy, Come on," Logan said as he commanded the horse towards the tower. Logan charged forward as he neared the titans, riding his horse through their legs and slicing as many of their Achilles' tendons as he could.

"Go Stark! I'll be fine! Go!" Logan yelled as he jumped from the horse and attached to one of the titans, swinging between them as he cut down as many as he could. Before he knew it he had been covered in blood and the last titan had fallen. Logan attached to the castle, making himself small enough to fly through the window.

"Connie! Riener! You here?" Logan yelled, taking deep breathes as he sheathed his swords. The door to the top quickly flew open as Christa began running down the stairs, stopping in front of the boy.

"Corporal Logan? Is that you?" Christa asked causing Logan to nod, wiping his face with his hand to try to get some of the steaming blood off of him. The small girl had seemingly seen a ghost when she saw him.

"We were told you had died with everyone in that forest!" Christa said, seemingly not believing what she was staring at directly in front of her. Reiner and Bertholdt stomped down the stairs, looking at the Corporal with wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I came close," Logan said, looking up to the two taller boys in the room, greeting their shocked eyes with his happy eyes, glad to see the two. The boy quickly noticed their clothing, finding them in their civilian clothes.

"No gear?" Logan asked as he looked to their waists finding nothing but a torn skirt on Christ and a bandaged up arm on Reiner.

"Oh shit, you want me to take a look at that? Pet-" Logan was saying before the memory of his friend cut through his mind.

"I was taught first aid, I can make sure there's no super serious damage." Logan finished causing Reiner to take a step back from the boy.

"I'm fine, you, however. What are you? Me and Burtholdt saw your corpse hanging from that tree. You had a branch in your fucking chest." Reiner said, staring at the boy in disbelief.

Logan's eyes squinted at the man before holding his hands up, showing he meant no harm.

"Reiner, I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else here. I woke up and was told there was a hole in the wall so I came to help. I don't know how I survived, but I'm here." Logan said as he focused on the boys in front of him before the tower shook below their feet.

"We need to leave now," Logan said as he let his hands fall down to his sides, knocking the gas tanks to see how much he had left. To his dismay, he found he was nearly out, there was no way to get all of them out. Christa grabbed the soldier's hand and lead him to the roof, finding Ymir and Connie.

Connie looked over to the boy, surprise filling his eyes. He, like everyone else, had been told the boy was dead. Logan gave the smaller boy a sad smile as he patted his shoulder. He turned away from Connie and looked over the edge of the castle as new titans began swarming the sides and banging on the already nearly broken tower. Logan swallowed hard as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

The boy looked back to his friends, not seeing Connie, Ymir, Christa, Reiner or Burtholdt. Now he was faced with the squad of friends he failed to protect days prior in the woods. Logan's heart rate picked up as he looked to them, blood still covering all of their bodies. Within a blink he didn't see them anymore, the faces returning to what they were.

Logan stripped off his jacket as he stretched his arms, preparing for the fight he knew would becoming.

"Corporal Logan? What're you doing?" Christa asked, confusion lacing her voice. Logan tossed his jacket to the shortest boy before backing up to the other side of the roof. Rolling his neck, he responded to the girl.

"I've seen too many of my friends die this week. So I'm gonna do what I do best." Logan said as he unsheathed his swords.

"What's that?" Ymir asked, sarcasm lacing her tone. She didn't see how the boy throwing his life away could help anyone in the tower.

"Hunt." Logan snarled as he felt the power of his ancestors fly through his veins. It was time for him to become the warrior that his father told him to become.

The boy ran towards the edge, using the half wall as a step as he jumped from the tower, attaching to the first titan he could see, letting his body swing from it to another titan, slicing its nape. The boy continued the strategy before he was grabbed by a rather quick abnormal. Logan cringed as he felt the titans hand constrict around his body.

Logan dropped his swords as he let the metal claws come from his hands, screaming as he felt the pain of the claws, almost worse than the titan's hand. Before the titan could get his jaw closed around the soldier's body, his fingers were cut from his hand and his lower jaw was cut off.

The boy saw lightning fly through the sky as Ymir jumped from the tower, transforming into a titan.

"Well. This might as well happen." Logan breathed out before using his ODM gear to fling himself towards another titan, slicing the nape with his claws. They were more efficient than the swords he'd been trained with. If he practiced more with his claws, they could become the best weapon he'd ever used.

The boy jumped from titan to titan, killing them as fast as he could while Ymir dealt with the others before he was knocked from a titan by another abnormal, knocking him to the ground. Logan looked up at the titan, almost watching his death happen right before his eyes before the titan's eyes went dead and he fell to the side.

Logan watched as the wings of freedom flew above him, his family cutting down titans as they flew through the sky. Eren Yeager looked down at the boy with utter shock on his face, Logan on the other hand had his head in the dirt as a smile was stuck on his face and laughter erupted from him.

He finally made it back to his family.


	13. Part 13: The Direwolf is Born

Logan scrambled to his feet, watching scouts fly overhead before Hange Zoe landed in front of him, staring into the boy's eyes as her eyes traveled down to his hands, looking at the claws sticking from his fists. Logan looked down at his claws, recalling them back into his body with a grunt.

"I thought we'd lost you," Hange said, sorrow lacing her voice. She truly believed that her friend had died with his squad in the forest as Erwin had told her. She was sure there was a reason for him keeping it from her and she would find out what it was.

"I thought so too. But I'm here and I'm okay." Logan muttered out as he pulled the woman into a hug, happy to see her. Hange patted the boy on the back before her eyes lingered back down towards his friends who were fighting the titans.

"Ymir, she's a shifter..." Logan said causing Hange's eyes to widen as she looked to her recruits who were cutting down Titans who were surrounding the half dead shifter.

"Are you one? I saw your hands." Hange asked causing Logan to scoff and look down at his knuckles.

"I'm not a Titan, I know that. I don't know where they come from or why I'm able to use them now but they're here. I'll let you look me over me when we get back." Logan said before he was tackled from the side by a flying Sasha, happy to see her friend again.

"It's good to see you too Sasha," Logan laughed as he hugged his friend on the ground before standing up and dusting himself off.

He made his way towards the team who was consoling an upset Christa and a hurt Reiner. Everyone except one lone boy who Logan had been longing to see for the past few days.

Eren didn't have much emotion on his face other than shock, he was almost staring a ghost in the face.

Logan felt his heart begin to beat faster as he slowly walked forward towards the boy, a smile slowly rising on his heated face.

No words were exchanged between the two, Logan just let his arms wrap around the boys waist and pull him close to him. The heat radiated from the shorter boy as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The smell of dead burning titans bodies seemed to fade as Logan took a big breathe through his nose, only smelling the flowery scent of Eren.

"I thought you were dead. I was sure of it." Eren said causing Logan to nod against his head. Placing his hand on the back of Erens head.

"I promised you I'd make it back right? We had a date." Logan mumbled out causing Eren to nod slightly

"I know, but you need to understand Logan, I saw your body get impaled, it was hanging from a branch on a tree! I was so worried, so sad." Eren rambled into Logan's chest, not crying but clearly upset.

"I know Eren, I know. I'm sorry. I won't leave you again I promise." Logan said as he held the boy in his arms, slightly swaying from left to right as the world dissolved around the two.

Titans and all of the violence didn't matter to them in that moment. All that they could see was each other, that the other one was safe.

"Gunther, Eld, Oluo, and Petra... it was all my fault. I'm so sorry." Eren said causing Logan to squeeze his eyes shut. The boy pulled away from Eren but left his hands on the shorter boys face.

"No. No it wasn't. They did what they wanted to do. It's not on you. It's on me." Logan said looking deep into Eren Yeagers emerald eyes. Eren looked back, seemingly pleading the boy to forgive himself.

"Logan it..."

"Hey! I'd hate to break up the reunion but we gotta get going!" Hange shouted causing the boy to nod. Logan walked over to his friends, still happy to see them okay.  
—————

Logan sat on top of the wall as Ymir's now human body was hoisted up to the wall along with the horses. He crossed his arms as he sat next to Hange, looking down from where all of them came.

"You're saying you didn't find a single hole?" Logan mumbled causing Hange to nod. Logan sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"This just keeps getting more complicated," Logan said before he looked over at Eren who was seemingly checking on his fellow shifter.

"Logan. Stay next to Eren and be ready to protect him at all costs. We believe that Ymir isn't the only shifter here." Hange said causing Logan's eyes to widen and his ears to perk up. What the hell did she mean by that. The boy grunted before walking over to Eren, spotting Reiner struggling to get atop the wall.

Logan stuck his hand out which Reiner scoffed at before Connie helped him up. Logan furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, even though Reiner had been taller than him, Logan still outranked him.

"Braun, do we have a problem?" Logan asked in his commanding voice causing Reiner to scoff again.

"I don't take orders from you. I saw your true form monster." Reiner spat causing Logan's eyes to widen and his hands to shoot forward towards the boy, stopping right in front of his neck. Logan peered behind the tall burly blonde just in time to see Burtholdt raise his hand to his mouth, seemingly about to bite it.

"Woah, calm down there Corporal, I was just messing with you. Don't worry your secrets safe with me." Reiner said causing Logan's eyes to slightly narrow and his hand to drop. Reiner gave him a charismatic smile, seemingly happy with the outcome but he must've underestimated the Corporal of the scouts.

Logan marched his way towards Eren and yanked him away from Armin who he was talking to.

"You stay next to me from here until we get home, understand?" Logan asked under his breath causing Eren to look at him as if he had lost his mind before Logan peered behind him to see Reiner and Burtholdt talking. Eren followed his gaze before returning to his friend.

Eren let his hand travel to Logan's and gave his a squeeze.

"Don't worry. We have a plan." Eren said causing Logan to slightly calm down, oh if only he knew about what was coming.  
———————

Sorry for the short and late chapter! A reader actually got me re-motivated to write some more on this book! I really hope you guys enjoy it! I'm still thinking of what I want to do on the way to season four so it might not be daily updates but it will be more than what it has been this month! Thanks so much! Love you guys ❤️


	14. Part 14: The True Monsters

Logan walked next to Eren down the wall as he heard Reiner call out to his friend.

"Eren. We should talk. You got a moment?" Reiner asked causing Logan's hair to stand up on his arm and his blood to run cold. He didn't turn around he just closed his eyes and stood where he was to wait for his friend.

"Sure, I guess. Logan, I'll be right back." Eren said as he let his hand ever so barely touch the boy's arm.

"Five years ago, we compromised Wall Maria and launched an attack on humanity. I'm the Armored Titan and he's the Colossal." Reiner said, seemingly as calm as can be. Logan's eyes opened spotting Mikasa who has also heard the conversation. Logan shook his head slightly, almost telling her to not engage.

The three talked as Logan stood there, waiting for the slightest hint of aggression from either of the monster titans.

Reiner began to ramble as the wind began to blow harder, snapping a flag pole in two. Logan's fists shook as he prepared to fight, if they really were the colossal and the armored Titan could he kill them?

Reiner took his cast off revealing a steaming arm. Logan let the beast inside of him take over, letting out a primal roar as he looked to the two traitors with hate boiling in his blood.

The two boys quickly tried to get their hands up to their mouths but Logan had been quicker, he got to them in a split second, sending claws into Reiners's chest, staring into his hazel eyes with his own dark yellow ones.

He took a swing upwards and took Burtholdt's left arm off before Reiner got the strength to push the Corporal off of the side of the wall.

The boy caught himself using his claws before he saw two lightning strikes hit the wall. He knew what that meant, things had just gotten a hundred times worse. The boy watched as the Armored Titan slid down the wall, Eren's transforming Titan following him with a punch. He trusted his friend to fight the Armored Titan, it was his job to kill the Colossal Titan.

The boy climbed the wall, sitting in front of the colossal titan. The boy looked into the monster's eyes with his own.

"Burtholdt!" Logan yelled at the monster in front of him to get his attention. The colossal titan looked down at the boy with confused eyes.

"I ask you this as both the Warrior of humanity and Corporal of scouts! How long do you think you can keep yourself and Reiner safe from me!?!! I'm going to shove my claws through your chests and pull out your hearts!!!" Logan yelled as he ran towards the titan before Hange flew above him.

"The Colossal Titan doesn't walk away from this! It's a threat to all mankind! Swarm and terminate!" Hange yelled as she and the rest of the scouts flew towards the colossal. Logan ran beneath at the same speed, attaching a hook into his shoulder as he flew up to his face before hot steam began to blow him back to the ground.

The boy smacked against the wall with a thud, his vision being clouded with dots before he fell unconscious.

———————-

Logan's eyes snapped open to the sunny sky and the sound of Armin and an older man talking.

The boy's eyes snapped around looking for any sight of the armored and colossal titans. The older man saw the boy as he rushed towards him.

"Calm down son, it's fine. The titans are gone." The man said causing Logan's eyes to widen as he fell to the ground, rubbing his face with his hand.

"They got him didn't they?" Logan asked in an almost desperate voice. He had just gotten back to him and he was gone once again.

"Yeah. We're waiting on lifts for the horses so we can go after him." The man said causing Logan to nod, understanding that they couldn't just go on foot in open Titan territory.

"Are you hurt? Hungry?" The man asked causing Logan to slightly shake his head, the man nodding before tossing him some field rations.

"Section commander Hange is out cold so it seems like you're in command here." The man said causing Logan to slightly nod, the older man filling him in on the situation as he ate the rations next to Armin and Mikasa.

The rumble of horses marched across the wall as Logan looked up, seeing the commander leading a group of scouts towards the squad.

Erwin and one of the older scouts started conversing before Hange crawled to Erwins feet like some type of zombie before grasping his ankle and looking up at the man.

"Logan... he's here." She groaned out causing Erwins eyes to widen as his eyebrows shot up. He quickly looked around before spotting the boy who was staring at him with a slight smile on his face.

Erwin pushed past the scouts in front of him to make it to the boy he was sure he wouldn't see again. The man nearly ran him over as he grasped him in his arms and pulling him close to him. Not a lot made Erwin Smith get teary-eyed but the sight of him had brought it out of him.

"What the hell are you doing here kid? Last time I saw you your body was clinging on to life in that hospital room." Erwin asked as he pulled away from the boy, giving him a worried but stern look.

"I'm fine. I woke up and was told that there was a hole in the wall, I found Reiner and his group in a castle and helped them escape. Although some stuff has changed." Logan said, looking past the boy at Hange who was looking at a map.

"Tell me later, right now let's focus on getting you back to Trost, Levi is there and I'm sure he'd love to see you considering he doesn't know you're alive." Erwin spike causing Logan to furrow his eyebrows.

"You knew about me in the hospital bed but Levi doesn't?" Logan asked causing Erwin to sigh.

"The only people who knew about your return are Mikasa, Scout Daniels, and Myself. We didn't know who to trust after we found out about the shifter." Erwin said causing Logan to sigh and nod.

"I'm not going back to Trost Erwin. Not yet." Logan said, looking towards the way that they took Eren.

"Logan..." Erwin started causing Logan to cut him off.

"Eren is in danger. Without him, humanity is fucked. I am the best chance of killing the colossal and armored titans without Levi here. So let me help god damn it!" Logan shouted drawing attention to the pair causing Erwin to sigh.

"Fine, but you stay with me," Erwin said causing Logan to nod and smile. The boy quickly found replenishments for his ODM gear before he saw another familiar face rise above the wall.

"Hey boy! Jeez, you keep showing up right when I need you huh?" Logan said, his voice chipper and happy to see his horse. He patted the side of his neck before he lead him to stand next to Erwin. The older man looked to him and gave him a nod, telling him it was almost time. Hange had told them where she had figured they were held up.

"SCOUTS! OUR MISSION IS TO RETRIEVE EREN YEAGER! WHATEVER IT TAKES! LET'S DO THIS." Logan shouted out getting a shout back from the scouts behind him. The boy placed his foot in the stirrup and climbed atop the horse as the group was lowered from the wall, onto the ground.

"I'm coming Eren, don't worry. I'm coming." Logan mumbled out as he rode next to Erwin towards the forest.


	15. Part 15: Fear

Logan rode Stark next to Erwin towards the woods, determined to get the boy he had a date with back.

"Corporal! Take Mikasa and the rest of the 104th through the trees and find Eren! You're in charge!" Erwin yelled causing Logan to nod and veer away from the commander and towards an opening in the trees.

"EVERYONE! Stick with Mikasa or me! Don't go off on your own! Reiner and Bertholdt could have ODM gear! If someone transforms then you shoot a black smoke shell into the sky and I'll be there as soon as I can! Do not hesitate! If you have the opportunity slit the bastard's throats!" Logan yelled commands to his group who all hesitantly nodded.

"And if you can't that's fine! I'll kill them myself." Logan continued as the rode into the forest, finding Ymir's Titan clinging to a tree. Logan stayed back and let the others gather information as Ymir hadn't liked the boy much.

Logan watched as she seemingly ignored the squad, looking for someone. Her eyes landed on Christa- no her name was Historia. Logan narrowed his eyes before drawing his swords and jumping at Ymir but he was too late. Ymir swallowed Historia whole and took off through the woods.

"She's with Reiner! After her!" Logan yelled as he took off through the woods after the shifter, leading the pack of the 104th.

He spotted Reiner and Bertholdt up on a branch that she passed with Eren on Bertholdt's back. Reiner spotted the Corporal with wide eyes as the boy smirked.

"Reiner!! I'm coming for you!" Logan yelled as he went as fast as he could, bobbing and weaving through the woods. Reiner hopped from the branch with a knife in hand but Logan didn't care, if he turns into the armored titan he'll just kill him twice.

Logan pulled the swords from his sides and threw them at the man, trying to get a lucky shot. The swords flew past the man's head as he cut his hand, lightning striking his body as he turned into his titan form.

"Corporal! Don't waste your swords!" Mikasa yelled as Logan sighed and shook his head, knowing he couldn't rely on his swords to kill the monsters. Bertholdt looked at the flying corporal with wide eyes, knowing he truly had the best chance of killing the two warriors.

"BERTHOLDT!" Logan yelled with the rage of a thousand suns as his claws extended from his hands as he dived towards the still human boy. Bertholdt jumped from the branch and attached it to Reiner's armored titan form.

Logan caught himself on the last tree in the forest, seething with anger as he watched the titan run. He grunted as his claws returned into his body to give him the availability to whistle for his horse.

"Call your horses! We will not let them take Eren!" Logan yelled as he looked behind him, his squad seemingly in shock of what they had seen. Metal claws had just come from inside of their leader as he tried to murder their old comrade.

"I know it doesn't make any sense. Your comrades betrayed you and I'm some type of monster. But I promise the only thing I care about is saving humanity! Now, we can NOT let them take Eren! Come on!" Logan yelled with pleading eyes causing all of them to seemingly snap out of it.

"WE'RE WITH YOU, SIR!" Armin yelled as he whistled for his horse. The squad all followed the corporal into the open field outside of the forest, slowly but surely catching up to the titans in front of them.

"Mikasa! You get Ymir!" Logan shouted as he narrowed his eyes towards the titans. Mikasa rode up next to the boy, ready to reply.

"What about Eren? Corporal I can't let him be taken." Mikasa said, looking to the boy. Logan began to bring his feet up to the saddle of the Stark, almost crouching on top of the animal.

"Leave him to me," Logan growled as he whipped the reigns of the horse to go faster. The horse led him directly to the side of the armored titan, shooting a hook to the side of the titan's neck and flying to the top of his shoulders. He looked up with an almost sickening grin as he saw Bertholdt standing there with Eren on his back. Slowly but surely the claws of an animal grew from the boy's fists, making slow strides towards the traitor.

"REINER! PROTECT US!" Bertholdt yelled as he jumped into the titan's mouth before it was shut quickly. Logan scoffed at the sight before he walked up next to the jaw before he was joined by his squad. They all began to beg and plead Reiner and Bertholdt to explain to the corporal that it was just a misunderstanding, that they were there allies, and how much they'd been through.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Shut up and focus on opening the traitor's neck. Hesitate for a moment and we forfeit Eren. Who cares what they pretended to be? This was their choice." Mikasa asked the group who all sighed at the words before Bertholdt finally spoke to his old friends.

"No! You're wrong! Who chooses to be this? Tell me! What d'you think I am? Huh? What? Do you think this is what we aspired to be? People loathe us. And why wouldn't they? We're monsters! We deserve to die for the things we've done. We're lost. We could live a thousand years and never again know peace. Try to imagine that darkness. The only light was our brief time as soldiers. It was never a lie! Do you understand? We're not who we said we were, but it wasn't an act! We genuinely thought of you as our friends! I'm not stupid. I know I have no right to ask forgiveness, but please. I beg of you. If we were comrades, someone find us." Bertholdt yelled, begging the group to understand him. Logan marched up to the side of Reiner's mouth.

"Bertholdt. You have the person who I care about the most on your back and you won't give him back. You lied to everyone in this group and you lied to humanity. There is no mercy for you, I am going to gut you." Logan growled out before stabbing his claws into Reiner's cheek, getting through. Reiner let out a yell before Hanes yelled at them, alarming them of the horde of titan's coming to them.

The group of soldiers all jumped from the titan except for Logan who took a second as he needed to do something.

"Eren! Are you awake?" Logan yelled as he peered through the gap into the titan's mouth.

"Y-Yeah! I'm okay! Don't worry about me!" Eren responded causing Logan to slightly smile.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get to you. I promise okay?" Logan asked, truly believing in his words. He would save Eren, they had a date that he refused to miss.

"Yeah, Yeah I know!" Eren yelled before Logan shifted his eyes to the scared looking man who was holding the boy captive.

"You scared Bertholdt? You have that feeling in your chest that makes you feel like you're being choked to death?" Logan asked, not getting a response, just a fearful stare from the boy.

"I'm coming for you, Bertholdt. If it's not today, it might not be tomorrow. But I'm coming for you. The wolf is hungry" Logan growled out before backing away from the two and getting a running leap off of the tall TItan's shoulders.

\--------------------------


	16. Part 16: Always and Forever

  
Logan landed harshly on Stark as he swerved left to avoid the incoming swarm of Titans led by Erwin. Logan quickly met up with the commander giving him a firm nod of thankfulness as the pair watched the armored titan shoulder charge into the horde, being slowed down by the titans grabbing onto it. Logan watched with almost horror as Ymir protected the girl on her back, ripping a nape from a titan and tossing it to the side causing a shockwave of debris around them.

Logan grabbed the reigns of Stark to advance but the horse had been still, loudly neighing. The boy looked down and spotted a small bloodstain on his white fur, it wasn't fatal but he needed to let Stark get somewhere safe.

"Erwin! I need to go take Stark somewhere safe! He's hurt! I'll be right behind you." Logan yelled at the commander who nodded. The boy quickly rode the horse a decent ways away before hopping from the side and wrapping the wound in bandages.

"You'll be okay boy. Stay here, I'm gonna finish this." Logan said as he pet the horse on his side, pushing his head into his beasts. Logan turned his attention to the battlefield, beginning to run. He started at a normal pace, quickly picking up speed until he was passing people on horseback.

The scouts almost looked at the running boy as if he was superhuman which of course, he was. His arms swung from side to side as his chest heaved with every few steps of his run. His eyes narrowed as he continued to speed up, trying to get to the commander.

"ALL SOLDIERS CHARGE! We've come to the moment of truth! Mankind's fate is decided now! There is no future in which we reclaim these lands without Eren-- and there never will be! Go! Recover Eren from the Armored Titan and retreat! Your heart and soul to the cause!" Erwin shouted as he took charge in front of the scouts. Logan slightly smiled at his commander, he trusted him fully and let the words inspire him.

"Advance!!" Erwin shouted as he pointed his sword to the side, signaling an advance with the troops. Logan watched in horror as an abnormal titan sideswiped the commander and bit down on the man's arm. The man who had allowed Levi to take the boy in and taught him everything he had known about military strategy. Logan grunted as he picked up the pace towards the monster, going to save the man he thought of as an uncle.

"I said advance, goddamn it! Eren's right in front of you! Do not falter!" Erwin shouted as he was carried away by the titan, showing fortitude in even the greatest pain. Logan quickly jumped into the air, flipping over the titan and letting his claws slide through the titan's nape, killing it swiftly.

Logan landed on his feet as he kicked up dirt with his feet skidding across the ground. He ran towards Erwin who was staring at the sky.

"Holy shit old man, Even I gotta admit. That was badass." Logan said, breathing heavily. Erwin's eyes traveled to the boy as he gave him a pained smile. Other scouts began to arrive at the commander's position, surprised to see the already dead titan and their corporal with claws sticking from his hands.

"Logan, Go!" Erwin shouted upon seeing the arrival of the other scouts, they could help him. Humanity needed its best fighter on the front lines. Logan nodded to him before turning around and beginning to run, quickly getting up to the speed he was at before.

He met the front lines quickly, matching the horse's speed as he looked to Mikasa and Jean, both of them seemed very surprised to see a man going as fast as a horse.

"Get to Eren! Go!" Logan shouted causing Jean's eyes to widen, seeing the titans in front of them.

"Did you not hear the words of the Commander?! FIGHT UNTIL YOUR LAST BREATH! GIVE YOUR HEART AND SOUL TO THE CAUSE!" Logan yelled as he swept beneath the titans, jumping into the air as he hooked himself to the armored titan, swinging upwards to quickly slice the jaw of the titan, Bertholdt, and Eren flying outwards.

The boy quickly swang back upwards as he locked eyes with Eren before the boy was swatted away by the armored titan and caught by one of the many titans around them. The titan quickly placed squeezed the corporal making him scream in pain before he was placed inside of the titan's mouth.

Logan growled as he plunged his claws into the roof of the titan's mouth, making it scream in pain before he jumped out and reattached to the armored titans' shoulder, finding Armin already talking to Bertholdt.

"I guess Annie was weighing you down? D'you know where she is? Way up north in the Utopia District. Being tortured. The silent treatment only goes so far. The body may heal, but her screams are an object lesson on the limits of endurance. Oh, don't worry, they're taking special care she doesn't die... or get a moment's rest. So many methods, so little time. Mustn't waste a prize specimen like Annie. She's too precious." Armin asked, impressing even Logan, the boy had found out that Bertholdt had a soft spot for Annie and was exploiting it.

"Shut your mouth, hellspawn! I'll kill you!" Bertholdt shouted before his ODM gear was cut from his chest by a returning Commander Erwin, very clearly not going to let a missing arm get in the way of his mission. Erwin grunted as he fell before landing on his horse. Logan quickly swung from the armored titan's jaw as his body collided into Eren's grabbing him and landing on a now seemingly ownerless horse.

He placed Eren down on the horse in front of him before he took the cloth out of his mouth.

"You alright!?" Logan asked as he grasped the reins of the horses saddle around the boy. Eren quickly nodded as he felt his body lean back against his friends.

"Your hands!-" Eren began to shout before Logan cut him off.

"Now's not really the time Eren!" Logan grunted out as a huge shadow began to wash over the ground below the pair. Logan looked up with horror as he saw a fifteen-meter titan fly above them, quickly falling towards him.

"HOLD ON!" Logan shouted as he swerved the horse to the left to get away from the titan but the leg of it smacked the pair from the horse, sending them flying near a tree. Logan quickly grasped Eren in his arms and put his own body towards the ground. He knew that he had a better chance of surviving like that. The boy's body smacked against the ground as he rolled against, losing his grip on the boy causing him to roll further away.

Logan felt his leg throb in pain as he landed, his face now full of dirt. The boy tried to scramble to his feet before he fell back down to his hands and knees, his ankle seemingly being broken. He knew it would heal quickly but it wouldn't heal quick enough to get Eren and him away from the incoming Titan.

"Eren..!" Logan groaned out as he crawled his way towards the boy, getting his hands into the dirt and pulling himself towards the boy who looked back at him before looking to the titan, seemingly finding it familiar. Logan got to where the boy was kneeling before placing his hand on Eren's face, pushing his attention towards himself.

"Are you hurt? Can you run?" Logan grunted as he looked for any injuries to the boy's face that hadn't been there before. Eren's eyes were as wide as can be as he shook his head, returning his gaze to the titan in front of him.

"It's her. She's the titan that ate my mom..." Eren stated in horror as Logan looked up to the titan, sighing as he could almost feel the pain Eren was in. Logan watched as the titan began to wind up for a swing at the two. Logan quickly pushed Eren away before the swing made contact with him and sent him flying a few meters back. Luckily Hanes caught him before he had made contact with the ground.

"Huh! Look at me! I just saved the Corporal of the scouts! I'm definitely getting that promotion now!" Hanes shouted as he laughed before he dropped the beaten boy next to Eren.

"Can you believe this luck? Ha! Crazy, right? Watch me! This is the least that I owe your mother. She'll finally have the vengeance she deserves!" Hanes shouted at Eren before flying off into the sky towards the titans. Logan stumbled to his feet as he put all of his weight on his working foot. Coughs erupted from the man's body, blood spurting from his mouth as he raised his fists.

"LOGAN! STOP THIS! YOU'RE IN NO SHAPE TO FIGHT! CUT ME OUT OF THESE ROPES." Eren shouted causing the boy to look down at the boy who he had seemingly fallen for with a slight smile on his now bloody and bruised face. He pulled a sword from his sheathe and sliced the ropes on the boy's hands.

"This one belongs to me! Wait here!" Eren shouted as he marched forwards towards the Titan.

"Eren! That's not the mission! You're the mission." Logan weakly shouted causing Eren to look back at his friend.

"Let me do this!" Eren shouted as he began to bite at his hand, yet nothing was happening. The boy cried out as he tried, again and again, to transform until Hanes was grabbed by the titan much to Eren's shock. The boy sped up in biting himself before Logan was able to make his way to the boy but both of them were to late. The titan had torn the bottom half of Hanes off as he stared at the boys.

Tears filled Eren's eyes as Logan watched in horror as the titan finished devouring the man who had just saved him. Eren began to cry and seemingly laugh at himself. Logan looked to him with sad eyes, not wanting to see the boy in this much pain.

"Look at you! You haven't grown up one goddamn bit! You're still as useless as you've ever been! Nothing's changed! I'm sorry, Mother. I still can't do anything. No matter how hard I try, I'm just a worthless little kid." Eren rambled through laughs mixed with cries.

"Eren... Stop that." Logan said as he crawled to the side of the boy and wrapped his hand around the boy's forearm, pushing himself off of the ground to his knees to be level with the boy.

"You saved my life ya know? I haven't had the chance to thank you for it yet. When I woke up after I got impaled on that tree, back in the forest. I knew most of the people I gave a shit about were dead but you kept showing up in my head. Telling me that I needed to make it to our date. It was the thing that got me home." Logan said as he gave the boy a weak smile.

"So thank you, for still being here, for fighting through everything. You truly are amazing Yeager, and I am truly sorry that I wasn't able to take you on that date, but thank you for fighting with me Yeager." Logan said as he pushed his face towards the boy, while this was no where near perfect circumstances, in the world they were living in there was no such thing as perfect circumstances.

Logan placed his hand on the back of the boys head and closed his eyes as he felt it move towards his own, his rough lips meeting Eren's soft ones as they moved in sync with each other. The moment only lasted for a second yet it felt like it lasted a lifetime, it was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced. It was almost as if he hadn't experienced the trauma of his life.

Logan pulled his face away from the boy with a smile as he opened his eyes. Eren's emerald eyes peered into Logans as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"I'll always fight with you Logan, Always and forever! That's a promise." Eren whispered out causing Logan's eyes to close and nod before he looked to the titan making its way slowly towards them as Hanes had damaged it. His eyes narrowed as he made his way to his feet, his ankle now healed enough to support himself.

Logan let his claws fly through his skin with a hard grunt as he got ready to fight, and die to make sure Eren got out safely. The titan swung its hand towards the boy causing Logan to shut his eyes and prepare to dodge it off instinct. To his surprise the wind of the motion never came, He opened his eyes spotting Eren with his fist against the titan, seemingly stopping it. Logan's eyebrows furrowed as he heard a titan yell in the distance. Another titan ran towards the two boys causing Logan to raise his claws.

The titan, much to his surprise completely ignored the pair and attacked the titan that had killed Hanes, followed by another, and another, until there were over thirty titans eating the one that had killed Eren's mother. Logan wasted no time as he scooped the boy onto his back and began to run at the speed he had been running before. He felt the ground begin to shake as he looked to his left to see the armored titan. Logan grunted as he put his friend down before Eren began to shout at Reiner.

"Get away from us! Rat bastards! I'll kill you where you stand!" Eren shouted causing the titans from before to launch themselves at Reiner.

"Are...Are you doing that?" Logan asked, looking back at Eren who shrugged his shoulders before Armin rode up to them, a horse in tow.

"Eren! Logan! Can you ride?" Armin asked, before either could answer Logan had picked up Eren and put him on the horse before climbing on behind him, being in the same position as earlier.

"We need to go! Go, Armin!" Logan shouted causing Armin to nod and ride away from the titans, Logan spotting Ymir's titan jump onto the armored titan and seemingly help him out of the bind. Logan didn't care, as long as the armored titan didn't chase them and no one else would be dying on that day, it was fine by him.

\----------------------


	17. Part 17: The Reunion

Logan sat with his back against the moving wagon as Eren laid down on the bench next to him, his head laying in Logan's lap while he slept. Since their near death experience, they refused to let the other out of their sight. Logan let his hand tangle into Erens hair, twisting and twirling around in the surprisingly soft hair.

"Hmph, I don't know how I didn't see that coming," Erwin said as he sat up in his seat, now awake as the group rode through the night.

"I didn't either..." Logan mumbled, still having his eyes on the boys sleeping face. Eren always had looked so peaceful while he slept, it was Logan's favorite sight.

"I'm proud of you, kid. You really showed up over the past few days even after everything you've gone through." Erwin said with a slight smile.

"It was him. I don't know if I would've made it out of that forest if it wasn't for him." Logan said causing Erwin to slightly chuckle. Erwin sat and watched as the boy who he had seen grow into a warrior.

"Levi is going to have quite a few things to react to," Erwin stated with a slight chuckle. Logan looked up to his uncle before his eyes traveled to his missing arm. Logan slightly smiled as he realized what he was talking about.

"What do you think he's gonna show more emotion too? Me or your arm?" Logan asked as he looked back down to Eren, his hand still tangled in his hair.

"Probably you being with Eren," Erwin said causing Logan to smile and shake his head.  
——————

Logan tiredly smiled as he looked up at the wall, everyone else in the wagon asleep. Erwin had been given a pillow and blanket, even the commander of the scouts having to sleep at some time.

Eren was still asleep in the boy's lap, his face towards the boy's stomach. Logan slightly shook the boy to try to wake him.

"Eren, wake up. We're home." Logan stated as he saw Erens eyes flutter open and travel up the boy's stomach to his face. With a slight smile, he looked up to the boy.

Logan ran his hand through the boy's hair one last time before letting him sit up. Eren sat up on the wooden bench, seeing the sleeping Erwin across from them.

"Hey... I have a question." Eren asked, causing Logan's eyebrows to furrow, turning to the boy.

"The Uhm, when you kissed me earlier. Was that because you thought we were going to die?" Eren asked causing Logan's eyes to widen as he shook his head.

"Eren... I like you. I don't regret it at all." Logan stated causing Eren to slightly nod and smile.

"I like you too, I don't regret it either. Could Uhm, could we do it again?" Eren awkwardly asked causing Logan to slightly laugh and nod, pulling the boy into a kiss. This one lasting a bit longer than the last one before being interrupted by someone clearing their throats.

The boys pulled away at the speed of sound, their eyes snapping open. Logan looked around to find Erwin looking at the two with tired but knowing eyes.

"Come on, we should ride in on horseback instead of in a wagon," Erwin said as he stood from his spot and jumped from the back of the still wagon. Logan followed the man as he held his hand up behind him to help the boy off of the wagon.

"I got it, Corporal," Eren mumbled as he hopped from the wagon onto the ground. Logan corked an eyebrow at the boy before he let a smile take over his face.

"Okay. Go get on horseback, brat." Logan said.

Logan smiled as he saw a familiar black and white horse eating grass.

"Sasha, I can't thank you enough for grabbing him," Logan said to Sasha who slightly blushed and looked away from the Corporal.

"He came to me as we were running, I didn't do anything," Sasha admitted causing Logan to shrug. He patted the horse's neck before climbing atop the horse.

"Hey boy, how you feeling hmm?" Logan asked as the horse jumped onto his back legs and neighing as he was in the air, almost showing off to the boy.

"Okay okay, I get it." Logan chuckled as he rode the horse up to Erwin, taking his position next to the commander of the scouts before the group made their way into Trost, riding horses down the street past the citizens.

\------------------

Logan could almost feel his heart pounding out of his chest as he made his way into the scout barracks. He knew that there was one last person who he needed to reunite with was in the building.

Logan quickly walked through the area he had called home for the past few years, not daring to look in the rooms his family had lived in, he needed to reunite with his guardian first.

Logan arrived at the door for the captain's quarters, opening it without a second thought. He spotted Levi laying on his bed, a book in his hand and surprisingly, Jango laying on his stomach asleep. Logan smiled widely at the sight.

"How many times do I need to tell you? I'm not hungry." Levi sighed, not bothering to look at the door, he had a tired face, almost as if the man hadn't slept in days. Logan took a breath before responding quietly.

"Hey... Old man." Logan said, his eyes still watering from just seeing the man again. Levi didn't look up, his eyes squeezed shut as he took a shaky breath, seemingly trying to ignore the boy.

"You're not real... Just leave me be." Levi muttered before opening his eyes once again to his book. Logan furrowed his eyebrows before he heard a familiar sound that made him grin ear to ear. Jango meowed loudly as he sniffed the dirty clothes that had blood stains and tears everywhere.

Levi looked up from his book at the sound, if Jango had heard him then it had to be real. Levi reluctantly looked up at the boy, his eyes about as wide as they could be.

"I-I don't understand," Levi mumbled out as he stared at the boy who had picked Jango up and began petting him.

"Yeah, Yeah I don't either," Logan muttered out as he made his way to the bed in front of him, sitting in it as Levi backed away from the boy. Logan furrowed his eyebrows at the man who just stared at him.

"L-Logan I saw you hanging from that branch. You had a hole in your chest..." Levi stated causing Logan to slightly nod before unbuttoning his shirt enough to show Levi the scar that he had now. It had slightly healed but the scar was still there. Levi looked to the sky before up at the boy, fully believing that the boy in front of him was real now. Levi swiftly moved his body in front of the boy, surprising even Logan.

Levi wrapped his arms around the boy's body and tried his best to replicate the feeling of when other people had hugged him. Logan's smile grew as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man squeezing him as tight as he could.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save them, I really did try." Logan mumbled out causing Levi to pull away from the boy and look at him with a confused look on his face. Logan had survived injuries more than any other person Levi had ever seen and he's apologizing?

"It was on me kid, I wasn't there. But that doesn't matter right now, all that matters is you're here. You are alive." Levi said, still in disbelief of the whole thing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner when I woke up, I was told that you all left to see the breach in the wall so I went after you. Then Reiner and Burtholdt became shifters and I had to fix that." Logan said as he sighed, rubbing his tired face with his hand, he hadn't slept since he had woken up in that hospital bed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I feel so useless with this damn leg." Levi sighed as he rubbed his leg causing Logan to shake his head.

"You're not useless, you idiot," Logan mumbled as he walked back over to the bed and sat down, knowing that it was time to tell him what he had gone through.

"L-Levi I need to tell you what happened..."

—————-

Hehe cliffhanger 😌


	18. Part 18: The Date

{warning this chapter might be more fluff and cutesy and cringe than usual but I want at least one chapter of happiness.}

Levi looked down at the boy who had been sitting on his bed as seemingly all of the emotions he had built up came out all at once. The boy crumbled into pieces right in front of the man, his face fell as he held his head in his hands. He hadn't had time to process all of the pain and death that had happened to him. Levi quickly moved to his side, doing whatever he could to help calm the boy down, he held the boy in his arms as his body racked with sobs.

"Petra... Eld... Oluo... Gunther... They all died right in front of me Levi, they died protecting me, what good am I if I couldn't protect my family? I'm a fucking monster! Just some freak who can't even save the people who saved him!" Logan sobbed as he grasped the man's shirt as he tried to get as close to him as possible.

"You hate me... I don't blame you. I couldn't save her Levi... I'm just some kid. Some kid who can't even protect his family..." He whimpered out as he soaked the man's shirt in his tears.

"I don't hate you... It's okay. It's okay. You did good kid, better than I ever could have." Levi stated simply. He was never the best at calming down people when they were upset, he knew how to inspire, not how to comfort so he said what he thought.

"Logan... I need you to listen to me okay? I know I suck at this, the emotional stuff. But I don't hate you, I couldn't ever hate you. You're- well I was going to say that you're like a son to me but you're more than that. You're the person who brings me even the slightest bit of light in this shitty world." Levi said as he patted the boy's side causing Logan to slowly but surely stop crying. He composed himself but you could still see the dark circles around his eyes and his tear-stained cheeks.

"Go take a shower brat, then get some sleep," Levi said causing Logan to sigh and nod, standing from the bed and giving Levi a lingering look.

"Thank you, Levi. I love you." Logan said, almost breaking into tears again. Levi gave him a short but noticeable smile.

"I love you too, kid," Levi said before Logan left the man's room, Levi no longer feeling like a failure.

—————————

Logan grasped a towel from the rack, quickly drying himself off before getting dressed in one of his softer shirts that he had along with some soft pants. The boy wanted sleep more than anything and he was excited to get it. Logan walked out of the bathroom as he made his way towards the room he hadn't been in since all of the chaos of the past few days started.

Logan opened the door to his room, finding it exactly how he left it, Levi must've put Jango back into it while he was showering as the cat was asleep in his room, at the foot of his bed.

Logan's eyes traveled up the bed to see an empty spot with the sun shining on it. Logan frowned as he half expected to see Eren there waiting for him.

Logan placed his towel on his dresser before pulling his shirt off of his body and tossing it onto the towel as he slid into his bed, his cat climbing up to his legs and laying down in between them.

Logan's eyes began to get heavy as he felt the safety and comfort of his bed take over.

\------------

Logan felt his eyes flutter open as he stared into the darkroom as the door cracked open and light-filled in the room.

"Logan? Are you awake?" Erens voice asked causing Logan to sit up in his bed and slightly yawn as he nodded. Eren made his way into the room, holding two plates of food.

"Here, I figured you haven't eaten since you were so tired," Eren said as he handed the boy a plate that Logan gratefully accepted.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe I'm still tired," Logan mumbled out as he stuffed his face with the food from his plate causing Eren to slightly chuckle at the sight.

"Wha-" Logan asked with a mouth full of food as Eren began to laugh harder. Logan smiled with a mouth full of food as he began to laugh along with his friend, quickly swallowing the food and squeezing his eyes shut as he laughed. The two sat in the room for a few minutes, laughing their asses off before calming down.

"Did you get enough? I'm sure they have more." Eren asked as he placed the empty plate next to him as he took Logan's plate from him.

"Yeah I did. Thank you. I can take those back, you don't need too." Logan said as he stood up from the bed at the same time Eren did. Eren took a few steps forwards towards the boy before letting his hand travel to his bear chest, tracing the new, large scar on the boys chest.

"Let me do something for you for once. Now, get dressed I wanna go do something." Eren said, pushing away from the boy with the two plates in his arms, leaving the boy in the darkroom.

Logan scoffed confused before changing into a shirt and some decent looking pants.

The boy laid down in his bed, waiting for Eren to return. The door to the room opened a slight bit before Logan felt the weight of the bed shift on his left. Logan slightly looked, finding Eren staring at him.

"Ready?" Logan asked him, curious to see what the boy had planned. Eren and Logan left the room, locking the door behind them.

Logan quickly walked next to Eren as they passed people in the barracks. Many of them were looking at one or both of them strangely. Logan didn't blame them, he had come back from the dead, and Eren, well Eren was half Titan.

"You mind telling me where we're going?" Logan asked as he walked out of the barracks with Eren in tow.

"I do mind, just let me take control for once, Corporal." Eren sighed causing Logan to roll his eyes and nod, following the boy with his hand slightly scraping against the boy's hand. The two continued to walk, passing through the area of the scouts, into the city.

Logan watched as many people walked past, staring at Eren, A few girls even waving at him causing Logan to scoff and shake his head. Eren slightly chuckled before he waved back and kept walking next to the boy.

"Is the corporal jealous? Hmm?" Eren teased causing Logan to roll his eyes and let his hand finally grasp Eren's in his own, letting it swing as they walked.

"No need for me to be jealous, I'm not sure if anyone else in this world could handle you," Logan said causing Eren to slightly smile and nod.

"Oh yeah because you're so easy to deal with." Eren retorted causing Logan to furrow his eyebrows at the boy, curious at what he meant by that.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that difficult to deal with." Logan stated causing Eren's eyes to widen as he cocked his head back, almost trying to see if the boy was kidding.

"You're joking right? Logan, you're the corporal of the scouts, you've come back from the dead and my god, I feel bad for anyone who tries to tell you what to do, even if it's what's best for you!" Eren rattled off causing Logan to smirk and shake his head.

"Okay, but you're the one with a god damn death wish! You refuse to let anyone else help you with your mission, you expect to kill all of the titans all on your own!" Logan scoffed causing Eren to look away from the boy and at the buildings, they were passing.

"That's because I don't want anyone to die for me ever again. It was my fault my mom died, I wasn't strong enough to save her then and the only way I can make up for that is to get revenge." Eren said causing Logan to slightly narrow his eyes as his smile faltered.

"Eren..." Logan said with sorrow lacing his voice, giving the boys hand a slight squeeze. Eren looked back at the boy with sad eyes, fully believing that it was his fault.

"It wasn't your fault, You mom, Levi Squad, Hanes, none of it. But you don't need to worry about that with me, you should know by now... I'm not the one that dies, I'm the one that does the killing." Logan spoke causing Eren to stare into his eyes.

"Listen to me, no matter what happens, I want you to know that you're the reason I fight, not because of your abilities or your importance to humanity but because of who you are, the way you sleep at night with your arm tucked under your pillow, the way you make me feel when I wake up. You." Logan continued, the duo having stopped on the path, looking forward before Logan looked to Eren.

"Do you think we can win? Against the titans?" Eren asked causing Logan to close his eyes and search for his answer.

"Maybe, Only together. All of us, even then it might not be enough but at least we'll give the fuckers a good fight." Logan said cauisng Eren to nod.

"But if our fate is to die, then that's what's gonna happen, all I know is if I die I'm going to die making sure you, Levi, everyone survives." Logan said, looking upwards at the sky before he felt Eren's other hand grasp the boys face, turning it towards him. Eren pulled the boy into a soft, caring kiss before pulling away and staring into his face

"I'm not going to let this world take you from me, Logan." Eren said causing Logan to smile.

"Neither will I, but for the time being, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, with you." Logan stated with a smile before pulling the boy into another kiss.

\-----------------------------

Next chapter starts season 3!!


	19. Part 19: The Sea

Logan stood next to his boyfriend, his new scar stretching from his hairline to his eyebrow. He looked in awe at the seemingly never ending pool of water. The boy felt his boyfriends hand wrap around his own as he stared out into it.

"Armin once told me about this... he called it, the sea." Eren Yeager said as his new longer hair waved in the wind. Logan gave him a small smile, still recovering from the fight they both endured before placing a kiss to his boyfriends cheek.

"We'll Win."  
————————

"Are you sure you're okay with this?! It's not necessary to my testing!" Hange shouted as she slightly shook, standing next to the Corporal of the scouts.

"Come on!! Me and Levi have a bet! What's the worst that can happen?" Logan asked as he pulled the belt tighter around his arm. Hange stood there still unsure about it before Levi walked up from behind her grabbing the axe.

"Thank you Levi, now come on! I wanna see if it'll grow back!" Logan shouted with excitement. Levi sighed before he looked at his hand that was sitting on the log.

"And if it doesn't?" Levi asked causing Logan to cringe at the consequences of loosing the bet.

"Come on brat we don't have all day! If Yeager comes out here and sees this you'll have to deal with him." Levi shouted causing Logan to snap out of his nightmare and back to reality.

"If it doesn't then you get to stay the sole captain of the scouts and I have to do your laundry for the rest of our lives." Logan shouted causing Levi to slightly chuckle before picking the axe up and placing it on his shoulder.

"You know, if it doesn't grow back it's on you. I don't want to hear you bitch about being a one handed man." Levi warned causing Logan to scoff.

"Oh I should tell Erwin abo-" Logan was saying before he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. He looked down to see his left hand missing and steam rising from the wound.

"OH FUCK YES!" Logan shouted as he felt the wound cauterize it before it rapidly began to grow back.

"Oh boy, I'm not gonna hear the end of this." Levi sighed as Hange began to laugh, hugging the boy who just had his hand chopped off.

"I knew it!! Not only do you have fast healing! Your limbs grow back!" Hange shouted causing Logan to smile and nod before giving a pointed stare at the man still cleaning the axe of blood.

"Well, Captain. I do believe this means three things." Logan said causing Levi to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know brat." Levi mumbled before Logan placed his arm on the mans shoulders, giving him a smile.

"I wanna hear you say it old man." Logan said with a smirk very evident in his voice.

"You know, since I know this now I could just cut your tongue out right? It'll regrow but I won't need to hear you talk for a few days." Levi said with his dead voice causing Logan to scoff.

"I'd like to see you try, now say it." Logan commanded before Levi sighed and looked at Hange.

"I, Levi Ackerman, hereby promote you from Corporal to Captain of the scouts. I also give you my full permission to date Eren Yeager." Levi said causing Logan to smile widely and bow at lady before pulling his suit jacket back onto his body.

"Ah ah ah, One more thing." Logan teased.

"I hereby name you the second in command of Levi Squad." Levi said causing Logan to smile once again and nod,

"Okay, let's go. Hange do I need to have Eren do anything special before he comes down here?" Logan asked as Levi began to walk back to the Cabin everyone had been staying in.

"No sir! Just bring him down here ready to Titan it up!" Hange shouted as Logan gave he a thumbs up with his now regrown hand.

——————

Logan walked into the decently big home as he saw Levi scolding his squad about not having it as clean as he'd like.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late." Logan said as he smiled at the group. Everyone muttered out hellos and smiles except Jean who still wasn't a fan of the boy.

"What took you so long anyways?" Jean asked the boy who's eyebrows furrowed at the tone of his voice.

"You wanna try that again, horse face?" Logan asked as he looked into the boys eyes, both of them being the same height.

"Oi, you better show more respect to your superior." Levi shouted before Logan gave the boy a short smile before returning his gaze to Eren.

"If you must know, Levi and I had a bet." Logan said causing everyone in the room seemingly look at the two confused.

"Which was?" Historia asked causing Logan to slightly narrow his eyes, already knowing he'd be yelled at for even trying such a thing by Eren later.

"I uh, Levi didn't believe me when I told him that I thought my limbs would grow back like a shifter." Logan mumbled out causing Erens eyes to widen at the boy before looking down at his limbs to make sure he wasn't missing one.

Logan held up both hands with a slight smile before looking to Levi.

"I won." Logan gloated causing Levi to sight before nodding.

"What'd you two bet with?" Connie asked causing Logan to walk up to Eren and pull the boys mask down to his neck and place a kiss on his lips.

"I'm the new captain of the scouts, well we have two now but you know what I mean." Logan said causing Eren to stare wide eyed at the boy in front of him, not only did he just tell him that he was promoted but he also kissed him in front of Levi which Logan had said made him feel weird.

"Alright, come on. Hange wants to get this experiment done and I'm hungry so, let's get this done shall we." Logan asked before pulling the hat from Erens head and tossing it into the laundry bin.

The two boys quickly left the cabin and headed for the horses that had been waiting on them, Logan smiling at his horse that had now been fully healed and happy to see him.

"Hey boy." Logan mumbled as he climbed atop the horse while Eren did the same to his.

"So I guess I'm not the only freak around here then huh?" Eren asked, looking forward into the deep green forest as the rode away from the house and towards where Hange wanted them to test Erens powers.

"What do you mean by that? I mean you are a freak but, you're my freak." Logan stated as he leaned back a bit on his horse to get more comfortable.

"You can regrow limbs just like I can." Eren stated simply with a small blush on his face. While the boys had been flirting and kissing each other ever since the battle against the titans, neither knew what they were. We're they just friends who kissed sometimes or were they boyfriends or what?

"Oh please, you're a freak for different reasons. And everyone in the squad are freaks are you kidding me? Sasha can put away more food than anyone I've ever seen, Connie is way stronger than someone his size should be, Historia is a runaway from a royal family, Mikasa well, is Mikasa! Armin is the smartest person I've ever met, me and Levi well, were Titan killing monsters." Logan rambled causing Eren to slightly smile and nod, Logan had always been good at that with him, he always made the boy feel accepted.

"You forgot Jean." Eren said causing Logan to smirk and shake his head.

"And Jean is the biggest asshole I've ever met." Logan chuckled out.


	20. Part 20: A Murder in The Walls

Logan sighed at the sight of a weakened skinny titan as Eren tried to do what Annie had done when the warrior fought her in the woods. The Titan roared before collapsing to the ground, steam coming out of his body.

"I think that's enough," Logan mumbled out as he stood next to Levi and Hange. Hange huffed as Levi scoffed before he complained about them repairing the wall.

"Don't worry, he'll learn," Logan said causing Levi to nod before looking to the boy at his side,

"Go back to the cabin, I'm going with Hange's unit to Trost. Make sure no one sees Historia or Eren, understood?" Levi said causing Logan to nod, mounting his horse. The boy watched Mikasa cut Eren from his Titan body, tossing him on the horse.

"Oi! Jean! Make sure no one saw us then make your way back to the house! Come on! Maybe I'll let you guys relax when we get back!" Logan shouted as he rode down the hill towards the small group that sat next to the Titan body.

"He okay?" Logan asked Mikasa who nodded, looking back at the passed out boy.

"I'll have a talk with Levi about pushing him so far okay?" Logan said, trying to reassure the girl who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you... for looking after him." Mikasa said, staring ahead as the two rode next to each other. Logan chuckled before looking at the boy on the back of the horse.

"He looks after me so, I gotta make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Logan said with a smile.

"He really likes you, I haven't seen him this infatuated with anyone." She said causing Logan to blush and shake his head.

"Yeah, yeah I like him too, the dumbass," Logan said causing Mikasa to punch the boy in the side.  
——————  
Logan eyed a returning Levi and Hange, who both looked as stressed as could be. Moblit stood next to the boy as he looked over to him, the man looked angry and worried. Logan crossed his arms as he shuffled his way over to Eren.

"I have a bad feeling, you stay near me. Understood?" Logan said causing Eren to scoff and nod, the hairs standing upon his arm. 

"I'm sorry, Pastor Nick... He was murdered. Today, in the Trost barracks." Hange spoke out causing Logan's eyes to widen, he hadn't talked to the man but he had seen him around and known Hange and him had been friends in their own weird way.

"The Military Police... Did they torture Pastor Nick just to find out what information he spilled to us?" Armin asked causing Logan to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Most likely. But it was the Interior Military Police, which means there's something more behind it. So, how many nails did Nick have ripped off?" Levi asked causing Logan to look at the group, curious where this was going.

"You saw, right? How many?" Levi continued causing Logan to nod as he looked to Hange, knowing where Levi was going with this. 

"I only caught a glimpse of him, but all the nails that I could see," Hange said as Logan looked to the man next to him, being impressed at the pastor. 

"People that talk, talk after one. If they don't, peeling more won't make a difference. Pastor Nick... I thought he was an idiot, but... He didn't turn away from what he believed, all the way till the end. In other words, they have no idea we've caught wind of the Reiss family. Though, someone in the government is up to no good, and their eyes are fixed on us." Levi said causing Logan to look around the house before the door busted open. Logan stood from his seat with his body moving swiftly in front of Eren, only to be greeted by a scout calling for the captains.

"Captain Levi! Captain Logan!" The scout said causing Logan to move away from the boy who let his hand wrap around the boy's wrist and give it a squeeze.

"A message from Commander Erwin. I went to tell him about Pastor Nick, but he sent me off with this." The scout said, handing a paper to Levi. Logan peeked over the mans shoulder, reading the note with his eyes wide. The boy quickly pushed out of the main room towards his room to start packing.

"Everyone, out. We leave now. Leave no trace we were here!" Levi shouted causing everyone to nod and pack their things up.

\--------------------------

Logan watched as the MP's kicked down the door, running into the house with their guns out with a sigh. 

"That was fast, I wonder how they found us," Logan asked into the air as he pulled his jacket closer on his body. 

"If we hadn't left right then, what would've happened to us?" Connie asked causing Logan to look at him with a pained smile.

"Nothing, I wouldn't have let them do anything," Logan said causing the pair to quietly sigh at the thought. 

Levi began to inform the group of the plan to return to Trost as Logan silently made his way next to Eren, knowing the commotion must've had an effect on the boy.

"You alright? We had to go in a hurry." Logan asked as Eren nodded, leaning his head on the boy's shoulder. Logan wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him slightly closer.

"Why're they after me and Historia?" Eren simply asked causing Logan to cringe at the question, in all honesty, he didn't know, he knew Historia was important to the church but he had no clue why they would be after the boy. 

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. They're not taking you, either of you." Logan stated simply causing Eren to nod, still leaned against the taller boy. He watched as Hange rode off on her horse, leaving a few of her squad with Levis. 

\----------------------------

Three figures stood atop the hill, watching the now empty cabin with curious eyes. 

"They're rather quick on the move." The woman said causing the leader of the trio to scoff and nod, remembering how fast the boy from the underground had been.

"Hmph... It's because that little runt is actually disciplined. I don't know how fast the Castle boy is nowadays." The leader spoke causing the third member to slightly chuckle at the mention of the boy.

"He'll be fast, strong too." The man said causing the female and the leader to look at the man with confused yet playful eyes. 

"And how would you know that?" The leader asked, causing the female to nod, a smirk forming on her face.

"Because, He's the last person I need to kill, the only one left of my people, of my family." The man said, looking over the cabin still, his fist slowly rising up to his face.

"Oh, dear little brother, why did you have to survive that day?" 


	21. Part 21: Run, Boy, Run

Logan sat in the wagon with Historia and Eren, trying to stealthily make their way across Trost as Levi and the others acted as a decoy.

"Will it really work again? With that horse face of his, we look nothing alike." Eren asked as he sat anxiously with Historia who was looking forward.

"It'll be fine, keep your mind off of it," Logan mumbled as he looked to the girl in the wagon, she hadn't been the same since Ymir.

"Historia, you alright?" Logan asked her causing her to seemingly snap out of her trance as she gave him a small nod and a smile.

"Logan... What do we do if they find us?" Eren asked the boy who leaned back in his seat on the bench and took a deep breath. While he had never wanted to cross that line, he knew he would protect his two friends.

"I'll deal with them," Logan said as he ran two fingers over his knuckles, he closed his eyes as he felt his instincts kick in when he felt the wagon stop. His mind seemingly started going wild, his hair on his arms sticking up as his eyes snapped open as a gunshot rang out through the air followed by another.

"Both of you stay down, understood?" Logan asked as he heard people scream in the distance. He shrugged his jacket off to reveal his ODM gear on his waist, he crouched down in the wagon, prepared for the incoming attack.

Logan watched as the cover was ripped from the wagon, revealing the three teens. Logan watched as people began to fly over them. ODM Gear? What the hell?

Logan felt wind fly past him as two darts flew through the air and hit his two friends in the necks, the boy's eyes widened as the two fell unconscious, Eren weakly grasping the boy's hand. The driver tried to get the horses to move faster but he was shot off the wagon as another person flew from the side and kicked the boy from the wagon.

Logan quickly attached his ODM gear to a nearby building as he saw Levi fly overhead. The man seemingly slowed down to check on the boy but Logan shook his head.

"THEY GOT EREN AND HISTORIA! GO!" Logan shouted as Levi nodded and continued to fly as Logan began to fly towards the enemies on the wagon before more ODM wearing people began to fly after him, firing shots at the boy.

Logan felt a sharp pain as a bullet flew through his side with a grunt. Logan flew through the air before using a move that Levi had taught him as he used a building to turn himself around mid-air and face the enemy. With a sickening grunt, Logan's claws shot from his fist as he dove towards the soldiers who were chasing him, swinging his claws with rage as he cut their arms from their bodies causing them to fall to the ground with screams of pain.

Logan quickly flew around the city, seeing Jean and Armin land on the wagon that held a sleeping Eren and Historia. The boy tried to get closer before his line was cut from the building it was gripped on. Logan's eyes widened as his body flew into a building, the back of his head smacking against the brick.

He quickly scrambled his way to behind a stationary wagon, breathing heavily as his wounds began to heal quickly.

"Oi! Come out come out little monster!" A voice shouted from the street as many people ran past the boy. Logan's eyebrows furrowed as he stumbled to his feet, he peeked over the top of the wagon to see a blonde man who looked around Levi's age holding two guns.

Logan walked out from his spot behind the wagon, cautiously eying the pirate, his claws still sticking from his fists. The man's eyes lingered down to them with an almost demented smile before they traveled up his arm to his face.

"Such a disappointment, You would've made a wonderful warrior, one of the best." The man spoke causing Logan to look at him, confusion covering his face.

"Oh, you don't know do you? Interesting that the old man never let you in on the secret hm?" The man said causing Logan's eyes to widen, if he was talking about who he was talking about, how did he know his father?

"What're you talking about!? Are you talking about my father?" Logan asked, His claws beginning to shake with anxiety. The man grinned once again, this time as his own claws rose from his hand.

"Oh, Logan. You have no idea do you?" The man said as he rushed Logan. The boy was stuck staring at the man, both in shock and in horror. He watched in slow motion as the man's claws pushed their way into the boy's chest, straight into his heart.

"Tell your father that I won, I beat the family... I beat you." The man whispered into the boy's ear as he ripped the claws from the boy's chest before the man was stabbed through the chest.

The man turned around, seeing a short man with rage flying through his eyes causing the man to smile before trying to thrust his claws into the man's head. Levi quickly dodged and began fighting the man as Logan took deep, labored breaths. The boy tried to stop the blood coming from his chest with his hands but couldn't, there was far too much damage for him to instantly heal it. The boy stumbled into a wall behind him, trying to get the strength to prevent the man from killing Levi.

Before the boy could reach the two, he was snatched from the ground and carried through the air. He tried to fight back but his body seemingly wasn't on the same page. Even with the boy's fast healing, the man had pierced his heart and that seemingly took longer to heal. The man dropped the boy from the air into the wagon as he landed with a thump. The boy's eyes began to fall heavy as he felt a prick in his neck, a dart flying into his skin as they had to Eren and Historia. The last thing the boy saw was his two friends passed out in the wagon.

\-----------------

"Historia! I can't tell you how sorry I am..." An unfamiliar voice spoke out as Logan's eyes fluttered open. The boy looked around weakly as he tried to get his bearings on where he was. The boy quickly spit the gag he had in out of his mouth as his head snapped to the two people on the floor before he spotted Eren in the bed across the room.

"And who in the hell are you?" Logan groaned out as he threw his tied legs over the side of the bed and looked to the man who was pulling away from Historia. The man stood up as he looked at the girl.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing young man, my associate says you're the last standing pillar in one of the strongest families from the old world." The man said as he pulled a knife from his pocket and taunted the boy with it. Eren began to try to talk through his gag to no avail.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about..." Logan grumbled out before his eyes traveled to the knife in the boy's hand.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Logan asked, his eyes traveling back up the man's body and to the man standing in front of him.

"Did you know that over twenty percent of your body is covered in scar tissue? Burns, cuts, different things covering your skin like armor." The man said causing Logan to lean back as the man held the knife to the boy's throat.

"You plan on adding more?" Logan asked, his voice rough and seemingly tired. He refused to let the man scare him, after everything he had seen within the past twenty-four hours the man was nothing. The man didn't answer, he just plunged the knife into the boy's thigh causing a grunt to escape the boy's throat and his eyes to water at the pain. While he healed, he still felt every bit of the pain.

"Let me ask you something, Your claws. How do you suppose you got them?" The man asked causing Logan to stare into his eyes as he shrugged.

"Father! Please stop this! He hasn't done anything but protect me!" Historia yelled causing the man to pull the knife from his thigh and wipe it on his pants.

"Historia, I understand these are your friends. But there are things you don't know about the monsters they truly are. We need the other one, but this one? This one can rot as far as I'm concerned. I knew his father, he was a coward and a monster. I assume he is the same." The man said as Eren continued to squirm and try to talk through the gag. Two MPs opened the door as they looked to the man.

"Okay, I've gotten what I needed. Take him." The man said causing the MP's to walk into the room and grab the boy by the arms as he struggled away from the soldiers, Logan's eyes snapped to Eren who was looking at the situation with wild eyes.

"I'm gonna be fine! I'll find you! Don't worry about me! Eren I'll come back!" Logan yelled as he was pulled from the room.


	22. Part 22: Goodbyes

Logan sat in the chair that he had been strapped to for hours as different MP's tried to get him to tell them where the rest of the scouts had been. They had done everything under the sun to torture the boy and it had broken him. Tears ran down his face as he sobbed, finally being alone had allowed the emotion to cover him. The boy's body shook as he sobbed, pleading to somehow get out of this.

The door creaked open as the man from the street entered into the room, carrying a tray of food which Logan found ironic. The boy pushed the emotions deep inside of him as he saw the man, quickly calming down from his torment.

"You hungry?" The man asked, disappointment seemingly lacing his voice. Logan scoffed as he sniffled to try and clear his throat.

"What you worried about me being comfortable now? You chopped off all of my fingers one by one and you want me to eat?" Logan asked, his raspy emotionless voice echoed through the room.

"No. Honestly I don't care if you eat or not, you're dead either way." The man said, setting the tray of food on the ground causing Logan to nod, not bothering to lie to himself anymore.

"Yeah, yeah," Logan spoke, tears welling up in his eyes once again as he looked to the ground and imagined never seeing Eren or Levi again. He browsed through his memories like it was a library of good times, of both his old and new families.

"So, I assume you have questions for me? Might as well answer them before I end your life." The man spoke causing Logan to look up at him and fully study his face for the first time, he had long blonde hair with the constant bright yellow eyes that Logan had when rage filled his body.

"You're like me? From the place that my father told me about?" Logan asked causing the man to nod, taking a seat on the other side of the room, looking at the man with anger in his eyes.

"Yeah, home sweet fucking home." The man spoke as he lit a cigarette in his mouth, letting the ash fall from the lips to the ground beneath him as he looked to the boy.

"Was it as nice as he described it? The greenest place in the world with as much food and water to keep the people happy and alive for years?" Logan asked, his voice cracking as he talked about it. The man sitting across the room's eyes twitched as he listened to the words and thought back to his home.

"It was beautiful..." The man said causing Logan to slightly smile at the thought.

"I hope I'll see it soon, I really do," Logan spoke as he leaned back in his chair, thinking of where he would go after he left his body.

"What's your name?" Logan asked, looking at the man whose face was lit by the orange haze of the burning cigarette.

"Arthur, Most people call me Art," Arthur said causing Logan to nod and give him a weak smile.

"Logan, nice to meet you," Logan said, while he wasn't the biggest fan of the other man in the room, it was a break from the forty-eight hours of torture and constant screaming. Plus he didn't want to spend his last hours filled with the hate and rage that most of his recent life had been filled with.

"I know who you are, kid," Arthur said causing Logan to lightly chuckle and nod, finding it funny that his reputation had proceeded him.

"Arthur?" Logan spoke, seemingly leading towards a question.

"Hmm?" Arthur responded as he tapped the cigarette to get the ash from it to fall.

"Did you know my father? You talked about him on the street." Logan asked as he watched the man's face twist in anger.

"Oh yeah, I knew him. He ruined my life. I don't think I've ever been happier than when I found out he died." Arthur sneered as he put out the cigarette and crossed his arms in anger. The two sat in silence for a while as Logan racked his brain about what his father could have done.

"I'm sorry, truly. For whatever he did to send you down this path, If you need to kill me to fix it, if it'll truly help you. I understand." Logan said causing Arthur's eyes to widen at the words. This boy, his little brother hadn't been anything like his father. He seemingly truly cared for people, even enough to sacrifice his own life for one of his own to be able to live his own.

"Do something for me, Arthur?" Logan spoke out before the man could respond, seemingly trusting the man who had tried to kill him days earlier. He gave the boy a familiar feeling of family that he had with Levi, Erwin, and his mother and father.

"Hmm?" Arthur asked, still reeling from the boy's words a few seconds earlier.

"If you have to kill me, before you uh, do it. Could you write a few letters for me? I want- I need to say goodbye to some people." Logan spoke out as he looked to the ground, tears falling from his eyes and splashing onto the ground.

"Why are you so okay with dying? You seemingly fought with your all a few days ago, protecting that boy and that girl and now you're just okay with dying?" The man asked, seemingly curious about the boy's change in demeanor. Logan took a shaky breath before closing his eyes and composing himself before looking at the man across the room.

"I'm tired... I'm so tired of the fighting, of the bloodshed, of the constant thought of losing them. I can't take it anymore, I'm broken." Logan said, his lip quivering at the sadness of giving up on life. The man took a shaky breath, the words sounding deeply familiar to what he told himself years earlier. In that moment, Arthur saw it. He looked at the boy strapped to the chair with his blonde hair stained with blood and matted down on his forehead, he didn't see the enemy, the monster that he had been hunting for the past two years.

He saw himself, he saw a child who had grown up in hell and had adapted, did what he had to to survive. The hard, deep shell covering his heart slightly began to crack, but he still had a job to do.

"Those people... Do you want me to do that for you? Are you ready to do that?" Arthur asked causing Logan to take a deep breath through his nose and nod. Arthur left the room and quickly returned with a pen and a few pieces of paper torn from a book.

"Ready when you are..." Arthur said causing Logan to nod, already knowing who the first of the letters had to go to.

"It's uh, It's to Erwin Smith, The commander of the scouts," Logan said causing Arthur to nod and write the man's name on the envelope and the start of the letter. He nodded at the boy to continue onto his message.

"Dear Erwin, It's Logan When you get this letter, you probably would've already found out what happened. I'm writing this, well-having someone write this to apologize. I know what an asset I was to humanity, to our fight and I am sorry that I can't help you in that fight any longer. But I want to thank you, the people I met in the scouts ranging from a random recruit to you and Levi. Every second I spent fighting to actually make a difference in someone else's life. It meant the world to me, You, Levi, Hange, Mitche, Petra, Eld, The squad, you're my family and well I wouldn't have ever gotten to meet them without you allowing me to stay. So thank you, thank you for making sure I was happy, healthy, fed... Everything. Thank you. Goodbye Erwin, I love you." Logan finished as his voice shook with sadness at the thought of saying goodbye to the man he thought of as a role model. Arthur nodded as he folded the paper and slipped it into the envelope.

"Can I uhm, can I have a second? Please..." Logan spoke as tears fell from his eyes and a quiet sob escaped from his throat. Arthur nodded as he stood from the table, walking over to the boy and lightly running a piece of cloth over his face to clean the tears from his face.

"Thank you... I, I think I'm ready." Logan spoke as Arthur nodded.

"Who's this one too?" Arthur asked as he put the pen to the envelope, ready to write a name. Logan let out a sigh before muttering the name that he dreaded to say, knowing that this would be just as hard to do as the next one would be.

"Uh, Levi... Levi Ackerman." Logan muttered out as he closed his eyes to try to stop the flow of tears from falling. Arthur nodded as he wrote the name once again on the envelope and on the paper.

"Hey, Levi. It's Logan... I know this is silly. Writing you a letter like some dramatic hero from the books you read or something but uh, it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice. Do you remember that night after the first recon mission I went on? We had all gotten back to Trost and Eld and Gunther wanted to go get a drink. You hated the idea but Petra and I convinced you to go with us and for the first time, I saw you laugh and smile and forget about everything. From the day you found me to that day, you were serious and angry. I saw who you really are, a man who's gone through the worst things a man could go through but you were still strong. You still put others before yourself, humanity before yourself. I love that memory, seeing you like that was always one of my favorite sights. I'm sorry Levi, I'm so fucking sorry. I tried, I gave it everything I had to be as strong as you but I-" Logan was saying before he was cut off by a sob escaping his lips as he broke down, leaning forward in the chair as the rope around his hands kept his body upright. Arthur watched the boy with a pained expression, as he waited for the boy to continue his letter.

"I-I'm scared Levi, I'm so scared and tired. I thought I could endure it as you and Erwin had but I can't. I failed you, I'm sorry. I've failed you so many times. I failed you in those woods, I failed you protecting Eren and Historia, I failed at making you proud. I'm sorry. Please don't blame yourself, you're the best caretaker anyone could ever ask for. Ah hell, who am I kidding Levi, you're not a caretaker. You're my father, Levi. You protected me, you've done everything in your power to keep me safe, you've done everything a father was supposed to and you're the best father I could've asked for. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as much of a dad as my actual father is so don't blame yourself, you gave me a life. One that I loved. I know I'm in no position to ask you for anything but please, just two things. Survive Levi, You have others who need you, Levi, they're good people. You're the one person who can truly save this world, you're not a shifter or some mutant like me, you're more than that, so much more than that. Secondly, I know you don't believe in the kid, but Eren... Make sure he keeps living, if he feels the same way about me as I do about him, this is going to be hard on him. Just make sure he's not alone please, I know you'll do your best. I love you, Levi, Dad. Thank you for everything. Goodbye." Logan said as he felt his heart continue to break yet no tears fell, maybe he had finally cried them all out.

"This Levi man, was he the one on the street?" Arthur asked with a deep somber voice. Logan nodded to his question as he sniffled from his runny nose. Arthur nodded before he put the letter in the envelope and shut it. The man looked down at the last piece of paper on the desk, knowing that these would be the last words of his brother.

"Ready for the last one?" Arthur asked causing Logan to swallow and nod, closing his tired eyes as he leaned his head back against the chair and imagined being back in the barracks at Trost with Eren, the two boys arms and legs entangled with each other as the peacefulness of the night washed over them.

"Who's this too?" Arthur asked the boy, seemingly bracing himself for a letter that could be worse than the last two.

"Eren, Eren Yeager," Logan spoke causing Arthur's eyes to widen. That was the titan shifter that the squad had captured at the same time that they grabbed Logan. Arthur nodded, writing the name on both the envelope and the piece of paper. Arthur decided not to tell the boy about the plans for him, it wouldn't do either of them any good.

"Hey, dumbass. I really do hope you can read this and don't need Armin to read it for you. It's uhm, It's Logan. I wanted to write this because I was thinking about you, things have been really tough the past two days and I uh, I'm really tired. It's hard for me to sleep without you next to me, did you know that? I just figured that out, Don't worry though, I managed. I miss you Eren, It's only been two days and I'm sure Levi will have saved you by the time you're reading this. The last time I saw you, I still remember the look of uselessness in your eyes. It was the same look you had when Hanes- Well when that happened and uh, I hate that I made you feel like that but ever since then, seeing your face like that. It's funny, all I can think about is seeing you asleep in my bed, the moonlight hitting your face perfectly... God, you're amazing, more amazing than you give yourself credit for. In the past few months, you've changed my life. I didn't think I deserved someone to care for me as you do, I thought I was some type of monster who would end up alone and that, well that terrified me." Logan said before pausing to think for a second.

"But you changed all that you asshole. You made me feel loved and like I was the thing you looked forward to seeing. Eren you mended my heart together, you brought me back from the dead. Ever since the woods, I thought it was the power of my people that saved me but it wasn't it was you. It was the need to see you again, the need to keep my promise... I'm sorry I can't keep this one. I tried, I really really tried but I realize that maybe this is how it's supposed to happen, maybe I'm cursed to get a glimpse of what I want my life to be just to have it taken from me. You know, one night a year or so ago, I was talking to Eld about life and he had told me that none of it made any sense until he met Emily, he was just surviving from day to day. Then he met her, he went from surviving to actually being alive, I didn't understand that I didn't think I deserved it. That was until I met you, Yeager, I saw your want to help people, the fire inside of you to save humanity, and the hurt of your past. It reminded me of myself. I guess what I'm trying to say is you're the reason I'm actually living, the reason I wake up every morning, and the reason I actually want a future, well wanted, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Eren, you're the best thing to ever happen in my life. If I had to go through all the pain, loss, and torment of my life just to see you one last time, to kiss you and hug you and feel your soft hair, I would. In a second I'd do it. Keep living Eren, you can save the world as you saved me. I love you more than you know Eren, thank you for helping me feel what being alive feels like. I love you Eren, goodbye." Logan finished before closing his eyes, now ready to finally get some rest.

\-------------------------

Oooo wow, I really cried writing those. Okay! I really really hope you guys like this chapter! I think it's my favorite that I've written so yeah! Oh also! I made some slight changes to some of the dialogue last chapter for this to make more sense! Thanks so much and have an amazing day <3


	23. Part 23: Rain

Logan felt more relaxed than he had in his entire life as he felt the tranquilizer liquid fly into his veins. His eyes lingered on Arthur who watched the MP inject the fluid, a blank look on his face.

"That's the exact amount I told you right? Any more or any less won't do shit." Arthur said causing the MP to grunt as he nodded.

"Alright, I'll handle the rest... oh here, make sure these get delivered. Understood? I don't care what Reiss thinks. They get delivered." Arthur said, handing the letters to the MP who nodded and left the room.

"So this is it huh? Just some poison or something kills me? Huh. I thought it'd take more than that." Logan mumbled out as his eyes felt heavy. Arthur nodded his head before turning to leave the room.

"Arthur- stay... I don't wanna be alone." Logan spoke with a weak voice causing Arthur to nod and take a seat next to the boy, lighting another cigarette.

"This Eren boy, you really mean all you said?" Arthur asked as he blew the cigarette smoke from his mouth into the air.

"I did, I do." Logan sighed as he felt his eyes fall to a close. His breathing slowing down, to a near non-existent speed.

"You're nothing like dad, I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Arthur began speaking as he let his handgrip onto the boy's forearm.

"I thought that if I proved that he was wrong in taking you instead of me I would feel better, like I won or something but it's clear to me now. You were the right choice, kid. I'm a monster and you, you're a good person. God damn it, I'm such an idiot. You were the last of my family and I let you down just like our father did to me. What does that say about me?" Arthur asked as tears welled into his eyes, the man finally felt the guilt over everything he had done wash over him, this was his little brother for god sakes! He was supposed to protect him, not let him be killed because some king wanted his daughter back.

Arthur looked up from his cigarette to the boy in the chair whose eyes were now open, staring at the man sitting next to him, a slight smile covering his face. Arthur almost cracked a smile at the sight until he realized it, Logan had stopped breathing. Arthur finally let tears begin to fall from his eyes as he grasped his little brother's arm harder, the realization of what had just happened hit him like a truck.

Arthur stood up from his spot as unstrapped his wrists and scooped the boy into his arms. He looked down at the boy's dirty, bloody, tear-stained face as he carried him down the hallway.

"Where the hell are you taking him?" An MP asked the man who scoffed and stopped in his tracks.

"I'm going to bury my brother, he's dead. least I can do is bury the kid." Arthur spoke before pushing past the MP and making his way out of the building. He threw the boy over the back of his horse as he climbed atop it, taking off from the luxury of Stohess and towards Wall Maria, going to bury the boy with his family.

——————————-

Erwin sat in his room as he awaited the arrival of Hange with the news of if his hunch about the Reiss family was right when an MP knocked on his door. Erwin stood from his chair as he made his way towards the door, placing his book on the table.

"Sir, you have a message." The MP mumbled, basically shoving the letter into the man's chest before leaving the doorway and a confused Erwin Smith.

The blonde closed the door as he read his name from the letter, sitting where he was before, facing the door.

Erwin sighed as he opened up his letter, expecting another threat from the king or something of the sort. He began to read it as a wave of anxiety and worry washed over him.

Much to the horror and surprise of the commander, he saw within the first few lines it was no threat or summons. This was a letter from Logan.

As Erwin read further and further down the letter, his heart rate increased and his hands began to shake. What did Logan mean when he said 'you already know what happened'? Why was he talking like this would be the last time he had contact with the commander. Erwin's eyes welled up with tears as he read Logan's apology, feeling his heart crack at each one of his words, fully breaking at the end of the letter where the boy said he was family and he loved him.

Erwin stomped out of the room, pulling his jacket onto his body to find the MP who had given him the letter but he was nowhere to be found. He quickly ran into Hange in the hall who looked confused at her friend's teary eyes.

"We need to mobilize the scouts while we still can... Something terrible has happened."

————————

Levi sat on the ground as he waited for Armin and the rest of the group to come back from getting supplies for their journey.

"Damnit Logan, where the hell are you?" Levi muttered as he had figured the boy would've gotten out of the situation and gotten back to the group now.

"Captain! Thank goodness we found you! Armin told us where you were!" A scout yelled as she ran from the trees, the scouts drawing their weapons and pointing them at the girl who quickly put her hands up. Levi's eyes traveled to an envelope in her hand as she gripped it tightly in her hand.

Levi marched up to the women, ripping the letter from her hand. He had been angry about Armin telling the scout about the campsite until he saw the name written on the envelope. His head whipped up to the scout standing with her hands still up in the air.

"Where the hell did you get this?!" Levi shouted as she stuttered out saying it was an MP who gave it to her, telling her to find the captain and to give him the letter, saying it was from Corporal Logan. Levi told his group to put the weapons down as he moved to a nearby tree, opening up the letter and beginning to read.

His eyes scanned the page as he began to become confused, slightly smiling at the boy's memory of the night out drinking with the old Levi Squad, his eyes crinkling from the smile growing as he read how much Logan truly respected and loved the man before his eyes stuck on one line.

"I'm sorry Levi, I'm so fucking sorry. I tried, I gave it everything I had to be as strong as you but I-" Levi read as his heart hitched, the man didn't dare go any further on the letter as his hand began to shake.

"Captain, are you alright?" Mikasa asked as she walked up behind the man, normally he would've dismissed the girl telling her that he was fine but his eyes were stuck on the words. The man could almost feel the pain in the boy's words as he didn't move. Mikasa slowly pried the paper out of the captain's hands before she read. Her eyes widened as she went further than Levi did.

"You need to read this sir, I'm sorry," Mikasa mumbled out as she swiftly moved back to her friends with a somber expression on her face.

Levi took a shaky breath before he continued on the letter. The man didn't have any reaction to the words, that was until he reached a specific line.

"I failed at making you proud. I'm sorry. Please don't blame yourself, you're the best caretaker anyone could ever ask for. Ah hell, who am I kidding Levi, you're not a caretaker. You're my father, Levi." Levi whispered out as a water droplet hit the page. The man kept reading as water droplets continued to fall, Levi reading different parts of the letter over and over again. Until he reached the end of the letter, Logan saying his final goodbye as he called Levi, dad.

An inhuman noise flew from the man's throat as he continued to stare at the page until Mikasa returned to her captain's side, looking down at the paper in her hands. Levi's hands gripping the page tight, his fingers stretching the paper.

"He thinks he failed me... He thinks he failed all of us." Levi muttered out as his voice cracked at the end of the sentence. In a rare showing of emotion, Mikasa looked up to the man's face as his eyes were covered by his hair. She spotted tears running down his face and falling onto the paper.

"Captain-" Mikasa said before Levi cut her off again.

"It's a terrible day for rain today, such a shame," Levi said as tears continued to fall onto the paper before he folded it and put it in his pocket, the words of his son not leaving his mind.


	24. Part 24: Broken Spirt

Arthur rode up to the old broken down home with a sigh. The man got down from the horse with a grunt, putting his feet onto the ground.

Arthur sighed as he walked into the home, looking around the now grass filled area. He looked to the table on his side with a sigh, seeing an old family photo of his father, mother and little brother. Arthur picked it up and turned it around, seeing a piece of paper taped to the back of it.

He's eyes slightly narrowed in confusion as he unfolded it and began to read it. The man felt his eyes widen and his knees buckle at the first few words of the letter.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I am so sorry... I don't know how to start this letter, truly I don't. What I do know is that I messed up and I may have even killed you in the process. When the house caught fire, I tried to get you out... with all of my power I tried but I had to run Arthur, I know I failed you, I'm the reason you're dead... but they were coming and I needed to get Logan and Maria to safety, I should've tried harder, I know that. I don't even know why I'm writing this, you're dead and there's nothing I can fucking do about it._

_I promise you that I won't let you die in vain son. I'm going to get Maria and Logan to a safe place and then I'm going to go and kill them all, I promise son. I am so sorry, I'll always miss you._

_Love, Dad_

Arthur broke down in tears as he reread the letter over and over again, all these years he had thought of his father as a monster who left his son to burn. He killed so many people just to get the opportunity to kill the son of the man who had left him behind only to realize that the man was no monster, it was his father.

Arthur sat there for a while, letting his body shake in pain. It had been years since he let anything hurt him mentally. He sluggishly made his way to his feet as he turned out of the building and left the home before freezing in the doorway with realization.

_The Celler_

\------------------------------------------

Eren sat in the back of the wagon, still tied with his mouth blocked. The boy's eyes began to grow tired as he heard the faint sound of a horse's hooves hitting the ground. The boy's body snapped up with hope in his eyes as he expected to see Logan and Stark riding up to the wagon to save him and Historia, although it didn't seem like she wanted to be saved.

His eyes fell as he spotted a man in an MP jacket riding up to the wagon, looking around before spotting the shifter. The MP rode a bit ahead to talk to the people in the front of the wagon, informing them of what happened.

"Sir, there's a letter here for the boy." The MP told Reiss who scoffed and shook his head earing a stern look from his daughter.

"Historia, I'll allow you to go read the message to the boy. I'm not letting him out of his restraints." Reiss said as he gave her the letter causing the girl to nod and give the man a small smile. Historia climbed to the back of the wagon and sat next to the boy, leaning her back on the wood before looking to the restrained, tired boy.

"You got some mail, Do you want me to read it to you." Historia asked causing Eren to slightly nod, curious about who in the world would send him a letter. Historia nodded as she opened up the contents before beginning to read.

"Hey, dumbass. I really do hope you can read this and don't need Armin to read it for you. It's uhm, It's Logan." Historia began to read out as Eren's ears perked up, quickly moving his body to face the girl with his head leaning against the wood on the other side of the wagon.

" I wanted to write this because I was thinking about you, things have been really tough the past two days and I uh, I'm really tired. It's hard for me to sleep without you next to me, did you know that? I just figured that out, Don't worry though, I managed." Historia read as a smile formed on the boy's face and his eyes brightened at the words. The boy's heart felt tight as he nodded to the girl to continue reading as she slightly scanned the words in front of her as her smile seemingly broke, her eyes starting to glimmer in the sunlight.

"I miss you Eren, It's only been two days and I'm sure Levi will have saved you by the time you're reading this. The last time I saw you, I still remember the look of uselessness in your eyes. It was the same look you had when Hanes- Well when that happened and uh, I hate that I made you feel like that but ever since then, seeing your face like that." Historia read as Eren's smile seemingly faltered, remembering him being taken from the room, the screams of the boy as he was ripped away from the two people he swore to protect.

"It's funny, all I can think about is seeing you asleep in my bed, the moonlight hitting your face perfectly... God, you're amazing, more amazing than you give yourself credit for. In the past few months, you've changed my life. I didn't think I deserved someone to care for me as you do, I thought I was some type of monster who would end up alone and that, well that terrified me." Historia readout, her voice breaking as she read it, while she wasn't as attached to the boy as Eren was she still cared deeply for him. He was like everyone's big brother in the scouts.

"But you changed all that you asshole. You made me feel loved and like I was the thing you looked forward to seeing. Eren you mended my heart together, you brought me back from the dead." Historia read out as a small tear fell down Eren's face, he felt like Logan saved him as well, he wouldn't have survived anything in the past few months without Logan.

"Ever since the woods, I thought it was the power of my people that saved me but it wasn't... it was you. It was the need to see you again, the need to keep my promise... I'm sorry I can't keep this one." Historia readout causing her heart to hitch at the last sentence, she remembered the screams of her captain as he was pulled from the room. He had promised that he'd come back, that he'd be fine. Eren began to squirm in his seat as he struggled in the restraints and tried to talk, his voice being muffled by the gag in his mouth. Historia looked up with sadness in her eyes as the boy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Do you want me to keep reading?" Historia asked as he slightly calmed down, more tears falling down his face as he let his body lean against the wagon wall.

"I tried, I really really tried but I realize that maybe this is how it's supposed to happen, maybe I'm cursed to get a glimpse of what I want my life to be just to have it taken from me." Historia read, stopping as she sniffled. Emotions began to wash over her as her eyes watered, already having a sickening feeling in her stomach on what the captain must've gone through.

"You know, one night a year or so ago, I was talking to Eld about life and he had told me that none of it made any sense until he met Emily, he was just surviving from day to day. Then he met her, he went from surviving to actually being alive, I didn't understand that I didn't think I deserved it. That was until I met you, Yeager, I saw your want to help people, the fire inside of you to save humanity, and the hurt of your past. It reminded me of myself. I guess what I'm trying to say is you're the reason I'm actually living, the reason I wake up every morning, and the reason I actually want a future, well wanted, I guess what I'm trying to say is that-" Historia was saying as Eren's body shook as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop the tears from falling down his face. The boy began to smash the back of his head against the wood, trying to get the pain in his heart to stop.

"Eren stop! Please stop! Please!" Historia yelped, moving her body to console the boy. pulling him into her arms and letting him cry into her shirt. She held him tightly as she heard the most painfilled sounds she had ever heard erupt from Eren's mouth into her shirt. Historia let tears fly from her eyes as she ran her hand through her friend's hair, trying her best to take the pain away from him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Historia asked causing Eren to shake his head as he leaned back from her shirt and back into the corner of the wagon and sniffling. his emerald eyes that Logan had loved so much shining with tears in them. Historia picked up the letter and picked up where she left off, her voice cracking with sadness at the words.

"-That I'm in love with you Eren, you're the best thing to ever happen in my life. If I had to go through all the pain, loss, and torment of my life just to see you one last time, to kiss you and hug you and feel your soft hair, I would. In a second I'd do it. Keep living Eren, you can save the world as you saved me. I love you more than you know Eren, thank you for helping me feel what being alive feels like. I love you Eren, goodbye." Historia finished as the tears flying from his eyes sped up and he let out screams of frustration and pain, smashing his head against the wood again, this time causing blood to fall down the side of his face.

Eren's whole body shook as he cried at the pain in his heart, he felt as if half of his heart had been taken away and his body wouldn't ever be complete again. The boy sat there for hours with tears falling down his face, his body shaking as if he was stuck in a blizzard.

"Father! Please! Tell your men to spare the boy, he doesn't deserve to be killed! He's a good man! Please, dad!" Historia pleaded to cause the man to sigh and let his head snap towards his daughter.

"Historia, I'm sorry my child. The boy is already gone... it is out of my hands now." Reiss said as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder who broke down into harder sobs at the loss of her friend before looking to the boy in the back of the wagon, now sitting completely still with tears falling silently down his face. The boy's spirit completely broken, as well as his heart. He didn't care if he died anymore, his heart had died without him.


	25. Part 25: Phoenix

Logan's eyes fluttered open in the same house he had been in when he had his scrape with death, the pain of the torture he had gone through now gone. He sighed as he leaned against the wall of the house, furious at himself for giving up so easily.

"Oh." A female voice said from the hallway that had been connected to the room. Logan's eyes widened at the voice, a wide smile breaking out over his face. The boy looked up at the woman in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"P-Petra?" Logan stuttered out at the girl who dropped the food she was carrying, Logan couldn't move at the sight of her, it was like his whole body had been frozen in time.

"Logan... Oh my god, Logan!" Petra shouted as she ran to the boy, tackling him in a hug. Logan stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, not willing to believe the sight.

"Oh... Oh my god." Logan mumbled out as he breathed out before tears began to fall from his eyes. He had thought he was done with crying for a while however these were different, these were tears of happiness. He wrapped his arms around the shorter girl with a breathy chuckle.

"You're here- you're not gone I thought- I would never see you again..." Logan said as he pulled the girl as close to him as he could, worried that she'd disappear once again. Petra chuckled as she pushed her head into the boy's chest.

"Petra? What's goi-" Another familiar voice asked from the hallway before turning a corner. Logan looked up from the girl he was hugging as a slightly older looking Eld Jinn looking at the sight he had been wanting to see for almost half a year.

"Kid? Logan?" Eld asked, stumbling backward as tears began to well up in his eyes as Logan felt more tears fall down his face as he chuckled again, looking at Eld with a trembling smile.

"Eld..." Logan said causing Eld to wipe his eyes and stumble forwards towards his two friends, his family.

"Oh my god..." Eld said as he quickly wrapped his arm around the back of the boy's neck, pulling his head into his shoulder. The three stood there, all having tears fall from their eyes at the sight of their best friends.

"What-What is this place? It feels like-" Logan stuttered out as he pulled away from the two causing Petra to smile and look around.

"It's peace, Logan... There's no fighting, no pain." Eld said as he sat down on the bed in the room causing Petra to nod. Logan wiped his tears as he looked around the house, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"What happened kid? You aren't- You aren't supposed to be here yet." Eld asked, letting his hand reach over to the boy's face and run his thumb across his the boy's cheek to dry the tears.

Logan gave the man a sad smile before sitting next to the man, folding his hands in his lap.

"My uhm, my brother who I didn't know I had killed me, I don't blame him. Apparently, your dad ruined his life." Logan mumbled out as he looked to his hands.

"But before that, the people holding me who were ironically enough MP's tortured me, they cut off all my fingers before letting them regrow and did it again," Logan said, running his fingers over his knuckles.

"They did it for three days... I don't even know what I did to deserve it." Logan cried out as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"You didn't do anything kiddo, I promise you didn't..." Petra said, soothingly running her hand through the boy's hair.

"It's been so hard... I miss you guys so fucking much... it's my fault you're dead! If I was just able to kill Annie you two would still be alive! Olou, Gunther too. I'm so sorry." Logan said as he sobbed into his knees. Eld rubbed the boys back as Petra continued to run her hand through his hair.

"Why couldn't it just have been me?! I should be the one who died! Then at least both of you would have had more time with the people you love!" Logan asked out as he wrapped his hands around Eld's side and held onto him, scared to lose him again.

"Logan, sweetheart... it was our time. We accepted that when we went into those woods. But you have to realize that what happened to us, it wasn't your fault!" Petra said with her soothing voice.

"Yeah kiddo, I speak for all of us when I say there is no other way we'd want to go then with you by our side. We'd all sacrifice ourselves a hundred times over if it meant you got to live." Eld said as he hugged the boy, trying to make him forgive himself for something he didn't do.

"Logan, you need to forgive yourself buddy, those five years that we spent together? All of us as a family? It was everything to all of us, even Oluo." Eld said, Petra nodding her head agreeing with the man.

"I just, I don't know how to live anymore. I lost you guys. I let Eren, Levi, Erwin, I let all of them down because I gave up!" Logan said as he tried to calm down.

"You didn't let any of us down kiddo, Levi, he loves you more than anything in the world. You're his son. The same thing with Erwin, he sees you as a son as well." Petra said, smiling at the boy.

"Logan you made-make all of us so unbelievably proud..." Eld said as Petra nodded.

"Can I stay here?" Logan asked, almost pleading to be allowed to stay in this paradise. Petra sighed as she looked to Eld, almost begging the man with her eyes to not have to be the one to tell him.

"Logan... Kiddo, you need to go back, your work here isn't done." Eld said causing Logan to push himself further back on the bed until he hit the wall.

"What else do I need to do?! I've been tortured, I've been nearly killed twice! What else is there for me to do?!" Logan asked, begging the two to let him stay.

"You still need to live, Logan."  
—————

Arthur grunted as he lifted a fallen piece of the house, finding a small but obvious door in the floor.

The man quickly opened it and walked down the stairs, finding a room much similar to the one his dad had always been in when he was a kid. The man began to search for his fathers book as he scrambled around the room.

He had nearly gone through every drawer, every little spot where a book could be hiding. Arthur sighed as he sat down at the desk before he felt a button underneath it.

He quickly pressed it and out came a hidden drawer revealing a black book. Arthur picked up the book and began reading it, skimming the pages before landing on a specific title

Phoenix Protocol

———————

"Eren, is he okay?" Logan asked the two who looked at each other causing his eyes to widen.

"Is he not? Levi saved him right?" Logan asked still not getting a response.

"Right?!" Logan asked again, his heart beginning to feel the slightest twinge of anger once again.

"The king, he wants Historia to turn into a Titan and eat him to take his abilities," Eld said causing Logan's eyes to widen. His heart slightly picking up pace, everything had made sense now, that's why he needed both of them. He couldn't let that happen, he needed to stop him!

"There's more kiddo..." Petra said before awkwardly swallowing her breath before looking at the two men.

"Reiss, he was the one who hired the people that killed your parents," Petra said causing Logan's eyes to widen and his heart to stop. That-That can't be true, that didn't make any sense.

"W-Why would he do that? We were just a family living a peaceful life?" Logan asked, tears filling his eyes before his hand began to form a fist.

"We can't tell you that kiddo, I'm sorry but we're running out of time," Eld said causing Logan to begin to shake his head and grasp onto the two, pulling them as close as he could.

"Logan, remember what your father told you," Eld said before his eyes closed and the boy began to fade away.

"The only way this gets done, and this has to get done. You wanna survive? You wanna keep them safe? Kneel down, dig deep, find it Logan, the rage, the hatred, find it! The loyalty, find it! You can do it kiddo." Eld said as he felt the boy disappear. Logan gave the two one last look before he fell back into darkness until he felt the need to breathe heavily.

Logan took a deep breath as his eyes snapped open, seeing the roof of the same house he had just been in. The boy's body shot up as he struggled to breathe, still staring at the ceiling. The boy felt a pricking sensation in his arm. The man found a syringe hanging from his arm with a bright yellow liquid flying through his veins.

The boy took a closer look around the room he was in, it hadn't been exactly the same as when he was with Petra and Eld. The boy spotted a man sitting silently with a surprised look on his face.

"Arthur? Are you- Am I?" Logan asked as Arthur smiled with relief and nodded at the boy causing Logan to slightly smile.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Logan."


	26. Part 26: Vengence

Logan's body shook as all of the memories of the afterlife came flooding back into his head. Petra, Eld, all of it. The boy looked to Arthur who was cautiously watching him, making sure the serum didn't have any side effects.

"What'd you inject me with?" Logan asked as he sighed, trying to calm his heart rate and get his emotions to calm down, turns out dying for a few hours has that effect on you.

"A thing your dad told me about it when i was your age... apparently it super charges your healing factor for a few minutes." Arthur said causing Logan to nod and smile at his brother.

"Thank you, brother." Logan said as he stood from where he was.

"For?" Arthur asked, a cigarette now dangling from his mouth.

"For saving me, granted you're the one who put me in the situation so... I guess we're even." Logan said as he made his way towards the bathroom, needing to wash himself off.  
————————————  
Logan ran a hand through his now clean hair as he wrapped a rubber band around his hair to keep it up.

Logan rode next to Arthur as the two brothers made their way towards the old Reiss church on two horses Arthur had taken from the MPs when he left.

"You're sure about this plan? You said there were like thirty people in there right?" Logan asked as he made sure his shoes were tied to prepare for a fight.

"Yeah, we don't really have a choice. They know their guns won't kill us. They'll hurt sure but we'll just keep coming. Plus, they still trust me." Arthur said causing Logan to nod as they approached the broken-down building. The moonlit the night sky as they got off of the horses and told them to stay before walking into the building.

"I'm gonna piss, then we can get going. Sound good?" Arthur asked causing Logan to nod as he let his claws fly from his body, prepared to kill all of the people in the room below. Logan looked to his claws, tracing them with his finger. Logan sat in silence as he thought about everyone to who he had sent letters, he felt horrible for worrying them but he was sure he was going to die.

"Don't worry Eren, I'm gonna keep my promise, and then when I see you again, I'm gonna tell you exactly how I feel," Logan mumbled out, placing his hand on the floor of the room before he heard the familiar sound of a gun cocking and being placed to the back of his head.

"Don't move or your head is gone." A familiar voice spoke out causing a smile to rise to his face. Logan slowly stood up, turning around to see Levi and Hange standing there, Hange holding the gun and Levi holding one of his swords.

Logan narrowed his eyes at the two as bit the inside of his cheek. Levi's sword began to shake as he recognized the face being lit by the lantern he was holding. Hange quickly dropped the gun to the floor and swinging her arm at the boy, a joyful laugh echoing off of the walls as her hand smashed against the boy's arm.

"About time you showed up, Kiddo!" Hange said with a grin before pulling him into a quick hug before backing up and glancing at Levi who still had his sword up at the boy.

"Levi put the swo-" Hange was saying before Logan cut her off with a shake of his head, giving her a look to say 'Leave us be'

Hange nodded, cautiously giving a look at the two before leaving to tell the group to let the man they had captured go.

Logan looked at the man as he carefully took a step forwards towards the sword, wrapping his hand around the blade and slowly pushing it towards the side.

"It's me, Levi... It's me." Logan said as Levi's hand began to shake harder. His hard stare not breaking from the boy's face. Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting his other hand reach out to the man's shoulder.

"Dad..." Logan said causing the sword to fall from the man's hand and clang to the floor as Levi stared at the boy, his eyes still slightly twitching. Logan tried to hug the man who pushed the boy away causing Logan's eyes to widen.

"L-Logan, you can not keep doing this to me." Levi muttered out causing Logan to nod, knowing the man must've gotten the letter.

"I know, I know. It won't happen again, I promise." Logan said causing Levi to nod before looking at the door of the room seeing no one had been looking in. The man quickly pulled the boy into a tight hug, holding the taller boy as closely and tightly as he could.

"You never failed me, Kid. You've done nothing but make me proud. Don't you ever assume that you've failed any of us. Understood?" Levi asked in a commanding voice in the hug. Logan chuckled and nodded before Levi pulled away from the boy.

"I saw em, Levi..." Logan mumbled as the man gave him a confused look.

"Eld and Petra, I saw them, I talked to them." Logan said causing Levi to nod and his mouth to twitch upwards, glad to hear that wherever his old friends were, they were happy.

"When we get back to Trost, I wanna go to meet Emily, would that be okay?" Logan asked causing Levi to nod and pat the boy on the back.

"Now go tell the rest of the squad you're alive. They've been pretty bummed." Levi said causing Logan to nod and give him a smile and turn to go greet the group.

"Oh, and Logan?" Levi asked causing Logan's ears to perk up and the boy to look at the man.

"You're my son, kiddo. I love you." Levi said causing Logan to smile widely at the brief emotions of the man.

"Love you too, old man," Logan said before turning to leave the room.

\---------------------------

"So wait, you're saying that this guy is your brother?!" Connie asked Logan while looking over to the man sitting in the corner. Arthur looked up at the question, his blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Yep, That's my big brother Arthur. He tried to kill me, then saved my life. We have a very interesting family dynamic." Logan teased causing the room to all chuckle except Mikasa who gave the man a death glare.

"It must be nice to still have family..." Connie said, seemingly reminiscing about his village were all seemingly killed by Titans. Logan gave the boy a sad smile as Levi came back into the room. Logan took a few steps forwards before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and looking around at the people in the room.

"You have family," Logan said with a small smile causing the boy to nod and grin.

"Listen up everyone, is everyone ready to get their hands dirty, too?" Levi asked causing the group to all nod and Logan to nod at the man.

"Let's go get the brat," Levi said before they began their action plan.

Logan stretched before leading the group- his family, to go save the key to saving humanity.

The plan was a simple one, the scouts would smoke out the area to eliminate the long-range advantages that Kenny's squad had with their human-oriented ODM gear.

The scouts would shoot barrels covered in oil with fire arrows to explode as they hit to admit the smoke while Logan and Arthur kept low to the ground and took out as many as they could.

"24...32...35 total! Continue the plan! We'll take them all out right here!" Levi yelled as he flew through the sky. Logan watched as his squad went after the enemy, massacring them. He watched as Kenny flew through the air towards Levi.

"Levi! Kenny is on the field!! It's up to you now!" Logan yelled as Levi looked behind him and nodded before grunting. Logan watched as one of the enemy squads began to fly towards them, chasing Connie. Logan took a few steps back before letting his claws pierce his skin before lunging forwards at the man, tackling him out of the air with his claws in the man's chest. He looked up at the boy with wide eyes as he choked on his last breathe.

"Don't touch my family, asshole," Logan grunted before he pulled the claws from the mans chest and left him to die.

Logan watched as the seemingly second in command fought Hange, shooting and missing by a wide margine. Arthur's eyes widened at the sight, already knowing what the woman had planned to do, as he taught it to her.

The woman landed on a pillar and shot her hook into Hange's shoulder before sending her flying into a wall and crumbling to the ground. Arthur grunted as he ran as fast as he could, catching the section commander just in time. Levi and the rest of the squad all looked down at the broken women before Arthur looked up at the group.

"GO TO THE RITUAL SITE! I WILL TAKE CARE OF GOGGLES HERE!" Arthur yelled causing the rest of the team to grunt and nod in response.

"Logan! You can take the most damage and get there the quickest! Go ahead! We'll cover you!" Levi shouted causing Logan to nod and begin to run towards where the enemies went, slowly but surely picking up speed until he was moving as fast as a horse. Even if the other squad led their aim, there was no stopping the boy. He had the anger and rage of his people flowing through him again and this time, this time he would not give up!

\--------------------

Logan busted through the door of the ritual room, finding it to be much bigger than he had figured. He spotted Historia standing next to the man he was hunting, his mouth was almost watering at the thought of ripping the man's head off.

"HEY!" Logan barked out causing both of the people's heads to snap towards him. Logan slowly but surely marched towards the man, his claws still wet with blood from his last kill.

"L-Logan?" Historia asked as the man began to back away from the animal approaching him. Logan snarled at the man, his animalistic instincts almost fully taking over.

"Step away from him Historia," Logan stated simply as he rolled his neck while not breaking eye contact with the man in front of him. Historia not moving from the man causing Logan's attention to turn to him.

"L-Logan he's my father... He's the only family I have." Historia said causing Logan to scoff before shaking his head.

"Family? Historia this man isn't your father, he isn't your family. What in the hell has he done for you huh? He came to get you when he needed you! He didn't give a shit about you until he needed you! And you know what he does to people he doesn't need? You wanna know what he did to-" Logan said, his voice beginning to rise as Reiss's eyes widened, realizing that the boy had found out. Historia's eyes slightly widened as she looked to her father.

"What's he talking about?" Historia asked as her father began to stutter out some excuse about having no idea. Logan let his claws come back into his body as he decided that would be to fast for the man, no he would make him feel the pain he felt.

"HE SENDS PEOPLE TO KILL THEM, RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEIR SON. HE HAS HIS PEOPLE NEARLY KILL A TEN YEAR OLD AND BASH HIS ARM IN WITH A HAMER. AND I'M GONNA SHOW HIM EXACTLY HOW THAT FEELS!" Logan screamed out as Historia backed away from the man and Logan stomped up to the so-called king.

Logan felt his fist fly through the air as he smashed it into the man's face with a heavy grunt. The man fell to the ground with a sickening crack as Logan kneeled over the man's body and threw punch after punch causing the man's face to turn into a black and blue mess with cuts and swelling everywhere. Logan let out a primal scream as he threw one last punch, breaking the man's nose.

"L-Logan- LOGAN!" Historia said, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention. Logan looked up from the man at the girl, slightly nodding before standing up and spitting on the mans beaten and bloody body below him.

Logan looked up at where Historia was pointing, seeing chains hang from the ceiling seemingly restraining something strong. Logan's eyes traveled down the chains before spotting the boy who had a bloody forehead and a metal gag in his mouth without a shirt on. Logan's eyes widened as he quickly moved from where he was to up the stairs, not letting his eyes leave the seemingly unconscious boy.

He let his claws fly from his fists as he swung them at the chains, breaking them off before Historia threw the boy up the key.

"Hey, Hey asshole wake up!" Logan shouted before a blinding light appeared from where the bloody and beaten corpse was.

"L-Logan? Am I dead?" Eren asked as his eyes slightly opened causing Logan to slightly chuckle before shaking his head.

"Not yet, Yeager. Not yet." Logan said as he let his head travel down to the boy and place a soft kiss on the boy's lips, seemingly surprising the boy he was holding. Logan watched as a titan began to form from the king's body.

"Let him eat me! Both of you leave me here!" Eren shouted causing Logan's eyes to widen in confusion as he fiddled with the keys to get him out of his restraints.

"Not a fucking chance! I just got you back and I haven't even told you yet!" Logan yelled out at the boy as he tried to unlock the chains. He felt the shadow of the rest of his squad except Arthur and Hange and Armin land behind him, stopping Historia from hitting the wall due to the winds.

The boy grunted as he planted one of his fists into the ground to keep him there, the winds of the transformation blowing heavily. Logan finally got the last chain off as he grabbed Eren and let his body fly back towards the wall. Logan put himself behind the shirtless boy and smashed against the wall with a grunt. Eren stared towards the transformation with a scared expression that Logan hadn't ever seen on the boy's face.

Logan let his hand travel down to the boy's wrapping it in his own causing Eren to turn and look at the boy. Logan gave him a smile before yelling over the loudness of the screams.

"Sorry for scaring you with the letter!" Logan yelled causing Eren to slightly roll his eyes as he shook his head, of course, the boy would apologize when they were all likely to die.

"Oh shut up!" Eren yelled causing Logan to scoff and shake his head.

"I did mean it though, you know that right?" Logan yelled back causing Eren to narrow his eyes before realizing what he meant.

"I wanna hear you say it!" Eren yelled back with a small smirk on his face, Logan's plan had been working. If Eren had stayed scared and anxious he wouldn't have been any use to them. To be able to fully control his power, he needed to be motivated by love, not fear.

"I'm in love with you asshole! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Even if it's these last few minutes!" Logan yelled as his heart began to tighten as he felt vulnerable to not only the growing titan but the boy who had stolen his heart the past few months. Eren had a smile that would've lit up the room if the titan hadn't already.

"I'm in love with you too! Even if you are a stubborn dick!" Eren joked as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boys lips before Jean cut them off.

"That's adorable and all guys but we need to deal with this!" Jean said before Eren looked to the titan in front of him with a scared look.

"Eren! You're not alone!" Logan yelled before Jean cut in.

"Yeah! Stop playing the tragic hero! Of course you're too weak to accomplish jack by yourself but no one expects you too!"

"Yeah calm it down, we've all been through a whole lot worse than that."

"Although I don't wanna get used to it!"

"Though I gotta admit, that's gonna be hell to fly through!" Connie said as he looked to Logan's waist seeing he didn't have any ODM gear.

"I'll be fine kid, like you said. I've been through worse than that." Logan assured Connie who nodded.

"I'll take Eren!" Mikasa said causing Logan to smile at her and give her a thankful nod.

"We can't go nice and slow for you, so hold on for your life." Jean said to Historia who nodded.

"It's useless. We can't escape!" Eren yelled out causing Logan to sigh and his head to snap to the boy.

"EREN! I get it! I wanted more than anything to give up a day ago and I did. You know what good that did? Nothing Eren! So what do you want to do huh? You want us to all sit here and die? What about Jango? What about the date I still need to take you on huh?!" Logan yelled, scolding the boy who just looked at the boy wide-eyed.

"You know, I hate doing this to you every time, but... Eren. You've gotta make the choice." Levi said causing Logan to nod, agreeing with his father figure. Logan looked to Eren who seemingly got his courage and grabbed a vial from the ground and charged towards the other titan. Logan lept towards him but Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Eren's titan form emerged as the ice from the walls began spewing from his body, seemingly creating a cage to shield everyone from the rocks.

"GET UNDER EREN!" Logan and Levi yelled as the rocks began to fall, Eren saving the squad once again.

\---------------------------------------

"Eren! Wake up damn it! Wake up!" Logan shouted as he chipped the boy out of his armor with his claws, pulling the boy out of the armored shell.

The group had all survived the collapse thanks to Eren's titan.

"I am so fucking proud of you!" Logan mumbled as he laid multiple kisses on the boy's face causing him to slightly chuckle and push the boy off.

"You need a shirt, No one else is allowed to see you like that," Logan said as the group began to climb the exit hole.

\-------------------------------------

"Here, Captain." Logan heard as he climbed, seeing his older brother sticking his hand down the hole. Logan rolled his eyes before being pulled up and being put into the wagon alongside Eren and Levi and the rest of the squad as a scout rode off to tell Erwin that Levi squad as survived.

"So, whatcha think shorty? I feel like I deserve some type of compensation for saving goggles over there." Arthur said to Levi who scoffed and looked to Logan.

"You're sure you're related to this guy?" Levi asked causing Logan to shrug, too busy watching the boy next to him as he pulled on a shirt.

"What?" Eren asked as he spotted the boy staring at him.

"Am I not allowed to stare at my shirtless boyfriend?" Logan teased causing Arthur to scoff.

"Are you seriously being hor-" He was saying before Levi punched the man in the arm.

"We're boyfriends?" Eren asked causing Logan to slightly smile and tilt his head.

"Do you not want to be?" Logan asked causing Eren's eyes to widen and his face to blush deeply.

"Oh no I do I definitely do, always and forever remember?" Logan mumbled as he pressed his lips to the boys cheek before laying his head on the boys shoulder, looking across the wagon at the two men making small talk with a small smile.

"Whatcha smiling at?" Eren asked, following the boys gaze.

"They're cute together, don't you think?" Logan asked causing Eren to slightly chuckle and lay his head on the boys head. While they were far from out of the fire, the heat had died down a slight bit and the boys had been happy to have each other  
—————-

Okay!! Super long chapter! Sorry it took so long to write! Hope y'all enjoy! ❤️❤️


	27. Part 27: Blush

Logan's eyes watched as his smile grew seeing the commander of the scouts ride up to the side of the wagon, his eyes landing in the boys blue ones.

"Logan... I knew you were overreacting with that letter, although I hope you realize that you don' need to thank me kiddo, you don't need to thank any of us... We're family." Erwin said causing Logan to smile and nod as the sleeping boy next to him began to stir awake.

"Is everyone alrig- Who's that?" Erwin said as his eyes traveled around the wagon, landing on Arthur who had been lighting a cigarette as his head perked up, seeing the commander of the scouts staring at him. Levi quickly took the cigarette from the man's mouth and threw it off of the wagon with a scoff.

"Hey what the hell Shortstuff?!" Arthur barked out causing Levi to slightly smirk before returning his gaze towards his best friend.

"Arthur, Apparently he's the big brother of our little Logan," Levi said causing Logan to nod at the commander.

"Well, any brother of Logan is a friend of mine," Erwin said with a smile causing Arthur to smile and give the man a curt nod.

"Hange's injury doesn't look too horrible, do you have any information on the titan?" Erwin asked causing Levi to nod, informing the man about the late king's decision to become a monster.

————

"Tell me Eren, are you open to doing it?" Levi said causing Logans eyes to nearly bludgeoned out of his head, the group had been talking about the possibility of letting the king eat him.

"No, Levi. No he's not." Logan barked out causing Eren to give him a pointed look before turning back to the man.

"Yes I am." Eren said causing Logan to shake his head before looking to the boy.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you do that." Logan said to the boy next to him who sighed.

"We're forgetting about our other option, first off, the plan you're discussing is full of flaws! We probably can't even turn my dad back into a human, even if we could... he wouldn't change." Historia said causing Logan to point to her.

"Exactly! Thank you Historia." Logan said causing her to smile at the boy before he turned to look at his boyfriend.

"I know you're scared that we won't be able to stop it, but- hey look at me." Logan said, raising his hand to the boys face and turning his face to meet his own.

"But we've stopped much bigger and much badder things than that... I'm not letting you go get yourself get killed." Logan whispered causing Eren to slightly nod.

"It's not just that... Reiss told me about how my father really got this power. He stole it from that family, apparently he killed Histoia's sister Logan! This power was never mine to begin with!" Eren told his boyfriend who looked at the boy with seemingly complete trust in him.

"Eren, no offense to Historia, I love her and don't include her in this but, fuck that family. They're cowards who had the power to change the world, to get rid of the titans and they haven't done shit with it. It was never your power to begin with? You've done more in a year then they've done in a hundred." Logan said, letting his hand wrap around his boyfriends before giving it a squeeze Eren slightly nodded before Logan pressed a kiss to the boys forehead.

"Now, we're gonna kill this big asshole, for my parents and for yours." Logan said with a slight smile  
———————

Logan quickly walked through the makeshift scout barracks of Stohess as he grabbed new clothes and a new set of ODM gear. The boy quickly went into the room that he had set his stuff down in before, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Eren sitting on the bed.

"Jesus Christ Eren, don't scare me like that." Logan mumbled as he set his clothes down on his bed. Eren gave him a nervous chuckle before looking around.

"What? What's wrong?" Logan asked as he peeled his dirty shirt off of his body revealing his skinny yet built frame.

"I just wanted to see you, is that okay?" Eren asked causing Logan to smile and nod at the boy. Logan went to put on his new shirt when Erens hand stopped him, the shorter boys eyes locked onto the three new scars in the boys chest.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault, half of these are causing Logan to scoff and toss his shirt onto the bed and wrap his hand around Erens that had been on the boys chest.

"Eren, none of these were your fault. You're only to blame for effecting one part of my body." Logan teased causing Erens eyes to widen and blush to rise to his face.

"Jean told me that we would do that sometime... I didn't know you had wanted to yet though..." Eren sheepishly said causing Logan's eyes to narrow in confusion before shooting open in realization. Laughs began to pour from the boys mouth as he held his stomach and tried to breathe.

"Oh..oh my god, Eren, I meant my heart, baby I meant my heart." Logan said as tears formed in his eyes from the laughter. Eren's face had turned as red as anything Logan had ever seen by the time he had composed himself enough to see the boy clearly.

"Oh so you don't want too?" Eren stuttered out before Logan's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Oh no no, that's not what I meant, but let's have that conversation when we're done with our business. Deal?" Logan said, standing up and moving closer to his boyfriend.

"Because I definitely have some plans." Logan whispered before he patted the boy on the chest and pulled on his shirt. The boy pulled his ODM gear onto his body as he felt Eren's arms wrap around his waist, the boy placing his chin on his shoulder. Logan nearly melted at the touch of his boyfriend.

"I do too... but I don't wanna wait." Eren mumbled causing Logan to smirk and shake his head.

"Eren, come on... we gotta do our job." Logan said as he pushed his back against the boys chest.

"Fine... but afterwards I want a date." Eren mumbled causing Logan to pull away from the boy before turning around and seeing the boy with a wide smile on his face.

Logan pushed himself towards the boy before nodding.

"Sure, I'll take that deal." Logan whispered before placing a kiss on the blushing boy.


	28. Part 28: The Reiss Titan

Logan watched atop the wall as the gigantic Reiss titan crawled closer and closer to the walls. The boy crossed his arms as he watched it, wishing he could stop it by himself.

"Logan! The Titan is growing closer... Are you sure you and your brother are okay with taking the risk?" Erwin asked causing Arthur's eyebrow to perk up.

"What risk I di-" Arthur said standing from the box he was sitting on.

"Yeah, we're fine with it." Logan said giving his brother the side-eye

"Oh hell, might as well at this point. I guess I'm a regular old good guy at this point." Arthur mumbled out as he looked at the titan.

"Hmph, while I'm not fond of you, I am of Logan, no one will be doing that," Levi said, looking to Erwin. The blonde man slightly nodding before returning back to the monster, crawling its way towards them.

"How the hell do we beat it then?" Arthur asked before looked to his little brother. Logan looked over to his scout friends- his family with a slight smile.

"Together," Logan said causing Arthur to nod and let his claws extend out from his fist.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan stood next to Eren in the room that had been filled with scouts, both old and young. The two boys were secluded in the corner of the room while they waited for everyone else to get there.

Logan let his thumb trace his boyfriend's hand as their fingers were intertwined. The boy let thoughts run through his head, the two had almost no time to breathe since the letter, since the boy thought his other half was gone.

Eren, leaned into the touch, letting his head fall onto his boyfriend's shoulder, his black hair falling to the side causing Logan to slightly chuckle, placing a soft kiss on the boy's hair.

"What do you wanna do for dinner tonight?" Logan mumbled causing Eren to shrug, seemingly focused on other things. Logan sighed as he placed another kiss on his head, trying to get him to stop blaming himself.

"Baby... whatever he told you happened, I'm sure it's much more complicated than what it was." Logan said, giving his hand a squeeze, Eren looked up at the boy with a small smile and a nod, trusting him more than he trusted himself.

"Okay..." Eren muttered, bringing his boyfriend's hand up to his face and placing a soft kiss to it. While they weren't thrilled about being surrounded by people, they were happy in each other's arms.

"Oi, brat. Hands off." Levi mumbled, shooing the shifter to the other side of the room. Eren went to walk away before Logan pulled him back to his side and placed a kiss to the side of his head.

"Everything's gonna go well, don't worry about anything, yeah?" Logan mumbled into his ear causing Eren to slightly nod and smile at the boy before walking away.

"You got any ideas? Your blockhead brother thinks we can just blast it with cannons." Levi asked, leaning against the wall he was in next to him. Logan slightly shrugged as he watched Historia, the last missing member of the 104th enter the room. Logan almost muttered out a sarcastic response to tease the older man about his older brother, but he held it in.

"Could do a bait... that's a little risky though. It's too big for me and Arthur to take on alone, hell even with Eren it would be a struggle with it being that big..." Logan strategized causing Levi to ever so slight smile as he looked to his son, thinking of the day he found him and how different he was now.

"Erwin wants to use the city as bait, not evacuate it..."

"Well, I'll sure that'll go amazingly. You know how these people are Levi. They expect us to go out and put our necks out for them but they don't trust us if they're in immediate danger. It's ridiculous."

"What, you thinking of quitting on us?"

"Oh shut your mouth old man, I wouldn't ever. This is where my family is."

"Alright, now that everyone's here... we can begin," Erwin said, breaking the duo's conversation as Logan looked to Levi, a smile on his face.

After some arguing the plan had been created to try to kill the Reiss titan, Erwin finishing up his plan as he looked to the 104th, Levi and Logan standing in front of the group of scouts as proud leaders with Arthur standing behind them.

"And if the artillery fails, the scouts will throw everything we have at it." Erwin said as the gaze shifted to Eren, everyone seemingly thinking that the whole thing relied on the Yeager boy.

"If I may-" Logan cut in, stepping up and towards the table. Erwin furrowed his large eyebrows as Logan felt the stare of Levi burn into the back of his head.

"I figure, since the people I most trust within the Garrison, excluding commander pixas of course, here... In recent weeks, I have made a discovery about myself and my heritage." Logan started, drawing the attention away from his boyfriend. Eren looked on with cautious eyes as he realized what Logan was about to admit.

The rest of the room stared at the boy, slight frustration and caution glazing in their eyes. They were all most likely wondering why the boy picked now to announce this of all times.

"Well, there's no way to put this easily so I'll just come right out and show you..." Logan said as he brought his fist up to his side and grunted as his claws pierced his skin and grew to their full length. The room was soon filled with the buzz of different garrison members talking with wide eyes to each other before Erwin calmed them, nodding at Logan to in acknowledgment.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan let his legs dangle over the wall as he sat on the edge, watching the titan slowly crawl its way towards the wall. The boy noted that it was bigger in the sunlight than it had been when he first came out.

"Ya know, I still remember seeing you for the first time in this exact position," Eren said causing Logan to chuckle, reaching his hand up for his boyfriend to help him up.

"Look at us now, Yeager," Logan said, a small smile on his face before his attention turned back to the monster crawling towards them.

"You really think this will work?" Eren asked, looking to the multitude of cannons lined up and aimed at the titan. Logan shrugged as he watched the titan.

"Somewhere in there, Reiss is trapped," Eren mumbled out causing Logan to shake his head, throwing his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"No matter if he's alive or not, he's a monster and we need to put him to rest," Logan said causing Eren to slightly nod. The cannons quickly fired towards the titan causing Eren to flinch at the sound, pushing himself closer to Logan who wrapped his arms around the boy. Hundreds of cannonballs hit the titan as Logan pulled the couple closer towards the rest of their squad, all of them watching with hope that the titan would miraculously be dead when the smoke disappeared.

"Well... how'd that do?" Erwin asked causing Arthur to take a few steps forward and squint his eyes before shaking his head at the commander of the scouts.

"That thing isn't dead, I can smell it," Arthur muttered causing Logan to slightly nod, he could still smell the titan flesh getting closer and closer to the wall.

Logan shrugged off his jacket as he looked over to his older brother who sighed and nodded, preparing to get ready for plan C if Hange's devices didn't work.

Erwin commanded the 104th to go help the newly arriving Hange with the gunpowder barrels and netting. Logan kneeled in between Eren and Historia, tying a knot around one corner of the handmade bomb traps.

"I assume you heard from Levi, Historia. After we defeat this titan, we ask you to become queen. For obvious reasons, I can not have you fighting on the front lines in this." Erwin stated causing Logan to look up, confusion playing on his face. While he agreed with the decision to make Historia queen, he didn't agree with her not fighting on the front lines. She has trained just as well as the rest of the 104th, and this was her family after all.

"I don't think that plan will work... the people won't follow someone by namesake alone," Historia said causing Logan to nod, agreeing with the girl.

Logan looked behind him, finding Eren no longer working on the bomb, instead, he was looking over the edge of the wall down at the city, mumbling to himself. As Logan got closer to the boy, a Frown began to form on his lips.

"In reality, humanity pulled the short end of the stick, since they got me as their trump card..." Eren said causing Logan to sigh, about to step in when he began talking to Armin who quickly responded to his best friend.

"Yeah... but this time is different, those kids will have soldiers ready to defend them, they'll have us," Armin said running off to continue working while Mikasa stacked a barrel onto another.

Eren looked around at all the people working, a sad look on his face before his eyes turned to see his boyfriend, who was now carrying two of the barrels towards the pile with his brother behind him. He gave Eren a smile as he stacked the barrels up, his brother tossing his own onto the pile.

Eren quickly began punching himself much to his friend's surprise. Armin and Mikasa quickly tried to talk him down as Logan jogged over to the trio and wrapped his hands around the boy, restricting his hands to his sides. Eren slightly squirmed causing Logan to squeeze a tiny bit, not enough to hurt him but enough to let the boy know that he wouldn't be letting go.

"Eren! What the hell?" Logan grunted out as Eren continued to struggle.

"I needed to beat the shit out of a useless brat, but it's fine... he's dead and gone now," Eren mumbled out causing Logan to sigh and let go of the boy, blood pouring from his nose.

"Well, just so happens that I love that brat... if you ever do that again I'll cut your fucking arms off... understood?" Logan warned causing Eren to nod and focus his attention back on the task at hand.


	29. Part 29:The Ruler of The Walls

Steam erupted from the nape of the titan as canons shot down at it, using the last chance to kill it with the weapons.

"That's not enough..." Erwin stated as the 104th stood on the edge of the wall, watching as the Titans arm shot up and over the wall before it collapsed onto it.

Debris fell through the air as the Reiss titan hoisted itself up to look at the population of the walled-in city, happy to have finally reached its prey.

The giant titan stood to his hind legs with the support of the wall. This titan had been much bigger than the colossal, Logan sighed as a piece of his guts fell from the titan. Crawling must've caused the front skin of the titan to burn off.

People began to panic and run away from the monster as it stood almost twice the size of the wall, garrison members fleeing the scene as if it had been a horror movie, which of course it was for them.

Logan looked up at the titan, anger, and rage bubbling to his eyes.

"I hope you're in there... so you can see me avenge my family," Logan grumbled out before walking to his unit who were pouring water over themselves. He made his way over to Eren and Armin, the two getting ready for the battle. The captain of the 104th took his place in between all of the scouts as Levi told the garrison captain that they had done their job, it was time for the scouts to take care of it.

"LISTEN UP!" Logan yelled, getting all of the scout's attention, even a few of the garrison units and the higher up of the scouts. Erwin and Levi quirked an eyebrow at the boy from next to Arthur who was putting his hat back on after soaking himself.

"We are humanity's last line of defense today! If we die here, we will bring this big son of a bitch down with us!" Logan said pointing his sword at the big titan causing the scouts to all nod and Eren to smile at his boyfriend, feeling more motivated than ever to kill the titan.

"How was that? Did it seem too forced?" Logan asked his boyfriend who let a chuckle bubble out of his lips before shaking his head and shrugging on his vest.

"You got this?" Logan asked, tangling his hands in his boyfriend's shirt, looking into his eyes. Eren smiled and nodded, placing a short but meaningful kiss on his lips.

Eren gave a short nod as he watched his boyfriend walk away before his head perked up.

"Logan! I forgot something!" Eren yelled out causing Logan to stop and turn around, curious as to what he forgot. He gave him a soft smile before talking once more.

"I love you too," Eren yelled causing a wide grin to rise to his boyfriend's face along with a blush.

"Alright, come on lover titan, let's get this giant bitch!" Logan teased as he made his way over to Levi and Arthur watching as the scouts readied the ODM rigged bombs that Hange had thought of. A thunderclap echoed throughout the air as Erens titan picked up the bombs.

Erwin held his gun up to the sky as he stared at the titan in front of him, confident in his plan.

"On my mark... Now!" Erwin shouted as he shot the smoke into the sky. The scouts let the barrels fly into his hands explode, causing him to lose balance and fall forward to lean on the wall.

"Do it now, Eren!!" Erwin and Logan both shouted in tandem, the titan running over the commander with the sack of explosive barrels over his shoulder. He quickly swung the netting into the Titans throat, blowing the titan into the air in many pieces.

"GO! FINISH IT OFF! DEPLOY YOUR ODM GEAR!" Erwin yelled causing the scouts to shoot off into the sky and start cutting the smaller chunks of meat. Logan chased bit by bit down with his claws as he cut into them, blood pouring onto his face before an explosion ruptured throughout the sky. Historia had done it! The titan had been defeated!

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━  
  
  


Logan watched with a smile as the new queen of the walls was crowned, he couldn't be prouder of the girl he had watched develop into a worthy ruler over the past months. He had been almost unrecognizable in the crowd as all of the scouts except Erwin were ordered to the medics to get checked out, which of course Logan didn't listen to.

"She'll make a good leader, better than the last. That's for damn sure." A gruff voice said from Logan's side. The warrior looked to his left and to see his older brother standing there in regular clothes with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Yeah... She'll be great." Logan said as he slightly leaned against his older brother and watched as Historia looked out to the crowd, a small smile on her face as she looked at all the faces. She spotted Logan and Arthur out of the crowd as they had been decently close to the front. The boy gave her a lazy smile before a two-fingered salute. She returned the gesture before Arthur patted his brother on the back.

"Come on, the dwarf sent me after ya, he wants you to get checked out," Arthur said causing Logan to chuckle and shake his head, walking away from the crowd towards the medic area of the inner town.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

"Ya know, I bet if you asked, Historia would give you a job. You could be her bodyguard or something." Logan suggested to Arthur who lightly chuckled and shook his head, taking a drag from his cigarette before Levi snatched it from his hand and put it out. Arthur didn't even react, he just smiled.

"Nah... I think I'm gonna stick around with you two for a while." Arthur replied causing Logan to slightly smile, happy that his brother would be with him.

"What, you think we'll just take you in like some stray dog?" Levi asked, sarcasm lacing his words. Arthur rolled his eyes at the remark as Logan punched the shorter man in the arm. While Levi hadn't said anything about it, Logan could tell that seeing Kenny again had messed with his head.

"Okay... But don't rely on me to save your ass all the time." Logan said causing Arthur to lightly chuckle before noticing the approaching group of the 104th, Historia in her gown and the rest of the unit in tow of the queen, whispering to each other. Logan leaned against the wall as Levi walked to meet them, curious to see what the fuss was about.

A shaky looking Historia walking closer to Levi and letting out a breath before letting out a battle cry and punching Levi in the arm. Logan's eyes widened alongside his smile, a laugh flying from his throat. He looked in awe at the new queen who began laughing, teasing the short man.

"Ha! Did that hurt? Well good!" Historia yelled before the squad saw a sight they hadn't expected. Levi smiled and let a small chuckle come from his lips, Logan smiling from where he was standing at the sight. His family hadn't seen a ton of this side of Levi, the side that Logan truly loved. While he was appeared as an emotionless hardass, there was always the sweet, caring captain that would happily die for any one of his squad.

"Thank's guys... I needed that." Levi said as Arthur walked up from behind him and threw his arm over the shorty's shoulders.

"Come on, midget. I'm hungry." Arthur said, much to everyone's surprise, the captain didn't object or shove the arm from his shoulders, Levi just nodded and began to walk away, not saying any words. Logan watched with a wide smile as the two men left, happy to see both beginning to find the light that both needed.

"Well, that took some guts. You wanna punch me too?" Logan asked Historia who shook her head and gave the other captain a smile. While no one ever said it, it was clear that Logan was just as loved as Levi was. Logan quickly put his hands up and pretended to box with the new ruler of the walls before he spotted Eren and Mikasa whispering to each other, giving the the corporal little glances. Logan eyed them suspiciously before seeing Eren sigh and make his way over to him.

"What's up, babe?" Logan asked as he gave his boyfriend a smile, happy to see him again. Hopefully now they'd have some time to relax and be with each other.

"Oh- I uh, hmm." Eren struggled, seemingly the pet names that Logan had bestowed on him had still flustered the boy. Logan smiled at the sight before grabbing his hand and pulling it into his causing Eren to smile and slightly blush. Looking at the boy before nodding.

"Would you wanna go out to dinner tonight? Like we can go to one of the nice resturants in town? I know you've been saying that you've been wanting to uhm go on a da-" Eren rambled causing Logan to stop him with a soft kiss to his lips, both startling and calming the boy.

"Of course, When do you wanna go? I need to shower and get ready. I can't really go dressed like this." Logan mumbled, gesturing down at his ceremony outfit. Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned his boyfriend up and down before tilting his head at the boy.

"Why not?" Eren simply asked

"Because, silly. I wanna look my best when I get to show you off." Logan said, giving the boy a wink before walking away, past the group of the 104th, talking amongst themselves.

"I expect you to be at our room at seven sharp, Yeager!" Logan shouted at the boy without turning around to try to hide the stupid grin he had on his face. It was no use, Eren could hear by the tone of his voice that his boyfriend was beyond excited.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan marched toward the room he was intent on getting to while reading a report on the reiss titan. Knowing that there was a person who could help him dress halfway decently. He sighed as he opened the door without knocking, looking at the report before looking up, confused on why he hadn't been greeted like he had normally been greeted when walking into Levi's room. He made a confused look as he looked around the room, his eyes finally finding Levi asleep in bed with his shirt off. His eyes went as wide as diner plates when he saw his older brother passed out next to him, his arm tightly wrapped around Levi's waist.

The boy quietly left the room, slowly shutting the door. As soon as he heard the door shut, he took off down the hallway, he needed to find his friends. Logan nearly broke the commander's door down as he slammed his body into it, finding a confused and startled Erwin with Hange lounging about in the room, seemingly not startled at all by the loud appearance.

"Logan? What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Erwin asked, standing up from his position. Logan looked at him before looking to Hange who had been laying on the couch, tilting her head upside down to look at the boy.

"Both of you, come with me now. This is a matter of life or death." Logan simply stated causing Erwin to march towards him and throw on his coat, Hange grumbling about just getting to a good spot on her book. The two highest ranking officials followed the boy to Levi's room, Logan nearly running over five different scouts. They reached the room, Logan putting his finger up to his mouth as he signaled them to be quiet.

Logan silently opened the door, finding the two in the exact same position, only Levi had turned around and placed his head on Arthur's chest.

Hange nearly screamed at the sight as she looked to Logan who nodded at her, silently saying 'I KNOW'

Erwin slightly tilted his head at the sight, a small smile formed on his face as he saw his best friend so at peace.

Hange grabbed both of them and left the room, walking down the hallway.

"How did you even find that? He never sleeps!" Hange asked causing Logan to shrug.

"I guess I just got lucky? I needed Levi's help with getting ready for my date tonight and I found them there. I don't have the heart to wake them though so, I'll have to figure it out. Erwin furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

"Whatcha think?" Logan asked Erwin who nodded, approving of the boy's appearance. He had found him an old suit type jacket and some dress pants that he had from when he was younger.

"You'll wow him, kiddo." Erwin said, patting the boy on the shoulder before looking up at the clock on the wall. Logan followed his eyeline, finding the clock. He read it as seven-ten. Logan's eyes widened as he rushed out of the room, yelling a 'I'm so late!' As he ran out of the door.

He quickly reached the duo's room, pulling the door open finding a nicely dressed Eren, sitting on their bed with a smirk on his face.

 _"I expect you to be at our room at seven sharp, Yeager."_ Eren taunted causing Logan to sigh and roll his eyes, before looking over his boyfriend, finding a similar outfit to his own.

"Yeah yeah, Yeager. I'll make it up to ya..."


	30. Part 30: The One-Winged Warrior

(OOO BIG, BIG THING COMING THIS CHAPTER I'VE BEEN PUTTING HINTS AND SUBTLE THINGS THROUGHOUT THE STORY AND ONLY ONE PERSON HAS KINDA GUESSED IT SO IM EXCITED :D)

Logan's eyes crinkled with laughter as he walked alongside his boyfriend, his smile not leaving his face as the other boy told him about the time that he, Mikasa, and Armin had gotten into a fight over bread.

"Hmm, They're lucky I wasn't there." Logan teased causing Eren to roll his eyes and wrap his arms around Logan's arm, the buzz of the city keeping the air from going silent. They passed by different shops and storefronts, Eren stopping and looking in every other one as he thought each was cooler than the last.

"Oh, look at this one! They sell guitars! Where'd yours go?" Eren asked Logan who shrugged, making a mental note to find it when they got home as he had been longing to play. A low hum of music played from inside of the shop, a small smile forming over Logan's face as he had an idea. He walked up to behind Eren and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, tucking his head in the crook of the other boy's neck as he looked at his boyfriend through the reflection of the window.

"You wanna dance with me, Yeager?" Logan asked causing a confused smile to rise to Eren's face, his eyebrows furrowing at the idea. The shifter had no idea where it came from, but he wouldn't complain. Eren nodded as he leaned back into his boyfriend, allowing Logan to place a soft kiss on his neck before turning him around and placing his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders, interlocking his hands behind his neck.

"Where'd this come from?" Eren spoke, his voice coming off softer and more vulnerable it normally did. Logan smiled at the soft sound, happy to just have the boy in front of him, in his arms.

"My mom used to tell me that she and my dad used to dance every night to show their love to each other, and I wanna show you the love I have for you..." Logan said, his voice also coming out soft and sweet, very much so unlike the commanding voice he had while being a captain of the scouts. Eren leaned into his boyfriend and placed a kiss to his lips, pulling away and smiling, the moonlight illuminating the pinkish tint on his face.

"Where'd that come from?" Logan asked, mimicking his boyfriend's words from moments ago causing Eren to lightly laugh and roll his eyes.

"I wanted to show you the love I have for you too, babe," Eren said, the pet name flowing through his mouth as if it was a regular part of his vocabulary. Logan blushed at the word, the corner of his lips tilting upwards as he tried to hide his smile by looking down.

The two high ranking scouts swayed from side to side in the street, not exchanging any words as they were just happy to finally have their moment, their dance. In that moment, there weren't titans trying to kill them, no friends who turned out to be traders, they weren't monsters... They were just two boys, madly in love with each other.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

2 MONTHS LATER

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

"Alright... ya little monsters. Come at me!" Logan shouted with a grin on his face as one of the children from Historia's orphanage ran at him, throwing a punch at his leg. Logan feigned pain as he fell to the ground, gripping his leg tightly, looking up at the boy.

"Ugh, you got me good, kid... I guess I'll have to surrender then." Logan said, holding his hands up. The kid laughed as he jumped onto the captain's body, celebrating the win causing Logan to laugh, a low chuckle coming from his throat as he patted the boy on the head.

The blond captain looked to his right, finding two of his comrades on a hill, watching him. His boyfriend had a smile on his face as he made eye contact with him. Somehow, even if they were miles away, the two always had a way of connecting.

"Alright! Let the captain up, don't hurt him too bad!" Historia's voice called, pulling the boy off of Logan who gave his friend a smile, standing up.

"Good fight, kiddo. Who knows, you might be my replacement someday." Logan said causing the boy to roar in excitement, throwing his arms up to run off to tell his friends.

"I never knew you were so good with kids, Captain," Historia said causing Logan to cock his head back, a curious look on his face.

"Captain? You do know you rule over the whole damn island right?" Logan asked the queen who laughed and nodded.

"Well, you and Levi, you two will always be captains to me. You both saved me more times than I can count." Historia said, seemingly reminiscing on the old days, on her lost lover. She sighed as she looked around, trying to find something, anything to distract her from the pain that her heart had been enduring. Logan sighed as he looked down on his friend, sadness glazing over his eyes. He quickly placed his arm over her shoulders.

"She'd be proud of you, all this stuff you're doing for these kids, She'd be proud," Logan said, giving the girl a side hug as she nodded, her eyes welling with tears.

"Thank you... Oh, before I forget. Arthur was here earlier, He and his squad were doing a patrol, and went past your old house, brought back some things that he figured you'd want." Historia said causing Logan to smile and nod, happy to hear that his brother was doing okay.

Over the past two months, Commander Erwin had made three sections of the scouts, Levi Squad, Hange Squad, and Arthur Squad. He had offered Logan his own squad, telling him that he had earned it but the boy turned him down. He didn't need a squad of his own, he had his family and that's what he wanted. But as an effect of his brother getting his own squad, the two didn't get to see each other as much as they wanted too.

"Help me with these boxes, will you? Everyone else is so, it's not fair that you get to sit and play around with the kids." Historia said causing Logan to roll his eyes and nod. The boy picked up three of the boxes, using his enhanced strength that he had been training with for the past two months.

"So, I hear Eren is practicing Hardening? You're practicing combat with your claws as well right?" Historia asked as they walked down the countryside.

"We are." Logan stated simply at the mention of his boyfriend's name, a small smile rising on his face.

"How's that going?" Historia asked, looking to her left and watching the sunset, her mind still lingering on the person she missed most in the world.

"Good... Eren is overtraining himself, saying that he needs to be ready for when they come back." Logan said causing Historia's breath to hitch at the mention of their old friends.

"What're we gonna do? If they come back." Historia asked, not as a queen or a scout, but as a friend. While the Armored and Colossal titans were some of if not the biggest threats to humanity, the people inside of them had betrayed the scouts, betrayed their family.

"We'll have to kill them... I'll have to." Logan simply stated, taking a moment to reflect on all the pain and suffering his family had gone through, yet his mind kept traveling back to the words that Burtholdt had said while they were trying to capture Eren.

_'You think we like doing this?! That we wanted to?'_

Logan sighed at the thought, knowing that the boys probably didn't see themselves at the monsters that their friends did. No matter how Logan felt, however, he knew the truth. They had to die if the people he loved were to live. The two sat down the boxes they were carrying before Historia quickly picked up a small bag of items that Arthur had given her.

Logan smiled as he reached out to grab the bag, his fingers grazing the leather before his eyes shot open, his body becoming stiff as he let out a yell of pain. Historia looked in shock at her friend, looking into his eyes, not seeing his normal yellow or blue iris's that were normally there, not seeing any iris for that matter.

"Logan!? Are you okay? What happened?' Historia asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Logan quickly recoiled from the touch, backing up as he began to mutter words out.

"No..."

"They lied."

"How is this even possible?"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"Father? Father, what is going on?'

Logan began to scream as he fell to the ground, pain rippling through both his mind and his body. Historia was quickly met with the rest of the 104th that had been on the castle grounds that day.

"What the hell is happening?!" Eren asked as he ran over to his boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know! I was giving him some stuff his brother dropped off for him from his old home!" Historia stated, pointing to the bag on the ground. Armin quickly reached for it, Mikasa stopping him as she looked the boy on the ground, writhing in pain.

"B-b-back... up." Logan was able to get out as the pain got worse and worse. Memories ran through his brain at the speed of sound yet he was experiencing every single one. They weren't his memories however, they were ones that he'd never experienced in his life. Voices flew through his ears as he watched the war that destroyed his people begin, seeing hundreds of thousands of people die. He didn't know anyone he was seeing yet he felt insane pain at the sight.

The boy looked up, finding the 17-meter beast titan walking through the village that his father grew up in, now being crushed and burnt to the ground by the titans. There looked to be a seemingly different looking Armored and Female titan, along with one with a long jaw.

He looked to his left, finding his father angrier than he had ever seen him in his life. The man closed his eyes as his claws pierced his skin, seemingly getting ready to fight the titan, but how could he even put up a fight against three shifters all alone? Logan's eyes widened as he saw something he didn't think he'd ever see.

Joel Castle, father of Arthur, Logan, and Sarah Castle raised his hand up to his mouth, looking up at the beast titan before letting his teeth come down onto the fleshy part of his hand, drawing blood. The crack of thunder shot through the night sky as lightning came down and struck the man. Logan shielded his eyes from the bright flash of light that erupted from his father's body. Logan quickly put his hand down, expecting to see a tall titan standing where his father used to be. However, he was greeted by a different sight.

His father stood there, his body the same size as it was before. Logan began to scan his body before they widened at the man, finally seeing what he had been creating. A singular black wing began to grow from the man's back. As it fully extended, it must've been at least ten feet. The man let out a growl, his eyes turning a dark yellow before he took off, his wing carrying him into the sky as he flew towards the titans.

Logan watched as his father flew through fire completely fine, gracefully flying around the titans before he began fighting them, while they had the size on him, the one-winged warrior was faster, much faster. He was like a blur as he flew from titan to titan, cutting their skin with his claws.

Logan's environment then shifted to a day he remembered all too well. He looked around the familiar house, his father sitting at the table while his mother made breakfast. He flashed forwards to see his father and his younger self locked in the bedroom, this time, he saw his father's point of view. He watched as his father pulled the chest from under their bed, opening it to find what looked to be a realistic drawing of himself and a young boy with blonde hair. The boy held a stuffed monkey in his arms, looking up at the man with a smile.

Logan ignored the drawing as he had spotted something else in the chest, a small wooden box that looked ever so familiar to the boy. He watched as his father dug the box out of the chest and opened it, pulling out a syringe and a bottle, taking the bottle and halfway filling it with the yellow, metallic-like liquid before shoving the needle into his own arm, filling the rest of it with his own blood. The man fell to the ground as he felt the power that he had held for so long leave his body. He used every bit of strength he had left to crawl over to his son, injecting the contents of the syringe into his arm.

The spectator watched as his younger self's eyes went white, The men busted into the room and began to beat the two men. After they broke the child's arm, they turned their attention to the older man. Logan saw his eyes come back to normal color as he got up and ran out of the house, running as fast as he could. He watched as the men ran after the boy, leaving the broken, bloodied father in the corner with labored breathing.

Before he could react, his reality was shocked back to the real one, his body still shaking with pain as he sat on his knees.

"Logan?! Logan?! Are you alright? Come on, babe... Hello?' Logan heard from off in the distance before his sight began to come back, focusing on the boy sitting in front of him. Logan's eyes softened at the sight of the boy who he loved, feeling as if it had been a century since he'd seen him.

"E-Eren?" Logan muttered out before Eren nodded and grabbed ahold of the boy, pulling him into a hug, happy to have his boyfriend back.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

AHHAHHAHAH DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING OUT V SOON I JUST WANTED TO FINALLY GET THIS OUT AHHH.


	31. Part 31: A Brothers Duty

Logan took a bite of the bread he carried into the meeting, slightly narrowing his eyes at the strange syringe that was given to Levi. While Pixas and Zackly were joining them later on, currently it was only the three captains of the scouts, Hange and Erwin sitting in the room.

"So... I heard you had an incident at Historia's orphanage yesterday." Erwin stated at Logan causing the boy to break his stare from the syringe. He looked up with light anxiety, not wanting to relive the memories again.

"Yeah... Turns out, there's a good chance I'm some sort of mixture of my people and a titan shifter. Some freak I am huh?" Logan scoffed causing Levi to smack him in the back of the head.

"You're not a freak, brat. You're the same person you've been this whole time." Levi grumbled causing Logan to role his eyes, of course Levi would say that.

"Well, it would explain a lot... The steam that appears when you're healing, it matches up with Eren's. I don't know how we didn't put it together before." Hange mumbled causing Erwin to shrug, looking at the boy with a slightly sad look on his face.

"Are you going to be okay? We need you in Shiganshina." Erwin stated causing Logan to nod, adamant that he wouldn't let his friends march into that town without him.

"Well, we should probably test your ability before we go. Arthur, you got any ideas?" Hange asked the man who had been silent up until now, He looked up at his brother with squinted eyes.

"Sure... Just have him turn into a titan yeah?" Arthur stated causing Logan to shrug as the door opened, the other two commanders of the military walking in.

"Ah, you're all here. Good. Sorry I'm late." Zackly said causing Erwin to nod as Hange began to explain the needle sitting on the table to the two newcomers.

"In that case... Rather than tamper with it. We should use it to help our mission." Pixas said causing Logan to nod, agreeing with the man.

"And who should we entrust with this responsibility? You Erwin?" Zackly asked causing Erwin to make a face, grasping the sleeve where his other arm would've been.

"No... it wouldn't be any good with my injury. It should be in the hands of one of our elite." Erwin said looking up to the three captains all standing together by the windows. Logan and Arthur both looked to the man in between them, Levi standing there.

"This box belongs with one of our elite soldiers who has the best odds of survival. Levi, would you keep it?" Erwin asked the man who he trusted the most. Levi scoffed before looking to Logan who shrugged, agreeing with the commander.

"If it's an order, just say so. Why even ask the question?" Levi asked causing Logan to narrow his eyes at the captain, looking over to his brother who shrugged, not knowing why the man was acting especially hostile today.

"We can't predict in what situation we'll have to use this. We'll be relying on you to make a decision on the fly. Judging when and who to use it on will be for you to choose. Can we leave that to you?" Erwin questioned causing Levi to narrow his eyes at the commander.

"If this dream of yours comes true, what will you do then?" Levi asked causing Erwin's eyes to slightly widen. Levi and Logan both knew what dream he was referring too, was Erwin still willing to die, to sacrifice them all for that dream?

"I... I don't know. I won't until it happens." Erwin said causing Levi to sigh and nod, taking the syringe from the table.

"Alright, I'll do it." Levi said causing Logan to slightly smile, happy that the man he trusted the most would be the one to make such a big decision. Whatever it would be, he'd support him, he'd always support Levi, no matter what.

"Okay... I suppose it's lab rat time?" Logan mumbled causing Hange's face to light up, excited at the possibility of having another titan shifter. She quickly nodded, standing up from the table and saluting the other soldiers before leaving the room, Logan, and Arthur flanking her.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Hange and Arthur stood a few feet away as they waited for Logan to try to transform. Logan sighed as he looked down to his hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He looked over to the two adults who nodded, urging him to go on. The boy closed his eyes before biting down on his hand, a loud crack of thunder shooting through the air. Yellow illuminated the sky as the two adults covered their eyes, the blinding light lasting a few seconds.

Logan's screams flew throughout the air, feeling as if he was getting a sword through his chest, the muscles and skin tearing on his back. It was some of the most immense pain he'd ever felt in his life. Within a few seconds, the pain went away, even if it felt like a lifetime.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Arthur mumbled as he spotted the panting boy who was now kneeling. He panted on the ground, a single, long wing stretching out of his back. He took a deep breath before standing up. He couldn't see the wing protruding from his back, but he knew it was there.

"Oh my god! DO YOU TWO KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? WE CAN TRAVEL ANYWHERE AT TRIPLE THE SPEED!" Hange yelled in victory, which Logan didn't acknowledge. His eyes were rolled back into the back of his skull, knowledge of the titan he was now wielding flying through his mind. He quickly came back to reality, letting his wing flap upwards to propel him into the air a tiny bit, the hovering was unstable and clearly not trained, the potential was there.

Logan let his body land, feeling the wing folding back into his body. He grunted as the skin parted to allow the wing to re-enter his body.

"Yeah... Yeah we could, couldn't we?" Logan asked, his mind stuck on one idea. He looked up at his brother, Arthur already having the same idea. They both knew that the mission the scouts were going on would be the most dangerous one that they had ever gone on. Maybe, with Logan's new power and Arthurs already strong claws and ODM skills, they could avoid the potential death entirely, by doing it themselves.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan laughed loudly as he watched Sasha bite into the whole pound of meat. He nearly started crying with laughter at the sight of Connie holding her back and Jean trying to take the meat away, finally successfully getting it away before she took a bite onto Jeans hand.

"Should we help them?" Eren asked, a light chuckle in his voice. Logan threw his arm over his shoulders before shaking his head and taking a bite of his own peace of meat.

"Let the animals fight. They'll work it out." Logan teased causing Eren to laugh loudly, eating more of his food. The couple sat there, making small talk and jokes as they ate. Logan tried his best to be his normal self, but he knew that he would be leaving soon, he could even die.

"Hey, babe?" Logan asked out, letting a sigh come through his nose. Eren looked to him, his smile slightly faltering at the sight of his boyfriends conflicted face. This was a time where they should be relaxing, not one where they were worried as they always were.

"Hmm?" Eren asked, taking a bite of his food again.

"I'm gonna have to leave a little early. Arthur and I, we have something to do. But I'm gonna see you tomorrow, okay?" Logan asked, taking a final bite of the food before pushing his plate towards Sasha, allowing her to have the food. She thanked him before scarfing down the food.

"Oh, okay... Is everything alright?" Eren asked, putting down his fork, Logan gave him a smile and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Eren. More than anything." Logan said, standing up from his seat. Eren furrowed his eyebrows at Logan, tilting his head slightly.

"I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow?" Eren asked, looking for reassurance. Logan smiled again and nodded, having full faith in he and his brothers capabilities. The captain left the table, making his way towards where Erwin, Levi, and Arthur were sitting.

"You ready, kid?" Arthur asked, looking up from his plate. Logan nodded, giving a smile to both of the others. Levi looked up with slight confusion on his face, Erwin having the same look.

"Where are you two going?" Erwin asked, taking a bite of his meat.

"We're gonna go get ready for tomorrow, don't worry, we'll be okay." Logan said, looking at Arthur who nodded before looking down to Levi who was still sitting at the table, getting more and more confused.

"Hey, Shortstuff, you mind if I talk to you in private for a second? Logan you'll keep Erwin company yeah?" Arthur asked causing Logan to smile and nod, sitting at the table next to the commander while Levi and Arthur walked to the corner of the room.

"I know what you two are planning." Erwin stated as he took a sip of his alcohol. Logan nodded, figuring that the commander was smart enough to piece it together.

"Don't try and stop us, you and I both know that this is a good bet." Logan said, Erwin surprisingly nodding, seemingly agreeing with the boy.

"If it doesn't- If it goes bad, take care of them yeah? Levi and Eren?" Logan asked as he fiddled with his thumbs. Erwin sighed as he nodded, placing his hand on the boys head, lightly ruffling his hair.

"I love you kiddo, Levi does too. We'll be with you soon." Erwin said causing Logan to smile and nod.

"Love you too, Erwin." Logan said before standing up and walking towards the door before a smaller boy had seemingly ran into him, not looking where he was going. Logan looked down to find a blonde boy he had been fortunate enough to call his friend.

"Hey, you alright, Armin?" Logan asked causing the smart boy to nod, saluting the captain. Logan laughed before shaking his head.

"You don't need to do that, We're friends." Logan said causing Armin to nod, his hair covering his face. Logan smiled as he patted the boy on the shoulder before walking past him, finding his brother and Levi talking in the corner, Arthur leaning down and placing a rough kiss to the shorter mans lips before he was shoved away by Levi who had noticed him. Logan rolled his eyes at the man.

"Please, We all know, now kiss him. We're in a rush." Logan mumbled causing Levi to scowl at the boy before grasping the taller mans shirt and kissing him. Arthur chuckling into the kiss, before he pulled away, giving his boyfriend a charming smile.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, short stuff." Arthur said causing Levi to scoff and nod, walking away from the pair. Logan looked to Arthur who chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alright, lets grab our horses, then we can get going." Logan said, his older brother nodding, the two leaving the safety of the walls, the safety of their family and friends. They knew what they were getting into, but they were positive, they could stop this all out war before it even began.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan and Arthur rode their horses as they got closer to the old town of Shiganshina, the two keeping their eyes open for any type of titan or the shifters they knew of. They rode through the old, now overgrown streets of the town, weaving in between houses and old markets.

"I wonder which one of these belonged to Eren." Logan stated causing Arthur to shrug before he spotted a pillar of smoke rising from the top of the wall. He made a clicking noise with his tongue as he pointed the fire. Logan nodded, making sure his ODM gear was secure.

"Once they get wind of us, there wont be any turning back. You sure you wanna do this?" Arthur asked. Logan sighed, sitting back on Stark, leaning up and looking towards the smoke.

"We have too... For them." Logan said causing Arthur to nod, sighing as he cracked his knuckles and lighting a cigarette in his mouth, knowing that this could be the last one he'd ever enjoy.

"They don't know about your abilities so, let's take them by surprise with that, yeah?" Arthur asked as he got off of the horse, getting ready to fly up to the top of the wall. Logan nodded, getting off of Stark, petting his mane before sending him off into the city to keep him away from the conflict.

The two brothers shot up to the top of the wall, their claws extended as they reached the peak of it, expecting to find the three shifters, Maybe even Ymir.

Instead there was an empty fire, one that was just dying out. The two landed to inspect the campsite, looking around before the sky was illuminated in pure yellow, two claps of thunder erupting through the sky as the beast titan appeared right in front of them, a little bit away from the wall. He tilted his head at the sight of just the two. Logan turned around, finding the armored titan hanging off the wall, pulling his titan body up. His eyes looked to his older brother who was staring at the beast titan in front of them, seemingly having memories of the titan eradicating his people.

Reiner quickly swung his free arm, skimming the top of the wall and sending the older brother flying off of the wall, straight towards the beast titan. The titan quickly caught the flying, knocked out man in his arm. Logan went to bring his hand to his mouth, getting ready to transform when there was a sharp pain in his elbow. He looked down to his left to find that his arm had been cut from his body. His eyes widened as he turned around, finding Burtholdt there standing with a bloody sword.

"Bring the other one here." The beast titan spoke, as Reiners hand quickly wrapped around the boys body, holding him tight as Logan tried to deal with the shock of what had happened in the past minute. How did they know they were there? They were careful, they didn't make any noise or show any signals. Was his brother still alive? Had the beast titan crushed him when he caught the man.

The armored titan's neck quickly opened, Reiner shooting from the back of it before he quickly jumped from the titan and quickly grasped Logan, carrying him down towards the ground where the beast titan was. Reiner held the boy down with Bertholdt holding a sword to his throat, to make sure he wouldn't try anything.

"I could sever your nape right now, don't try anything." Bertholdt said even though he didn't need too Logan wouldn't try anything, it was almost as if his whole body was shut down, he was no longer in control of it, all he could do was sit and watch as the beast titan lowered the hurt man to the ground in front of Logan.

He opened his hand, revealing the bleeding, seemingly broken man inside of it. Logan took deep breaths as he tried to crawl to his brother, Reiner stopping him.

"Arthur... Arthur please get up. Get up!" Logan pleaded, the man summoning the strength to look over at his little brother.

"S-Sorry... Little brother." Arthur said before he looked back up at the titan with a pained, forced smile.

"Little brother? Wait, Zeke, that's his older brother? I thought it was just some scout!" Reiner said as the Beast titan looked down at the boy, before his eyes trailed towards the man who was clinging onto life.

"Go on, say whatever speech you got planned and get this over with." Arthur said as he shakily pulled a cigarette from his pocket, placing it to his lips and lighting it.

"Goodbye, old friend." The beast titan said as Arthur blew smoke from his lips. He looked to his little brother one last time, a proud gaze covering his face. Arthur nodded at him before the beast titan's fist came down faster than Logan could process, crushing and killing the only true family he had left.


	32. Part 32: A Fools Game

"Such a shame... I will miss him, I truly wish we didn't fall on different sides." The beast titan said, looking at the crumbled man on the ground.

Logan didn't hear or understand the words. He felt the hands on his arm loosen as he broke away from the boy holding him down. He heard the whoosh of a sword break through the air before a grunt followed it.

"Don't, Burtholdt. It's his brother." Reiner mumbled causing the shaky boy to nod, putting the sword back into the holster. The duo watched the strong soldier, that they once called captain, crawl his way over to the bloody corpse, digging his hands into the dirt as he inched closer and closer to the family.

"Arthur... come on... get up, we gotta go, old man, we gotta go! Levi, Eren, the rest of our family is waiting on us! We need to go so get your ass up!" Logan yelled, his voice cracking in the last few words. It was clear to everyone there that he wasn't trying to command the corpse, he was pleading his older brother, one of the three people he thought would beat this world, to get up, to survive.

Logan finally reached the corpse, pulling his body ontop of it to try to guard his older brother. He pounded his fist on the older mans chest as his mind finally began to process what he was seeing. Logan's eyes welled with tears as he finally looked up to his older brothers face, a small, proud smile stuck on his face. Logan thought back to the seconds before the ape titan's fist came down, Arthur had looked to his younger brother. In his last moments on the planet, he wanted to look at the boy who had changed him, healed his heart, and gave him a second chance at a family.

Logan felt tears spill off of his face and down onto his older brothers chest.

"Please... brother...please don't leave me in this world alone." Logan pleaded one last time, laying his head down onto his chest, placing his ear to it. In that moment, he knew his brother was truly gone. There was no heartbeat, no sign of life, nothing. The boy let his body rise, sitting on his knees as he looked down at his brothers corpse.

"I'm sorry, Capt- Logan. I wish it could've been different." Reiner said from behind the kneeling captain of the scouts. Logan looked up to the sky as one final tear ran down his face before he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before steadying his breathing.

"Are you? Are you sorry, Reiner?" Logan asked, his voice no longer vulnerable, it was now rugged and pained. Reiner looked at the boy with widened eyes as Logan lightly chuckled to himself.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done? Do any of you have any idea just who in the hell I am!?" Logan shouted, much to the surprise of the three shifters there.

"I have a good idea, Logan Castle... I knew your father, and your brother... We were friends when we were younger." A shirtless man with blonde hair and glasses said, titan marks coming from his eyes. Logan eyed the man, taking in every feature, every tiny recognizable trait he had. Logan began to growl as he looked at the man,his blood beginning to boil.

"That's where you're wrong... monster." Logan started, getting to one knee. Burtholdt drew his sword once again as the best titan rose his hand to his mouth, just incase the boy tried anything.

"My name, is Logan Ackerman... And I'm going to kill you. There isn't anything you or your other traitor friends can do about it. Not for humanity, not for the scouts you've killed, for my brother." Logan said, standing up, staring the titan shifter in the eyes, finding the one thing he was looking for.

_Fear_.

Logan turned his head to look to the two men he'd once called friends, comrades in arms. Reiner had his sword to his hand, ready to transform, Bertholdt pointing his own swords at the boy.

"What? You think you three are the only ones with a cool trick?" Logan asked, a small, teasing smile playing on his lips. The boy knew he couldn't beat all three titans on his own. He closed his eyes once more, memories of his brother flying through his mind, memories of his father transforming and fighting three titans on his own.

Of course, this is what his father meant. The rage, the hatred inside of him, it was never just his own. Inside of him, he had his own rage, his fathers pain and experience, and now, he had his brothers heart in him as well.

Logan raised his one hand to his lips before he heard something he wasn't expecting. Rumbling began to shake the ground as he looked to his left, a titan seemingly running at him on all fours. Before he could react, the titan grabbed ahold of his hand with his mouth and flung him upwards, over the wall and crashing through one of the roofs, the boy landing on the ground, unconscious.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan walked through the bustling scouts HQ, scouts preparing for another expedition. A small smile grew on his face as he walked past a few familiar faces before he finally arrived at the home he was looking for. It was a little out of the HQ where it was quieter and more peaceful, the moonlight shining onto the small porch and onto the man who was sitting in the rocking chair, a guitar on his lap as he played a basic tune with a small smile on his lips.

"I didn't know you could play." Logan said to his older brother who looked up at the voice, his smile growing at the sight of his little brother. He placed the guitar on the ground, leaning it against the small wall.

"Well, Back when I lived with your- our dad, he taught me some small songs. It's been a while since I've actually been in a place quiet enough to play though." Arthur said causing Logan to nod, leaning against the far barrier.

"I know it's going to take a long time, but thank you for trying to forgive him." Logan muttered causing Arthur to nod.

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to almost kill ya to get the truth about what happened." Arthur stated causing Logan to lightly chuckle and nod. Arthur stood up and leaned over the barrier like his little brother, a cup of hot liquid in his hands. Logan looked at it and slightly tilted his head.

"What's that?" Logan asked, interested where his older brother got it.

"Oh, That dwarf of a captain got it for me, said it's some type of hot candy? I don't know, and I don't really care. It's amazing." Arthur scoffed as he took another sip of his drink. Logan laughed and shook his head, knowing what Levi had brought him.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah! Yeah that's what he called it... Hot chocolate, huh." Arthur said, looking down at the steaming liquid.

"Don't pretend, you know his name. Hell, you know him better than most do. He stays the night here most nights, doesn't he?" Logan asked causing his older brother to scoff and look down at his cup. While he was doing his best at hiding it, Logan could make out a slight pink tint on his older brothers cheeks.

"Ya know, I didn't think you'd enjoy this. The quiet life of being a captain. They only send you out on a few missions, other than that you stay here right?" Logan asked, causing Arthur to nod, looking up at the moon.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would either. But you healed me, Logan. Before I met you, I was hateful, so hateful. All I cared about was getting some sort of revenge. Let me tell you, I've killed a lot of people for a whole lot of dumb reasons and I haven't seen much glory in it. You made me realize it." Arthur said causing Logan to tilt his head at his older brothers words.

"Vengeance is a fools game, no one wins in it." Arthur stated, looking in his little brothers eyes. Logan nodded, agreeing with his wise, older brother.

"Arthur, I have a question?" Logan spoke up, causing Arthur to furrow his eyebrows and look at the boy.

"What're you scared of?" Logan asked causing Arthur to make a surprised face, leaning back on his elbows.

"Well, I guess, I guess I'm scared of loosing more people." Arthur said thinking over his words.

"Being by myself, I'm scared of ending up alone." Logan stated, causing Arthur to look at his younger brother with confusion on his face, before it softened, realizing what he was talking about.

"You know, when I lost mom and dad, Levi found me, but he wasn't alone. He had four others with him and the five of them, they took me in, nursed me back to health, hell, they taught me how to survive. Then, the first shifter, the one that showed up before Reiner and Bertholdt, well, she killed em, she killed em right in front of me... They died, protecting me because I was careless enough to get hurt. I just, I can't help but think that if I wasn't there, they'd still be alive. The family that saved me, that basically raised me, died because of me." Logan said, not looking at his brother. His eyes stayed forward, as he sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Eld, One of the two I was closest with, other than Levi. He had a wife waiting on him, I still go see here once in a while and every time I see her, I see him, I see how my actions robbed her of her husband." Logan spoke softly, seemingly trailing off in his mind with thoughts.

"None of that is on you, Logan-" Arthur started before he was cut off.

"Then it was Marco, then Miche, and so many other scouts." Logan said, a dry single chuckle coming from his lips. Arthur inched his way over to his younger brother, placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"I struggled for a long time, with surviving, and no matter what, you keep finding something to fight for." Arthur said, looking at the side of his brothers face who refused to look at the man. He looked at the moon as his eyes began to glisten with the tears welling up in them.

"This isn't on you either, Logan." Arthur mumbled, finally getting Logan's attention. He turned his face to see his older brother, who was no longer the one of his memories, no his memory of that night ended right there, this one had continued. Arthur looked, more rested now, he looked happier.

"What happened to me, it wasn't on you... The five months I lived with you, with the scouts. All the fun I had, the friends I made... The love I found, that's on you. Because you gave that to me Logan, you let me have the best months I'd had in my whole life and if I had to do it again, all the pain and suffering I went through, if it meant that I'd get to have another day of it, I'd do it all again." Arthur said softly, his smile slightly rising.

"I am so proud of you, baby brother. Dad is too... You're the one who is going to save them all, you know that? You'll never be alone... But right now, you need to wake up, and protect them from the dangers to come. I love you Logan, now go to the rest of your family." Arthur stated before Logan's vision of him got fuzzier and fuzzier.

"I love you too, Arthur." Logan softly whispered before the vision of his older brother finally disappeared, knowing that would be the last time he'd see him for a very long time.

——————————-

Man... I am sobbing, I really hope you enjoyed this, I've had Arthur's goodbye planned in my head for a long while. When I first introduced him, I had no idea I would enjoy his character as much as I did. He's honestly one of my favorites from the book. Even though he's gone, his ideals and himself will be lived on through Logan.

One last thing! Thank you all for almost 5k, all of your votes, your comments, even you just reading it, it's made my life so much better, you have no idea. It gives me hope that maybe my writing really might be half decent. But alas, Next chapter is the battle of shiganshina, I hope you're all ready.


	33. Part 33: The Battle for Humanity

Logan's eyes peered open as the sky lit up in a bright orange hue, signaling a titan transformation. Had the scouts arrived already? How long had he been unconscious? He staggered to his feet, looking up at the hole he mad through the roof of the old home, landing seemingly straight in their living room.

He sighed as he checked his ODM gear, making sure it was still functional before he used it to blast upwards, flinging himself through the air, out of the house. He spotted scouts with their hoods up, remembering Erwin's strategy of hiding Eren's identity until he was ready to plug the hole. He looked towards where the hole had been, expecting to see a few titans lingering there to stop the seal, but to his surprise, there was a hardened titan sitting there. They had already sealed the wall? What happened to the shifters that had been there when Logan and his brother arrived.

He spotted the armored titan claiming the wall as three scouts stood atop it, he could tell one was Erwin by his missing arm, the boy quickly flew through the air, landing next to the trio, finding the other two to be Armin and Levi.

"Ah, glad you could finally join us, Logan." Erwin said causing Logan to hesitantly nod, knowing that the next person he was to greet would be a difficult one.

"Oi, there you are brat. Where the hell is your brother? I need to beat the hell out of him for leaving without telling me." Levi muttered, while he was happy to see the boy alive, he had a sickening feeling that he needed to get rid of, and seeing his boyfriend would cure them.

"I- He's gone, Levi... We got ambushed when we got here, they were waiting for us." Logan muttered out, staring at the ground. Levi closed his eyes for a second before sighing, looking over at the titan standing in the middle of the line.

"Was it him? The furry one?" Levi asked causing Logan to look towards the titan, rage and hatred beginning to build in his body. He sighed as he stared at the other titan.

"Yep. That one." Logan growled out, his nose twitching with anger. The two stood there, looking at the monster that had taken everything from them. Even if Zeke Yeager didn't know yet, he had signed his death warrant.

"Logan, How'd the test go yesterday?" Erwin asked, now having a formidable weapon to go against the titans.

"I'll be your weapon, Erwin. You just aim me." Logan growled

"I have a plan, we just need to get everyone in place. Levi, go to the horses, make sure neither Bertholdt or Reiner get to them. Logan, stay with me. Armin, you and your team are on the armored titan." Erwin planned causing Logan to nod, looking to the somewhat nervous blonde boy who must've been doing mental gymnastics to figure out how to beat Reiner.

"You have the brains, you have Eren, you can do this, Armin." Logan encouraged causing Armin to nod before flying off towards the his squad.

"Oi, brat..." Levi asked out before he jumped from the wall. Logan rose an eyebrow as he looked to him.

"Let's kill that son of a bitch." Levi said causing Logan to give a determined nod. Levi jumped from the wall, using his ODM gear to fly swiftly to the horses below.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Reiner climbed the wall, finally arriving at the top, looking forwards to his leader before to his left, finding Erwin Smith, the fearless commander of the scouts. He almost scoffed before turning to his right, finding one of the captains of the scouts. Logan Ackerman looked up towards the armored titan, rolling his neck before he brought his hand up to his mouth.

"I told you... You'd die for that." Logan mumbled, biting hard down onto his hand causing blood to stain his teeth. He stared up at the armored titan in the split second before the sky was illuminated in a yellow light, the familiar thunder clap coming from above.

Logan stood, his wing extending from his back as he looked towards the beast titan. While he was far away, he could tell, the ape was scared.

Another lightning strike happened on the other side of the wall causing Logan to lightly smile. With both Eren and Logan's transformations, it must've thrown off their plans. Reiner began to chase Eren's titan as Logan walked towards Erwin, his wing being fully extended. The blonde man eyed it, this being the first time he'd seen it.

"You can control your flight?" Erwin asked causing Logan to nod, while he wasn't a master at it, he could get by. A movement caught Logan's eyes, the beast titan began to send smaller titans at the wall, had he been able to control them?!

"Erwin, we have a problem." Logan said, looking at the charging titans. Erwin sighed, knowing the cadets would struggle with even the smaller titans.

"Levi can't handle them all on his own." Erwin simply stated causing Logan to nod, pulling his hood up.

"Sure." Logan said, taking a few steps backwards before jumping off, his wing keeping him up as he flew through the air. He drew one of his swords as he neared a titan, flying faster than the titan could react too. He pulled his arm back before slicing its nape.

"Oh yeah, this is much easier." Logan mumbled to himself as he flew through the air, weaving and dodging buildings and titans alike.

He quickly finished off the closest titan he was working on before he felt something smash into his side. He grunted as he falted in his flight, smashing into the wall before getting himself up to the top by Erwin.

"The hell was that?!" Logan gunted as he looked down to his side. It had looked like a bullet had shot through his body, steam already coming off of the wound.

"The beast is throwing rocks, it looks like it shredded our first line of defense." Erwin said, his blunt voice slightly narrowing as he thought of how this could change the battle.

Logan looked up to the titan as his body healed itself, now only stinging with pain. The titan picked up a crate from the titan that had attacked him earlier. He squinted as he realized what was happening. He had seen three of the four titans that had been their when his brother was killed.

A loud roar was heard from inside the walls, it had sounded like Annie's from back in the forest.

"It's Bertholdt... IT'S BERTHOLDT, HE'S COMING" Logan yelled trying to tell as many scouts as he could, He took off from the wall and flew as fast as he could towards the barrel, maybe if he could get there in time-

His eyes widened as he saw the tall titan get out of the barrel, flying towards the downed armored titan.

"REINER!!!!" Bertholdt shouted causing Logan to stop in the air and begin to hover. He spotted Bertholdt landing on top of Reiner before flying towards Levi squad. Logan watched from a far as Bertholdt landed on a tower across from Armin. Armin seemingly pissed him off as he flew above him and cut him off from retreating. Logan took this as his que, he quickly flew towards the two, landing on the roof in-between them.

"What the hel- Logan?" Bertholdt asking, seemingly surprised he was still alive. Logan's mind thought back to the boy cutting his arm off, stopping him from saving his brother.

"Armin... Let me handle this. If he wants some monster, some devil... I'll give it to em." Logan snarled as he rolled up the sleeves of his uniform, extending his claws from his fists with a grunt.

"Log-" Armin was about to say before the captain cut him off with a look.

"Armin, you're smart, you should know what I'm doing... go." Logan said causing the boy to huff and nod, flying towards Eren and the rest of the squad.

"I get what you're doing, you're buying time for the rest of them to escape, even if you'll die from my transformation!" Bertholdt exclaimed causing Logan to tilt his head at the boy.

"You sure? Are you willing to put your life on the line on that gamble? I haven't died yet." Logan asked, somewhat teasing the boy.

"Because, Bertholdt... If I do survive, I'm gonna go to where Annie is, and I'll cut her head off." Logan threatened causing Bertholdt's eyes to widen. He made a swipe at Logan, the captain quickly dodging him and pushing his claws into his gut. Bertholdt grunted as he pushed the captain away before taking off towards Reiner's body.

"Logan! Don't chase him! He could transform!" Armin shouted causing Logan to sigh. knowing the boy was right. He sighed as he made his way towards the boy before the sky was illuminated in light. He had done it, he'd transformed. Logan quickly pushed Armin towards the ground, sticking his claws into the ground next to him. He used his own body as he felt the insane heat begin to tear at his body. He let out a yell before the pain stopped.

"Logan! Are you okay? What the hell was that? You just put your own body in front of mine? You're our best weapon now!" Armin shouted causing Logan to grunt.

"I'll be fine... Just give me a second." Logan mumbed causing Armin to sigh and look to the captains back, that was now bare. It had been covered in burns but had already started healing.

"Oh shit, your back! It's covered in burns!" Armin shouted as Jean landed next to them.

"You alright, Cap- Jesus, how the hell are you still alive?" Jean asked, spotting the burns on his back causing Logan to let a dry chuckle out.

"I'm a god damn cockroach." Logan mumbled before standing up, his shirt falling from the front of his chest. The boy sighed as he felt his back heal, the burning pain going away.

"You're in command, Captain..." Jean said, looking up at the colossal past Logan. It had began to pick up flaming buildings and toss them towards the wall. So that was their plan huh? Have our horses surrounded by fire on one side and the beast on the other. They'd be slaughtered. Logan ran a hand through his long hair that had come undone from the knot that Eld taught him, it was clear to him now, Hange squad must've been wiped out, they were right under him when he transformed. He closed his eyes as he sighed, another one of his family gone in the blink of an eye.

"Logan- We'll follow you. Till the end if this is it." Jean said, the rest of the surviving scouts arriving next to them with Titan Eren standing over them. Logan looked up at the titan with a smile, somewhat happy that if these would be their last moments, they'd be together.

"First step, we need to make it to Erwin, he'll give us new orders. For now, we stay calm, and we fight." Logan grunted causing Jean to sarcastically chuckle at his friends words.

"And how do we beat him?" He asked causing Logan's face to harden.

"Together."

"You guys stay here, Armin, think of a plan! I'll fly over to Erwin, just stay out of sight, make for the river!" Logan shouted causing

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan landed next to Erwin and Levi who were seemingly talking about strategy before another volley of rocks came flying through the air.

"The only reinforcements we have left on this side of the wall, are you new scouts, Captain Levi, Captain Logan, and myself." Erwin said, looking at the new, winged arrival.

"Glad to see you're still with us, Is Eren alright? Hange Squad?" Erwin questioned, trying to get any information the boy had.

"Eren's fine, same with the rest of Levi Squad. Hange Squad... was directly below the colossal titan when he transformed, I've seen no signs of life." Logan somberly spoke. Erwin sighed before shaking his head. The men continued to talk before there was another explosion on the wall above them. Logan looked up to see his titan boyfriend crushed into the wall. His eyes widened as he began to rise before Erwin grasped the boys wrist.

"Don't overexert yourself, trust them to take care of it, we're going to need you for this next part of the plan." Erwin stated causing Logan to nod, understanding what the man was talking about. He and Levi would work together to take out the Beast.

"Could always cut our losses... Have Eren wake up and carry as many as he can carry. Then we'll at least have some survivors." Levi grumbled causing Logan to grunt

"Not a chance. I'm not leaving people to die." Logan replied causing Levi to roll his eyes.

"We need to consider it..."

"And where would you be in this plan, Levi?"

"I'll go after the beast titan."

"You'd die in a heartbeat."

"Probrobly, but as long as You, Logan and Eren escape, there will still be hope."

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Logan finally yelled, breaking into the conversation between the two. Levi looked at the boy bewildered, this had been the first time in their whole relationship that the boy had yelled at him.

"You're not fucking dying here, do you understand? I don't care what it takes, both of you are coming back alive. I'm not-" Logan yelled before he got caught up in his words. He sighed, putting his emotions aside.

"I'm not losing anyone else today. Not after Arthur and Hange. I refuse." Logan said causing Levi to sigh, nodding before looking to Erwin for commands.

"I have a plan... It could go a few ways, best case scenario, you two will be able to kill the beast titan... but for it to succeed, the recruits and I will have to die." Erwin said causing Logan to close his eyes, both in sadness and frustration.

"Why does someone always have to die in this shit world." Logan mumbled to himself, trying to keep his emotions in check as more rocks smashed into the wall.

"The Survey Corps may survive. But regardless, most of us will end up dead. Frankly, we're almost guaranteed to be defeated, no matter what. The recruits and I will be staking our deaths on the slimmest chance of victory." Erwin started as he walked over to a box to sit on as he thought back on his life. Logan and Levi followed their commander, no, their friend as he talked, knowing that once Erwin had his mind set to something there was no convincing him otherwise.

"For this to work... to convince these youths to charge toward their deaths... it would take an expert con man and a whole slew of blatant lies. If I don't lead the vanguard myself, then none of them will have the courage. Which means I must be the first to charge. And the first to be slain as well. So I'll never learn the truth." Erwin continued causing Logan to close his eyes again, this time no longer being frustrated, he understood now that the blonde commander had to give his life if he wanted the smallest chance for a victory of Humanity.

"I just... wanted to reach that cellar. Everything I've done up to this point, I did in the hopes that this chance would come. I dreamt... that I'd get to prove I was right. Many times, I thought that death would've been easier, but then I... I think of the questions I needed answered. They're what I lived for. And now those answers are no more than a coward's leap away. I'm so close, but..." Erwin continued to trail on as the two captains listened.

"Can you see them, too? Our comrades. They're all standing around us. They've been watching us all this time. They want to know what we did with the sacrifices that they made... the sacrifice that your brother made, Logan. What became of the hearts they gave... But that's probably just in my head, right? Of no more import than a child's bad dream." Erwin said causing Logan to sigh, wrapping his hand around the mans shoulder to try to give him some sort of comfort. Levi kneeled in front of his friend as Logan kneeled next to him.

"You led us well. Fought hard. No one else could've gotten us this far. I'll make the choice for you. Give up on your dream and charge to your death. Lead those crying children straight to hell. We'll reach the Beast Titan and tear him apart." Levi spoke to his friend causing him to look up at the boy who he considered to be the son that he was never able to have, nonverbally asking for his blessing.

"Whatever happens, We will see the basement, and we will kill the beast titan, I promise you that..." Logan somberly spoke causing Erwin to nod as he slightly smiled, happy that for the first time in years, he didn't have to make a choice, the two men he trusted most, his family had made the decision for him.

"Thank you, the both of you." Erwin said softly before looking up at the two.

"Levi, you're going to use your ODM gear to get there, Logan, you'll fly to the left of him and hit him at the same time Levi does." Erwin planned causing Logan to nod.

"What? You want me to go after him with just ODM gear? He's standing in the middle of a field. I can't fight without a house or tree to hook on." Levi said, furrowing his eyebrows at the man.

"You're wrong. There happens to be a line of objects at just the right height for your approach. Use his thralls to advance unseen...and assassinate the son of a bitch." Erwin commanded causing Logan to nod, agreeing with him.

"There's something I need to do before hand." Logan said causing Erwin to nod as he took off and flew towards the unconscious titan ontop of the wall. He landed next to him as he saw the colossal still laying waste to the city. Logan sighed as he took a seat on the boys shoulder.

"Hey, ya big dummy. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but we're trying something and it might not go well so, I guess I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Logan said, patting the titan on the side of the head before stretching his arms and standing up. 

"Don't worry, I know you love me too." Logan teased before flying off of the wall, back down to Erwin who was giving his speech to the scared recruits before they began to get up onto his horse. Logan sighed as he stood next to the blonde haired man.

"You know, Logan... if I had to choose a successor, it'd be you." Erwin stated causing Logan to roll his eyes.

"Shut up, eyebrows... I couldn't fill those shoes." Logan said before looking up to Erwin who was looking down at the boy.

"I do okay?" Erwin asked, referring to the last six years of their relationship. Logan gave him a small, somber smile.

"You did great... I couldn't ask for a better uncle." Logan said smiling at the man who gave a genuine smile. Logan could tell that even with his good poker face, he was terrified of the death that awaited him.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Erwin. You can rest soon." Logan quietly said causing Erwin to close his eyes and nod, feeling a weight off of his chest. He couldn't remember the last time that someone told him everything would be okay. Erwin nodded before he road to the front of the recruits, taking one last look at the boy, wanting to save it in his mind.

"You ready, kid?" Levi asked causing Logan to grunt, extending his claws from his fists.

"As long as you can keep up, old man." Logan said causing Levi to roll his eyes before nodding to the boy.

"For both of them..." Logan mumbled as he took off causing Levi to nod.

Logan flew to the left as he tried his best to not watch one of his father figures ride to his death. Smoke went up to keep the beast distracted as the Ackermans made their way through the titans. The beast threw a barrage, striking down most of the scouts riding towards him, yet, more kept riding. Even if it meant they would certainly die, they kept riding towards the monster.

This only motivated Logan more, he couldn't let their lives be meaningless! He saw Levi fly high towards the beasts face. Logan took a lower approach, ducking towards the titan's legs before he began to spin with his claws like Levi had taught him.

He yelled as he felt his claws slice through the tendons causing the titan to stumble as Levi rode up his arm to injure him more. Logan flew around towards the front of the beast, before he flew full speed at his face, plunging his claws into his eyes as Levi flew passed, spinning and cutting his arm from his body.

The beast went to cover his nape causing Logan to pull his claws from his eyes and fly towards the arm, cutting the hardening arm off from the shoulder, letting a primal yell out as he did it. The beast fell forwards onto the ground, Levi landing and beginning to slice at his nape, using his technique that he created to cut Eren out of his titan and keep him alive.

The adult Ackerman shoved his sword through the beasts mouth, it sticking out of his cheek as Logan held his claws above his face.

"You shouldn't have fucked with my family, monster." Logan said before he went to plundge his claws into his brains.

"Logan! Think about it... If we capture him, we can save someone and get his abilities." Levi spoke causing Logan to sigh and nod.

"That's tr- Argh!!!" Logan spoke as he felt something bite down onto his wing and tear it from his body. His eyes gazed up at the four legged titan jumping above them with his wing in it's mouth before it spit it out and made a lunge towards them. Levi grasped Logan and pulled him back as the titan took the beast titan into its mouth and ran away.

Levi held Logan's bleeding body in his arms as he sighed at the sight.

"Can you move? Use your ODM Gear?" Levi asked causing Logan to grunt and nod, pulling his body up and firing off towards the wall, trusting Levi enough to deal with the titans that were left.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan finally reached the top of the wall, seeing the blonde haired man standing on top of the four legged titan. He quickly jumped off of the wall, much to the two titan's surprise.

"Eren! Someday, I'm coming back to rescue you!" Logan heard the man yell before he took off. Logan stopped in front of the boy, feeling that his tanks were empty.

"Shit, Give me your gas..." Logan yelled to Eren who looked at his boyfriend with wild eyes.

"Holy shit, Logan! You're bleeding like crazy!" Eren yelled as he looked at the back of his boyfriend, blood still pouring from the missing wing spot. Logan shook his head violently before his vision began to blur. He quickly noticed that Levi had landed right next to them before a cough was heard from behind them.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to find an unrecognizable burnt corpse laying on the rooftop. Mikasa quickly landed on the roof, beginning to cry at the thought of her missing friend.

"Armin's breathing again! Come on! Just keep on breathing!" Eren yelled running towards the body. Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at the body.

"This- This is Armin?" Logan asked, kneeling down.

"Captain! The syringe! Make Armin into a Titan and we'll have him eat Bertholdt!" Eren shouted causing Levi to nod and pull the box from his pocket, he was midway through handing him the box before there was a grunt and a familiar face climbed onto the roof.

"Captain... Levi... I finally found you. Commander Erwin is badly wounded!" The redhaired recruit from the charge breathed out, Logan's eyes widened at the still barely breathing commander on the recruits back.

Logan's breathing began to increase as he looked at the two bodies, knowing that saving one, would be condemning the other to death.

Levi and Eren began to fight, Eren almost tearing up at the fight. Logan just stared down at the corpses before he heard the unsheathing of a sword. He looked up to find Mikasa looking at Levi, slightly shaking. Logan then looked to Eren, who was intently staring at Levi. Logan walked up to Eren and placed a hand on his arm which he quickly shrugged off.

"Logan, you agree with me right!? We need to save Armin!" Eren asked begging his boyfriend to agree. Logan sighed as he looked down, clenching his jaw before looking down at Erwin.

"He's tired, Levi... He's so tired." Logan stated causing Levi to sigh.

"He's the only one who can save humanity, he gives us the best shot." Levi explained causing Logan to shake his head.

"I'll support whatever decision you make." Logan stated somberly, trusting the man to make the choice that he truly believed was right.

Eren began to pull on the syringe box causing Levi to swiftly hit him on the face with it. Mikasa quickly charged the captain with her sword out. Logan's eyes widened as he jumped infront of his father, while he knew Mikasa wouldn't kill him, everyone was exhausted and could easily make a mistake.

Logan grunted as Mikasa's sword plundged into his stomach, clinching his eyes closed in pain. He quickly clattered to the ground as Mikasa realized what had happened. Her eyes were lazer focused on Eren and making sure he was okay, she didn't see the blonde boy who was to the left of Levi.

"Shit!" Mikasa yelled, her voice filled with stress and emotion from the tension rising. Hange quickly dropped from the sky and pulled Mikasa away from the hurt boy who grunted as he pulled the sword from his stomach.

"Logan-" Levi began before the boy shook his head.

"He's tired, Levi. I don't care if he has the best chance, he's been through this hellish world enough! Let him rest, for fucks sakes." Logan shouted as he took deep breaths, steam rising from his stomach.

"Logan, I'm so sorry, I didn't see-" Mikasa was apologizing causing Logan to shake his head, telling the girl that it was fine and not to worry about it. He watched as the rest of Levi squad arrived.Jean, Sasha and Connie rushing to their captain's side.

"Just help me up guys, I'll be fine... Hange, get Mikasa out of here, Jean, you get Eren. Connie and Sasha help me over to the roof over there... We won't want to be here for this next part." Logan commanded causing the scouts to nod, moving all of their units to the other roof except for Levi.

Within a few moments, Logan saw a titan rise from the building with long blonde hair. Levi quickly carried the body of Commander Erwin Smith over to the roof with the rest of them as Armin's titan ate a screaming Berthodlt.

Logan stumbled over to the corpse of his former commander, running a hand over his still open eyes, letting the man finally rest.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

HI EVERYONE! I'M SORRY IF THE LAST PART IS KINDA TRASH, IM EXHAUSTED BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!

On a serious note though, I wanted to take a second to let you guys know something.

|SEASON 4 SPOILERS|

Going into Season 4, I've been watching and so far from what I've seen, in my opinion as the writer of this book, Logan isn't going to side with Eren in his actions. I still am going to finish this book and write all the way through season 4 but it might be a little different, All I ask is that you stick with me and keep reading the book. I have a really good idea for the rest of the book, so I hope you still enjoy, even if you and Logan aren't on the same page <3


	34. Part 34: The Death of Eren Yeager

Logan sat atop the wall, looking over the now destroyed battleground with glazed over eyes. They'd won. They'd beat back the titans and actually won back the land that was taken all those years ago, but at what cost?

"Logan? Are you okay?" Eren's voice asked out, standing next to Mikasa who was making sure he was okay. Logan went to reply but was cut off by a cough erupting from his throat. The boy sighed as he placed his hand on his steaming wound, still healing after Mikasa put a sword through his side.

"I'm fine, worry about yourself, Eren." Logan grunted, causing Eren to sigh. Logan stood up and looked to the right of the battlefield, to where the battle started. He sighed as he hopped from the wall, using his ODM gear to attach to it as he flew towards what he was looking for.

He landed roughly on the ground as he heard people shout from behind him, Eren the loudest. He heard the sounds of another ODM unit behind him as he looked behind him. He spotted Jean flying down behind him, a pissed off look on his face.

"Cap, I know you consider yourself some unkillable badass, but right now, you've lost too much blood to be flying around!" Jean yelled causing Logan to just sigh and turn around, walking towards the lone tree that was standing ontop of the hill that he had seen earlier while fighting the beast titan.

"God damn it... Fine, just let me help you." Jean mumbled, running up to next to the beaten and bloody captain, grabbing his arm and putting it atop his shoulders while wrapping his arm around the captains waist. The two walked up the hill, Jean muttering sarcastic remarks as Logan stayed silent, just trying to keep his emotions in check.

"But no... The captain has to get to the top of this hill to do- Oh." Jean was saying, his heart dropping to his stomach as he saw what the captain was coming down her to get. The setting sun shined it's orange rays onto the corpse of Arthur, Logan took a deep breath before sighing, his eyes softening at the sight. He took his arm from Jeans shoulders and stumbled over to the body, crouching down to pick it up, weakly trying to get the body into his arms.

"Cap, do you uh, just- here." Jean said, walking over to the corpse and picking it up into his arms carefully. Logan looked to the body with soft eyes. Jean had never seen Logan this defeated before, even in their victory, it was clear to him now that the boy had lost almost everything he had in the fight.

"Thank you..." Logan mumbled out causing Jean to nod, walking back towards the wall as Logan followed behind, shooting up and landing on it right after Jean who quickly put the body down. The brunette quickly left the boy to give him some time to himself.

Logan grunted as he sat down next to his older brothers body, his back to the rest of the scouts. He finally let silent tears begin to flow from his eyes, the tsunami of emotions he had held back the whole fight finally wearing off. Logan looked to his older brother, tears slightly blurring his vision.

He didn't say any words, having both too many in his mind and none to say at all. He felt someone approach him, seeing the shadow cover him. He quickly dried his eyes, trying to hold back more tears as he prepared to look behind him.

"W-What?" Logan's voice broke, even with how hard he was trying to hold it back, it was clear how badly he was hurting. Logan turned around to find Levi standing there, his normal look on his face as he stared down at his boyfriend's body before looking over to the wounded boy, seeing the sun glint from his wet eyes.

"I- It's my fault, Levi." Logan managed to get out before more tears began to fall, Logan quickly hiding his face from the man he considered to be his father. Levi didn't say a word, he just knelt down to be in front of Logan, putting his hand on the back of his neck and pulling him into his shoulder. He let the boy he loved ever so dearly cry his heart out into his shoulder, getting his shirt wet as he did.

A third person joined them causing Logan to look up from Levi, looking to see who could be joining them, finding Hange looking down at him with a sad gaze. She sighed as she kneeled down, joining the other two high ranking scouts as Logan cried more, the immense feeling of loss and grief overpowering him. The trio sat like that, sharing the pain of losing one of their family together.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Three people all sat in the jail cell with Eren. Armin was reading while Eren talked, Logan sitting against the bars, his shirt still missing, instead his torso had been wrapped in bandages. He flipped his brothers lighter open before flipping it closed again.

"The Owl called it 'The Curse of Ymir.' The founder Ymir lived that long after her powers awakened, so it's only appropriate we live that long, too." Eren spoke causing Logan to quirk an eyebrow at the boy.

"I've got thirteen years left... and you two-" Armin spoke out, looking to Eren who sighed

"Eight, not even that much." Eren spoke before everyone looked to the boy sitting against the wall.

"Seven." Logan simply stated causing Eren to sigh, looking at the bed.

""Eren! Someday, I'm coming back to rescue you?" Logan asked out, staring at the ceiling of the jail cell. Eren's eyes snapped up to his boyfriend, Armin's gaze turning into a questioning one.

"The hell does that mean? Rescue you? That monster, the _thing_ that killed my brother, is going to come back to rescue you? You wanna help me make sense of that?" Logan's raspy voice asked out, his throat had been sore from the shouting and crying he had gone through.

"I- I don't know... He said we were both victims of my father." Eren stated causing Logan to raise his eyebrows.

"I trust you, Eren. But if I see that thing again, I'm killing him." Logan said before the room went quiet, Eren seemingly getting lost in his own mind. Logan sighed, standing up and leaving the cell to meet with Levi.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan sighed as he leaned against one of the many pillars at the queens castle, sunlight shining through the glass as many of the military talked amongst themselves. Logan stood off to the side, not really wanting to speak to anyone. He had just been through hell and told he had seven years to live, could anyone blame him? He watched from a far as Eren talked to Armin and Mikasa. Ever since he'd heard the words come from the beasts mouth, he felt a sickening pit in his stomach, especially when he thought about how Eren could be involved.

"Captain Logan!!" A small young voice shouted causing a Logan to furrow his eyebrows, curious as to who said that when he spotted a familiar boy running towards him. A smile plastered itself onto his face as he bent down to prepare for his young friends embrace. He played up how hard the boy tackled him, reeling back before steadying himself.

"Cloud! How'd you get in here buddy?" Logan asked the brunette boy who was wearing nice clothes. He'd met Cloud Morgan at Historia's orphanage, one of the many times he went over there to help out in someway. One of the first times, he found the brunette playing by himself with a bunch of sticks so Logan offered to play with him.

Historia had told Logan that Cloud had just arrived at the orphanage, having come from the underground. His parents were drug addicts and abandoned him at a young age so he was on his own. Apparently, he had asked Historia who his new friend was, so next time Logan came, Cloud shouted his name and gave him a hug. Ever since then, the nine year old boy praised the man as a hero, his best friend, the captain of the scouts!

"Queen Reiss told me you would be here so I begged to come! I knew you'd make it back, you're the captain of the scouts after all!!" Cloud said, his childlike wonder causing Logan's smile to grow. 

"Ah, I see you found your friend!" Historia's voice said aloud causing Logan to look up and give her a smile before bowing to her.

"Oh, please, I should be the one bowing, I heard about Arthur, I'm deeply sorry." Historia said causing Logan to nod, thanking her.

"Well, Cloud here was so excited to hear that you were back that he wanted to come and see you! I hope that's alright." Historia exclaimed causing Logan to look down at the child who was looking around the castle like it had been the coolest thing he'd ever seen.

"Of course, after all, if he wasn't here who would I be able to cook for after this is over?" Logan asked causing his friend to look up with a large grin on his face.

"Well, I'll leave you two too it. I'll see you up there." Historia spoke, walking away before Logan quickly grasped her hand, getting her attention. 

"I heard Ymir left you a letter... I'm sorry, Historia. But like I said, she would be so proud of you." Logan said with a small smile. Historia nodded much like Logan had, thanking her formal captain before going to the stage.

"Oi, Who's this?" Levi asked, walking up to the two boys. Logan smiled as Cloud hid behind his leg. 

"This, is Cloud. Cloud, you don't need to be scared of Mister Levi, he's my dad." Logan spoke causing Cloud to shyly come out from behind Logan's leg. Levi looked up at Logan with a questionable gaze before kneeling down in front of the boy.

"Hi there, Cloud. It's nice to meet you." Levi spoke, his voice softer than what it normally is. Logan smiled at the interaction as Cloud squinted his eyes at Levi before looking up at Logan.

"Mr.Levi? If you're Logan's dad, why do you two look so different?" Cloud mumbled causing Logan's smile to grow as he felt a chuckle erupt from his lips. Much to Logan's surprise, Levi smiled at the question. After everything that had happened at Shiganhina, losing his best friend and boyfriend, Levi had been rather upset and more angry recently so Logan was happy to see him smile.

"Well, I'm not his original dad but, we take care of each other." Levi spoke, looking up to Logan who gave him a smile and a nod before he heard a small commotion from where the scouts were standing. Levi looked over with a hard glare, about to stand up.

"I got it, you just stay and keep Cloud company. I'll be back in a second." Logan spoke causing Levi to sigh and nod, turning his full attention to the nine year old who told him about where he was born.

"That's right! You should be dead and Erwin should be standing in your place. I'm not alone in thinking that. Everyone who's read that report thinks that. Why wasn't Erwin the one who was saved?" Floch said as Logan walked up causing his eyebrows to rise, Jean looked at the captain with wide eyes as he spotted him walking into earshot. Logan stopped just short of the group, wanting to listen to what they were saying.

"I'm not his childhood friend, either. But I can still tell you why Armin was chosen. It's because you two, Captain Logan, and Captain Levi brought your emotions into it. You thought the injection was all yours and made a totally irrational decision! Basically, it was too hard for you to let go of someone important." Floch continued, Logan getting angrier and angrier by the word.

"Hey." Logan growled causing the orange haired boy to turn around, looking at the fuming captain with a look of fear.

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about? Losing someone important? Do you-" Logan was saying, his voice getting louder and louder before Floch cut him off.

"I know what loss is! You're not the only person who lost someone they cared about!" Floch said causing Logan to close his eyes, marching up to the boy.

"You have no idea what loss is. Who'd you lose huh? Your mom? Your dad? Do you know what real loss is, Floch? Loss is seeing your mother and father beaten to death in front of you! Loss is seeing your friends slaughtered in a forest! LOSS IS HAVING YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR UNCLE DIE IN THE SAME DAY BY THE SAME MONSTER'S HAND! So no, Floch. you have no fucking idea what loss is and so help me god, if I ever hear you speak another word to Armin, Eren, or anyone I care about like that again, I'll break your jaw and knock your teeth out. Is that understood?" Logan asked, being directly in Flochs face. The boy nodded, not having a word to say to the captain.

"Respect your superiors. Levi made a choice, he can't change it and we will deal with the consequences. Get the hell in line." Logan spat before walking away from the group, back towards his father and Cloud who were still entranced in conversation. 

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan kneeled inbetween Levi and Hange as Historia awarded the remaining scouts metals for their service, the boy giving her a caring smile as he placed a kiss to her hand as everyone else had done. He felt her slide another metal around his neck causing him to furrow his eyebrows, looking up at the queen.

"One's for you, the other is for Arthur." Historia said causing Logan to nod, a small smile rising to his face. She continued to give out metals as Logan watched, she quickly made her way through the line. Logan watched as Eren planted a kiss to Historia's hand, however something inside of him in that moment felt broken. He couldn't explain it but when he looked at Eren, he'd felt something change. The light in his boyfriends eyes were gone, instead, there was nothing but pure fear.

To Logan, it felt in that moment as if he'd just witnessed another death, he couldn't explain why. But this felt like the death of Eren Yeager as he knew him.


	35. Teaser

**_"You do this, there's no going back. Everything we've done, us, it all ends... you understand that?"_ **

**_━━━━━━━━━_ ** **_▼_ ** **_━━━━━━━━━_ **

**_"I wish you were here, everything's falling apart... but I'll do what you told me, I'll save them all. No matter what, brother"_ **

**_Rain smashed against the blonde's hair as he kneeled over his brother's grave before a hand reached down, grasping into his shoulder to give him comfort._ **

**_━━━━━━━━━_ ** **_▼_ ** **_━━━━━━━━━_ **

**_"Besides, beast... I made you a promise."_ **

**_"You're gonna kill both of us, you psychopath!"_ **

**_"I don't care, as long as you go first!"_ **

**_━━━━━━━━━_ ** **_▼_ ** **_━━━━━━━━━_ **

**_"These people, they're my family. So help me god, if you're hiding something that hurts them in any way, I'll rip your tongue from your throat."_ **

**_The two tall blonde soldiers glared at each other from across the table._ **

**_━━━━━━━━━_ ** **_▼_ ** **_━━━━━━━━━_ **

**_"I've been running for as long as I can remember. Not anymore, Levi. I'll end this war myself."_ **

**_The two captains of the scouts stood in the doorway of the child's room in Logan's house, looking at the sleeping boy._ **

**_━━━━━━━━━_ ** **_▼_ ** **_━━━━━━━━━_ **

**_ Not The One Who Dies returns March 15th. Prepare for 'The War for Our Humanity' _ **

Hi everyone here's a little teaser for part two of my Attack on Titan book, 'The War for Our Humanity'! I'm so unbelievably excited to get into this part of the story, much to my surprise, the show has actually been setting up my book almost perfectly! Oh! Also, I made a new cover, I had the old one made and I adored it but I've recently been making my own covers for my Haikyuu and my Banana Fish book so I made one for this book! I hope you all like it and have an amazingly awesome day!! I'll see ya on the fourteenth!


	36. Part 35: A Reason To Fight

Logan chuckled at the little boy's story as he stood in his and Eren's dorm, cooking food on the stove for the three. Eren hadn't returned since the medal ceremony.

"And then we ran around the-" Cloud was explaining from next to the boy before a door opening and shutting cut him off. Logan quirked an eyebrow as he turned to face his boyfriend who just came through the door. Eren looked at him with a blank look on his face before looking down at the new child.

"Oh, hey Eren, I'm cooking if you want anything," Logan said, trying his best to ignore the feeling in his heart. Eren shook his head, looking down at the ground.

"Can I talk to you?" Eren asked causing Logan to cock his head back and nod before looking down at the boy.

"Here, this is the easy part. Just stir this okay?" Logan told Cloud who nodded, a large smile on his face as he was excited to be apart of the cooking. Logan walked out into the hallway with Eren in tow, still looking down at the ground.

"What's up? Something's up, I know it." Logan mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"I- Something happened... I don't know what." Eren said causing Logan to tilt his head, crossing his arms at the boy as he looked at him with concern.

"Do you wanna try and talk about it?" Logan asked, causing the boy to shake his head.

"Eren, if somethings going on you-" Logan was saying as he took a step closer which caused Eren to take a step away, staring at the ground. The movement made Logan's heart drop as he felt an invisible-like barrier form between the two.

"Eren, baby-" Logan was saying before Eren cut him off

"Please don't... not right now," Eren said, his voice seemingly low and scared.

"Eren? Look at me..." Logan pleaded to cause Eren to shake his head, still staring at the ground.

"Eren!" Logan insisted causing the boy's head to snap up, this time anger forming on his face.

"Why the hell do you want to know so bad huh? Do you even care?" Eren snapped causing Logan's eyebrows to rise, hurt beginning to fill his eyes. He took a deep shaky breath before running a hand through his hair.

"Eren, please I love you-" Logan was saying before he was cut off again.

"Stop!" Eren yelled, causing Logan to sigh. Logan's breath continued to shake as he grabbed onto his own arm, letting his nails dig into his skin as he thought of what could've possibly gone wrong? What had he done to make the boy he loved so much yell at him like this? His eyes widened as he replayed the conversation they were having, his mind beginning to overthink at the slightest detail yet, one thing stuck out.

"Say it back," Logan mumbled before looking up at Eren who's eyes looked back at the boy.

"Eren, say it back... please! I don't know what I did or-" Logan was pleading as he got caught up in his own words. He stopped himself as he heard his voice crack, not wanting Eren to feel bad about what was going on. Logan looked into the boy's eyes, seemingly seeing a war going on inside of his mind. There was still a small, dying, flame there that was remembering all the times to two shared. While there was a more powerful wave of fear and anger overtaking it, stomping it out.

Logan looked over the boy, making sure that he was physically okay which he was. Logan's breath hitched as his eyes returned to his boyfriends. The eyes were filled with hatred and anger that he'd never seen before, in anyone's eyes. The boy noticed the water pooling in Eren's eyes, a tear falling down his face. Logan's own eyes began to water as he finally realized that there was nothing he could do to help the boy. His mind was absent of thoughts as he felt his arm move on its own towards the boy to wipe his tear.

"Oh, Eren..." Logan mumbled as he kept his eyes locked in the boy's own emerald eyes as he reached out for him, letting the care and love he had for the boy take full effect. Suddenly, his wrist began to sting as a slap echoed throughout the hallway. Logan's eyes looked to his now red wrist, Eren's handprint wrapped around it.

Logan looked back to Eren's eyes, the immense emotion that had just been there gone being replaced with a glare. Logan watched as Eren turned around and walked away, mumbling that he wanted him gone by morning.

Please don't go... don't leave me. I'll do anything, just don't leave. I need you...

Logan stared at the boy's back, his vision getting blurry as he watched the boy he loved walk away, stomping on his heart on the way out.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Rain fell onto the ground around the cemetery, two coffins being lowered into the ground. People dressed in military jackets surrounded the holes, paying tribute to the two high-ranking officials of the scouts.

Standing in front of the Rain fell onto the ground around the cemetery, two coffins being lowered into the ground. People dressed in military jackets surrounded the holes, paying tribute to the two high-ranking officials of the scouts. The few scouts that survived the battle stood at the forefront, all surrounding the bodies.

The Levi Squad all stood with respect and loss on their face at the sight of Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Arthur Castle passing away, Levi himself staring at the coffins containing his two best friends, a blank, pained look on his face. Hange stood next to the man, trying her best to support him. One boy stood astray from the tight-knit group of scouts, his wet blonde hair falling onto his face.

Logan Ackerman stood away from the group, staring at the ground with somewhat of a grimace on his face. It was clear to almost everyone in the cemetery that the boy didn't want to be bothered, yet of course, there was an occasional soldier coming up and apologizing to the boy.

Logan sighed before turning around and walked away from the two graves, towards the road.

"Hey, Eren? Aren't you gonna go after him?" Jean scoffed, looking at the boy who sighed, staring at his feet. The boys had been avoiding each other for over a week since the fight they had. Eren couldn't explain it, after what he had seen, after the future that was set in stone, he just couldn't look at the boy. He didn't know if it was shame or a way to protect him.

"Oi... Brat? Are you going to go or not?" Levi mumbled, his voice rougher and angrier than it normally had been if that was possible.

"I'll go check on him... Jean, be nice, please. Now isn't the time to fight." Armin sighed, turning his body and walking towards where he saw the captain walk towards. Armin furrowed his eyebrows as he walked, not seeing the boy anywhere. Instead, he heard a slight pounding, followed by a pained grunt.

Armin followed the noise towards a tree that had been a few feet away. He walked around it, finding Logan panting, his knuckles bloody and bruised as he took deep breaths. Logan stood still, the only motion of his body being the steady, heavy, rise and fall of his chest. His eyes had been locked to the ground as if it was the only thing he could look at without breaking.

"Capta- Logan? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Armin asked out over the rain, worried about the boys knuckles. Logan clenched his fists as he heard the boys words before they lightly unclenched, trying his best to calm down.

"I- Go back to the squad, Armin. I'm fine." Logan said, dismissing the boy as he still stared at the ground. Armin didn't move, he just sighed and walked over to the boy. He reached out to touch the boys fist, trying to make sure that he wasn't hurt too bad. Logan's arm snapped away, not letting the boy touch him. Logan's head finally looked up as he brought his hand up, pushing his hair back to unveil his face.

Armin watched with pain in his eyes as he saw how truly distraught the ever-so strong captain had been.

"Just- Go back. Leave me be, please." Logan begged, in all honesty, he was trying his best to stay strong for his team and for the people around him. The way he saw it, why was he able to be so broken over everything? He lost his brother and the man who was his role model but parents lost children, partners lost their hearts, just so Logan and the rest of the scouts could make it home.

Armin sighed as he glared at the captain, sticking his hand towards him causing Logan to close his eyes, a few stray tears falling from them as he stuck his arm out, letting the boy examine it.

"Why isn't it healing?" Armin asked, curious as to why his injuries weren't healing as they normally did. Logan shrugged, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes.

"I uhm, I haven't been able to really heal since I took the brunt of the explosion the colossal let off." Logan explained causing Armin to wince, nodding as he remember the sight of pain on the boys face as the heat hit his back.

"Well, we should probably get it checked out... Do you want me to have Eren take you after the funeral?" Armin asked causing Logan's jaw to clench as his eyes filled with sadness.

"No uh, I can manage. Thanks." Logan mumbled, ripping his hand out of Armin's grasp and walking away, towards the clinic that had been near them.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

1 YEAR LATER

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan sat in his living room, taking a sip of his drink as he turned the page of his book. His eyes traveled over the words before being interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. His eyebrows furrowed as he stood up from his couch, placing his book down on the table. The blonde boy opened the door, curious as to who would be knocking this late at night. He slipped on a tank top that was sitting by his door, just in case it was some preacher or something.

Logan opened the door, finding the person he least expected to see. Logan's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the visitor who was looking around his porch. His hair was longer than last time he'd seen him, it had almost been down to his shoulders.

"Eren?" Logan asked, turning the porch light on and taking a step out onto it. The cold night air caused his hairs to stand up on his arm as he closed the door. Eren looked at the boy, who had now been a bit shorter than him.

"Hey, Logan. Are you uh, busy?" Eren asked, his voice deeper than Logan had remembered it. The two had seen each other every once in a while around the base or on missions, but it'd been just over a year since they had talked. After-all, Logan becoming the new section commander had put alot of work on his plate.

"No, not really. What's up?" Logan awkwardly asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt his heart skip a beat as they made eye contact for a split second, the feeling of love he felt for the boy still lingering in his heart.

"What's that? On your arm?" Eren asked, his eyes traveling down to Logan's uncovered arm. Logan's eyes followed down Eren's to his arm, words inked into his skin.

"Oh uh, some guy in Stohess did it on my trip there a few weeks ago. It's stuff that people have said to me that I try my best to remember." Logan explained, bringing his fingers up to the ink. Eren nodded, clenching his jaw as he looked around, trying to find something else to talk about.

"Why're you here, Eren?" Logan asked, leaning against his house as he looked around, his eyes landing on the two rocking chairs that sat outside of it. Logan sighed, seeing a memory of his older brother sitting in it from years ago. Coughs errupted from Logan's throat, causing him to clear his throat and sniffle before returning to Eren.

"I- Well, I guess, I was in the area and thought I'd stop by. Jean told me that you were staying in Arthurs old house so..." Eren said, stuttering as his nerves got to him causing Logan to raise an eyebrow and shake his head.

"In the area huh?" Logan asked, looking at his ex with a doubtful look on his face.

"Do you remember a year ago? When I said we'd talk when I figured everything out?" Eren asked causing Logan to nod, itching his face as he waited for the boy to continue.

"Well, I kinda have it figured out... I think." Eren said causing Logan to sigh, walking past the boy and pushing his front door open.

"You coming?" Logan asked from inside the house, walking back over to his couch and sitting, waiting for the boy to come in and try to explain his actions.


	37. Chapter 36: Unreachable Star

"Wow uh, I mean that's a lot..." Logan said, leaning back on his couch as Eren nodded, rubbing his hand together awkwardly. The boy watched the blonde teen as he had began to process the information.

"So uh- your dad?" Logan asked causing Eren to nod. The two boys sat in silence as Logan thought over everything.

"I missed you..." Eren spoke, his voice slightly more rough than he remembered. The words caused Logan to close his eyes and sigh, his chest tightening further with every word.

"Er-" Logan was saying before Eren cut him off, standing up and walking over to the boy. Logan opened his eyes, finding Eren standing right in front of him. Logan's breath hitched at the sight of the emerald green eyes staring into his own. The boy felt his muscles relax at the touch of the boy he missed so dearly. Eren placed his hand on the side of Logan's face causing the boy to lean into it, ignoring the alarms that were blaring in his mind.

Eren's face got closer to the boy, his rough lips smashing into Logan's soft ones. Logan stayed still for a second, all of the memories of the two clouding his judgement causing him to kiss back. The boy tangled his hand in the back of Eren's hair as he deepend the kiss. The two separated, taking deep breaths as they stared each other in the eyes.

Logan knew he shouldn't be doing this, not after Eren had left him in the dust for a year. Yet- he couldn't help himself, he wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to keep going. Eren leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around the blondes waist as he pulled him closer towards himself. The two kissed again, before traveling upstairs.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan's eyes fluttered open as the sun shined through the window of his bedroom. He sighed as he stretched himself out, fully waking up. Logan looked around his bedroom, looking for the person he'd spent the night with yet he and his clothes had disappeared in the night. Disappointment and guilt began to eat at his heart, realizing what he had done the night prior, his mind racing through the memories.

Logan looked to the clock, finding that he'd woken up a bit late causing him to mumble something about nothing going right this morning. The boy quickly picked up the clothes he was wearing the night before, tossing them into a pile near the end of his bed before going to get ready for his day.

After about half an hour, the boy was ready to go, being clean and having his training clothes on as he jogged out of his house, locking the door behind him. The boy ran towards the military headquarters of Trost where he knew his group would be waiting for him. The boy arrived, finding his best friends already stretching.

"About time you showed up, old man. Did you get caught up leaving the nursing home or something?" Jean teased causing Logan to roll his eyes and smile, hugging his best friend before turning to his other two, Sasha chasing Connie around as he stuffed a sandwich down his throat.

"All morning?" Logan chuckled causing Jean to nod, wrapping his arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

"They're-" Logan started before Jean cut him off.

"Children. They're children." Jean said before chuckling and shaking his head. The two took a moment to watch their best friends chase each other, Connie laughing as he ran while Sasha screamed his name, trying to grab the back of his shirt. Even in the world they were born into, the world of bloodshed, loss, betrayal and pain, they still made time to enjoy each other's company. After Arthur and Erwin passed, Jean nearly forced himself into Logan's house. He'd constantly bring him food, drinks, books to read, anything that he thought would help his friend. Eventually, it turned into a nearly nightly thing which he started to invite Connie and Sasha along.

The four had become close over the past year, almost inseparable. If you saw one of the four, there was a good chance one of the others wasn't far behind.

"So, I heard you have a meeting later?" Jean asked, looking to his best friend who nodded.

"Yeah, Historia is having me come up to talk about some of the kids at the orphanages. If we're right about people coming to attack, we want to get as many of them into homes as we can." Logan explained causing Jean to nod.

"The kid gonna be there?" Jean asked causing a small smile to rise to Logan's face.

"Yes..." Logan trailed off, looking to his best friend who also smiled at him, a look of excitement in his eyes.

"Well, ya know-" Jean was saying before he was cut off by Logan's laugh as he brought his hand up to his chest as he did sometimes while laughing.

"Yes, Jean. You can come. Invite the two brats if you want. But first, let's get this practice done." Logan said causing Jean to nod, taking his arm away from the boys shoulders and walking closer towards the two who were trying to catch their breaths.

"Alright you two, come on we gotta start." Jean sighed causing the two to look up at him before their eyes shifted towards Logan, who they didn't even see get here. Sasha gave him a large smile as Connie smiled at him and gave him a head nod. Logan chuckled and waved to them both before walking over to the supply area, grabbing four different sets of batons to practice their close range sword fighting.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Logan ran a hand through his hair as he panted, sweat covering his body as he was now in a tank top and some shorts, the rest of the group the same way.

"Jeez, Cap... Do we always need to go that hard?" Jean asked as he laid in the grass, trying to catch his breath. Sasha nodded as she pointed to the boy, agreeing with him. Connie laid his head on Sasha's lap as they both stared at the sky. Logan chuckled as he wiped his sweat off his face.

"You guys have tomorrow off, don't complain." Logan breathed out causing them to fake a woo before going back to breathing.

"Okay, go get ready, We gotta hurry if we wanna get to the orphanage on time." Logan said as he staggered to his feet, Connie and Sasha looking at him confused.

"I have a meeting with Historia and I figured you guys would wanna come, you seem to love those kids anyways." Logan explained causing them to rise to their feet. Both were exhausted but he was right, the kids at the orphanage had always made the scouts happy.

The four separated, Jean and Connie walking towards the male housing, Sasha and Logan walking the other direction.

"So, how's your dad doing? I heard he was taking care of some of the kids, teaching them how to hunt." Logan asked, stretching his arm across his chest.

"He's good! Yeah he grabbed some of them a week or so ago. He started up a farm so he's having them help while feeding them and giving them a place to stay so I don't think they mind." Sasha said, her voice happy as she talked about her father. Logan smiled and nodded, happy that more people were getting involved to help the kids.

"So uh- Something happened last night." Logan said, scratching the back of his neck causing Sasha to quirk an eyebrow and stop walking. She looked at her friend suspiciously, curious as to what could've happened without the other two telling her. Logan sighed as he slightly hung his head.

"I uh, Eren- We..." Logan said, pleading to himself that Sasha wouldn't make him say it. Sasha's eyes widened at the words, her brain already knowing what he was trying to say. She lightly scoffed before using her hand to make the boy look at her before she lightly slapped him on the face.

"Bad." Sasha said, giving him a stern look. Logan nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Look... I love Eren, he's family ya know? But after what happened last year? Just, be careful okay? I don't wanna have to share my food with you again." Sasha said causing Logan to lightly smile and nod, patting her on the head before the two separated to get ready for their meeting.


	38. Part 37: The Calm

Logan walked through the nice building, looking around for the two faces he knew would be there while his three friends all went to wait for him to have his meeting, playing with the kids.

Logan walked past the guards, giving them small nods and into the queens room, finding Cloud and Historia sitting at a table. The queen was reading a book to the boy who had his head laying on his arms, deeply entranced in the tale she was telling.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, our training ran long." Logan said, a smile evident in his voice. Cloud's head snapped to the man, a large smile on his face as he pushed himself off the chair and into a giant hug from the boy. Logan chuckled as he patted the boy's head.

"Hey, little man... How're you doing? You being good for Historia?" Logan asked as they hugged, a dumb smile plastered on his face as he felt the eight-year-old boy nod into his shoulder before running to go get a toy to show him. Logan stood up as he walked over to the queen who stood up from her seat as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Historia. How ya doing?" Logan asked, a small smile still on his face as he hugged the queen who quickly wrapped her arms around the boy's waist.

"I'm alright, just stressed about everything. Getting these kids into safe places ontop of all the government stuff going on- It's exhausting." Historia said, a tired smile on her face as her friend sat on the other side of the table.

"I bet, how many kids do we have left?" Logan asked, rubbing his chin as he looked to the girl he considered a sister.

"Only a few, the Braus family came and took a few of them last week. I feel horrible for the kids who weren't taken though..." Historia sighed causing Logan to nod as Cloud came rushing back into the room, a large smile plastered on his face. The boy showed his best friend two toy versions of the ODM swords causing Logan to quirk an eyebrow at Historia who chuckled.

"Well look-" Logan was saying before he was interrupted by coughs erupting from his throat causing him to wince and hold his hand up to the two before clearing his throat.

"Are you alright?" Historia asked, Cloud looking at the boy with worry flowing through his gaze. Logan nodded, looking back up at the two.

"Sorry about that, just a cough... So, Cloud, how come you didn't go with Mr.Braus?" Logan asked, rubbing his mouth noticing a small spec of blood on the back of his hand. Logan kept it quiet as he cleared his throat and wiped his hand.

"Oh! Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Historia said causing Logan to quirk an eyebrow, looking at the girl who was leaning forwards on the table, staring at the section commander of the scouts.

"Talk to me about what?" Logan asked, looking at the girl with suspicion before his gaze returned to Cloud who was anxiously messing with the two wooden swords.

"Well... I was thinking and since you and Cloud get along so well, I figured Cloud might be better off somewhere else, other than the Braus farm." Historia said, looking nervously at the man who furrowed his eyebrows, confused about what she was talking about before his eyes widened in realization. His eyes shot to the boy who was looking at the ground, seemingly full of worry.

"Would uhm- Would you want to come stay with me, kiddo?" Logan asked, kneeling out of his chair to the boy. Cloud looked up with excitement in his eyes. The boy nodded quickly causing Logan to lightly smile and look to Historia before turning back to Cloud. Logan smiled as his eyes began to well with tears, he had no clue what he had done to deserve the boy, but he was thrilled that he thought so highly of him.

"Well uh, I'd like that. Yeah, I would." Logan stuttered out, smiling widely at the boy who smiled up at him before he looked to Historia.

"Can I go get my bag, Mrs.Historia?" Cloud politly asked causing Historia to nod, patting him on the head. Ever since Logan had first met the boy, he always had reminded him of himself when he was younger. The two watched as the boy scurried from the room, rushing towards his own.

"So this is what the meeting was for." Logan chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he scratched the back of his neck. Historia lightly chuckled as she nodded, looking at her friend with a sort of proudness in her eyes.

"You know, you used to say it to me all the time but I never realized how you knew until after Arthur passed. He'd be proud of you, Logan. Just like Ymir would be proud of me." Historia spoke causing Logan to smile, happy to hear the words as he nodded.

Soon after Cloud returned to the room with two bags hanging off his shoulders. The two said goodbye to Historia, Cloud giving her a huge hug and thanking her for everything she had done for him and his friends. After leaving the meeting, they searched the building, finally finding Logan's three friends out in the back, playing games with the kids.

"Alright you three, time to go." Logan said causing the kids to playfully boo and tackle the three scouts. Logan smiled at them, happy to see them enjoying their time. Jean was the first one to make it to his feet, making his way towards the two boys. His eyes traveled to the small boy grasping Logan's finger, smiling up at Jean.

"There you are, kiddo! I was wondering where you were!" Jean said, kneeling down to the boy he was close to and doing their secret handshake.

"Guess what, Mr.Jean?!" Cloud asked, nearly shaking with excitement causing Logan to smile down at him as the other two walked closer to the boys.

"What's up?" Jean asked, playing up his excitement for the kid.

"I'm going to be living with Logan now!! Isn't that awesome?! I get to actually stay with him!" Cloud yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. The three friends snapped to Logan, looking at the smiling boy before they all began to smile widely.

"Is that so?" Jean asked, chuckling at his words, looking up to his best friend.

"Sure is... so that means you three get to come over for dinner tonight! Plus! Guess what, Mr. Jean!" Logan said, a smile evident in his voice. Jean quirked an eyebrow as Logan took the bags from his shoulder and tossed them to the boy.

"You get to carry the bags!" Logan teased, his voice filled with happiness and amusement. Jean scoffed as Logan picked up Cloud and placed him on his shoulders.

"You're gonna spoil that kid, ya know that?" Jean chuckled causing Logan to scoff and shake his head as Cloud giggled, looking around as he sat on Logan's shoulders.

"Hey! You know kid, once we get back to the house... Sasha and I can teach you how to annoy Logan if you want!" Connie said, a smile placed on his face as Sasha nodded quickly, agreeing with her best friend.

"Ugh you three are gonna kill me, you know that?" Logan chuckled as the small family walked down the street towards his home.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

SIX MONTHS PRIOR

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

A crowd began to from near the shore as the returning warriors walked off of it. Instead of the six that had gone over, only three had returned, what seemed to be a hostage not far behind. The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, being disappointed in the failure of the unit. The public was promised they'd bring an end to the island of devils that they sought to conquer, yet the only thing that returned was a failure.

The four walked through the crowd, making their way towards the military barracks where they'd debrief. The blonde boy stayed staring at the ground, not daring to look up. He'd failed and even worse, he'd lost everyone he cared for. From the warriors he went with, to the friends he made there, everyone he'd cared for was dead or wanted him dead. The four walked into the building Pieck walked away, going to her room as the others walked towards the captured cell.

After they locked up the girl, Zeke and Reiner separated going to the comfort of their own rooms. Reiner closed his door as he collapsed onto his bed, running his hand over his face as he took a deep breath. He was trapped in his own mind, feeling like any train of thought he'd follow, it'd always end up with

'I'm a murdering psychopath... I shouldn't even be alive.'

He'd tried to justify it to himself, saying that he was doing it for his family, for his people, his friends. Yet, every time he thought that, he realized something. The people he did it too, the people on the island? They were his friends, they were Eldian, they became more of a family than his own father was.

Tears began to fall down the boys face as he tried to stop them, trying to keep the emotions in that he'd kept inside the whole time. But when he'd think back, he'd see Bertholdt, he'd see Marcel, he'd see Eren. He'd failed all of them.

His thoughts were derailed by a knock on his door before the sound of it opening. Reiner looked over to see a brown haired boy who was slightly older than him, a sad look on his face. Reiner looked at the boy with horror, not knowing how to face the boy who had just been told his own brother was dead. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, going to stand up as the boy took a step towards him.

"Hey man, I uh-" Reiner was saying to the boy, yet he was cut off by the boy standing in front of him and placing his hand on the back of his head, pulling him into a silent hug.

Issac Hoover stood there as Reiner hesitantly wrapped his arms around the boys waist and began to cry into his stomach as he sat on his bed.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━


	39. Part 38: The Night We Met

_**I apologize in advance, but start that music up at the top of the page. Good luck and send your therapy bill to me plz.** _

Logan walked down the halls of the scouts barracks, checking in on all the new recruits as he had done most initiation nights. He walked past familiar dorms before he felt his body stop at an empty one. He looked in, finding it just as he'd left it. A small smile rose to his face as he looked at his old room, leaning on the doorframe. Memories of the past flew through his mind, he remembered when Eld, Petra, Gunther and Oluo had first given him the room. The memories of he and Eren falling in love inside the room, oh how he missed those days. A sad smile rose to his face as he let the nostalgia hit him.

The boy finished his check, smiling and welcoming all of the new recruits into the scouts, telling them that if they ever need anything, he lives a few blocks away and will always be there for them. Afterwards he left the building for the new recruits, walking to where his horse was waiting. Logan's smile grew more at the sight of his animal friend, his face was a bit more aged, but he was still Logan's Stark.

"Hey, bud." Logan whispered, patting the side of his neck as he climbed aboard him. Even if it was only a few minutes, he loved taking little rides with Stark. It was something that gave his mind peace.

The boy rode his horse towards the dorms that the more experienced scouts stayed in, letting the nostalgia of seeing his old dorm take hold of his mind. He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his ex once again, after the night the two shared a week or so ago.

Logan hitched the horse near the front of the building as he hopped off, patting him once again and promising him that he'd bring back a snack for him. He jogged up the stairs, making a mental note to stop in and check in on Jean and Levi while he was here. Connie and Sasha spent their nights mostly at Logan's especially over the past week with Cloud there.

He walked up the stairs scratching at his chin as he arrived outside of Eren's room, hesitating to knock on his door. Did Logan really want to do this? Eren had just disappeared the other morning, was it a one time thing? Surely Eren still felt something for him, right? Like Logan still felt something for-

Logan's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a thump in the room. His eyes widened at the sound, worried that maybe one of the soldiers had gotten angry at the boy? Maybe he and Jean had gotten into a fight? Logan's hand instinctively shot down to the door handle as he twisted it, opening the unlocked door.

"Ere-" Logan was saying as he opened the door, worried for the boy he loved safety. His worries along with his thoughts were frozen by the sight he least expected to see. Logan stared into the dark room, blinking a few times as he felt his heart stop beating. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, his breathing slowing as he looked at Eren. He stared back, confusion and worry filling his eyes.

Logan felt his hand move upwards, running it shakily through his blonde hair as he tried his best to breathe. Eren stood from his spot, his lips moving but Logan didn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything, it was almost as if he'd lost all of his senses except sight. As Eren got closer, Logan backed further up on instinct until he hit the door across the hall from Eren's. Logan felt his heart beat with every footstep, at least, he assumed it was his heartbeat.

"Logan? What're you doing here?" Eren asked, his voice filled with concern as the door that Logan had bumped into had opened, Jean looking at the back of his best friends head before looking past him into the open room. Jean quickly pulled Logan into his room, walking past him and shoving Eren as hard as he could to keep him out of the room.

Jean pushed the boy against the hallway wall, holding him there as he gritted his teeth.

"You really are just an asshole, huh Yeager?" Jean grumbled as he pushed Eren again before Eren's eyes began to water, realizing what he had done. Even though he had a reason, he didn't want this, he didn't want the boy he loved to be in such pain.

Logan would've normally broken up the fight, told his two friends to stop being idiots and to go back to his room yet he couldn't move. The boy could hardly breathe as he began to have a panic attack while sitting against Jean's bed. This couldn't have been real right? Surely this was just some sort of nightmare or misunderstanding right? He tried his best to focus but he couldn't, it was as if an explosion had just gone off in his brain, scattering his thoughts and burning his memories.

All he knew was he needed to leave, he couldn't be in that place anymore. He stood from where he was sitting, taking deep breaths in and out as he tried his best to block his thoughts just enough to get out. Logan used his hand against the hallway wall to steady his body as he walked out of the room, not daring to look back. By then, Armin had made his way out of his room, curious to see what the commotion was about.

Logan turned a corner, his body stoping just before he bumped into a shirtless boy, quickly trying to pull his shirt on. Sure enough, it was the same boy that Logan had seen in Eren's room moments earlier. Logan quickly moved past him, not wanting to speak to him or anyone for that matter. He cleared his throat as he jogged down the steps, making his way to his horse as fast as he could. The boy finally made it out of the building the cold night air smashing onto his skin as if he'd been inside for decades.He'd almost made it to Stark when a hand grasped his arm causing him to stop.

"Logan? Are you okay?" A light voice asked, one that he hadn't expected to chase him from the building, after all Logan had avoided him for the better part of a year. Logan nodded, not turning around to face the boy.

"Logan..." Armin spoke, worry filling his voice causing Logan to turn around, his face dark red with his blonde hair flying everywhere.

"I-I-..." Logan tried to get out before his strong facade began to break. His lower lip began to tremble as his breathing got heavier. Armin's eyes widened, pulling the boy back into the building but away from the fight that was going on upstairs.

"You're having a panic attack, at least I think you are..." Armin spoke, causing Logan to furrow his eyebrows, his eyes darting around the room to try to find something to lock onto like he normally would. He found a lamp, just to the right of Armin.

"I need you to breathe okay? Just breathe." Armin spoke, his soft voice causing Logan to take a deep breath before letting it out. Armin gave him a small smile as he nodded, telling him that was good. The boy continued to do that for a few more breaths until he felt his eyes to begin to sting, the lamp that he locked onto starting to get blurry. Armin's face softened as he saw his friends eyes begin to glimmer off the light. This had been one of the first times that Armin had seen Logan cry, the strong, almost unbeatable badass of the scouts that nearly brought down the beast titan was crying right in front of him.

"Armin? Why- why do I feel like this?" Logan whimpered out, tears lightly falling down his face. He truly had no idea why he was so upset, he and Eren hadn't been dating in over a year but of course Logan always had that hope deep down that he'd come back to him. He didn't know when, but he always had that small part of his thoughts dedicated to Eren Yeager but seeing him with his hands all over another person, just as they'd been all over himself nights prior was like setting that part of his brain, that part of his heart ablaze and it hurt.

"Where is he?" A new voice asked out, walking down the stairs into the common area. Armin moved aside, revealing a black haired man who had seemingly just been woken up by the fighting. Levi looked at Logan who was staring down at his shaking hands as tears splashed into them.

"You can go, Armin. I'll take care of him." Levi spoke, walking closer to the two. Armin returned his gaze to the blonde boy sitting on the small bench.

Armin sighed, giving the boy a small pat before walking back upstairs to his room. Levi passed him, kneeling down to be in view of his son. The second that Logan saw him, he finally broke. Tears began to fall more from his eyes as Levi clenched his jaw and reached up to him, pulling the boy into his shoulder as Logan let a full sob rip through his body like a shotgun blast.

"What'd I do?" Logan sobbed out, holding onto his father for dear life, not wanting the other person he loved in the world to disappear, just as the last had. Levi sighed, his face softening as he ran his hand through the back of the boys hair, staying silent.

"W-Why wasn't. G-ood Enou-gh?" Logan strutted out, his words filled to the brim with the past year of loneliness, of blaming himself for the distancing of the boy he loved with his whole heart. The year of pain, knowing deep down that he wasn't good enough to keep him. Footsteps approached the two as Logan continued to sob, not being able to stop even if he'd want too.

"Yeager so help me god if that's you..." Levi grumbled, turning his head finding Jean standing there with soft, sad eyes as he looked down at Logan. He crouched down behind his best friend, placing his hand on the boys back, moving his head towards Logan's.

"It's okay... Everything's gonna be okay. Just breathe, Logan. He can't hurt you, you're safe." Jean whispered causing Logan to nod, still sobbing into Levi's shoulder but knowing his best friend was here had began to help him. The three sat there on the ground, trying their best to be there for their family.


End file.
